En avant AU
by Karen Killa
Summary: Et si Liana était arrivée un peu plus tard à Impel Down, et qu'en apprenant que l'heure du transfert approchait elle avait agi. Réussira t'elle à empêcher la guerre et la mort de Barbe Blanche ? Qu'est ce que ça changera exactement ? AU à partir du chapitre 38 de la fic En Avant.
1. Impel Down

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de m'aider à revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

Liana était restée plus longtemps que prévue chez Luc, il avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme un peu et soit en super forme, elle avait accepté un peu à contre coeur vu que son aîné était en danger avec l'exécution qui approchait et qu'elle savait que Luffy était dans les ennuis vu qu'elle sentait sa panique et sa souffrance. Elle avait cédé parce qu'elle savait que c'était une bonne idée, elle devait être en pleine forme, surtout si Luffy était en sale état comme elle le sentait. Avec les quelques heures de sommeil et un autre bon repas, elle réussit à faire le voyage en une seule fois, arrivant au milieu d'un groupe de gens très étrange, dont Bonclay à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à revoir Mr 2. Tout en reprenant son souffle, le voyage avait été épuisant même si ça avait été court, elle écouta avec attention le récit de leur ami, enfin une fois qu'elle et ledit ami aient rassuré le reste de la pièce que non elle ne leur voulait pas de mal vu qu'ils avaient aidé son frère, elle le remercia à la fin pour avoir sauvé Luffy malgré le danger dans lequel il s'était mis, Bonclay n'avait aucune obligation envers eux après tout.

"Merci beaucoup pour avoir aidé dans le sauvetage de mon frère."dit Liana en s'inclinant devant Ivankov, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'okama avait fait cela néanmoins elle lui était reconnaissante.

"Pas de soucis, il est loin d'être sorti d'affaire par contre cette procédure prends plusieurs jours." avertit Ivankov, qui ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

"Combien de temps il reste avant le transfert d'Ace ?"demanda de suite Liana, quelque soit la situation avec Luffy elle devait aussi se soucier de cet énorme problème.

"Moins de deux heures. Pourquoi ?" répondit Ivankov un peu surpris par le changement de sujet.

Liana ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était dirigée devant la porte derrière laquelle Luffy hurlait de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, elle savait de quel manière son idiot de jumeau risquait de réagir mais si elle ne disait rien elle s'en voudrait et elle était sûre qu'il lui en voudrait, en tant que sa sœur elle ne voulait rien dire, mais elle était aussi la soeur de Ace et la seconde de Luffy, elle devait lui dire.

"Luffy, c'est Liana. Je sais que tu m'entends. Écoute bien il va bientôt être trop tard pour sauver Ace, donc si tu te bouges pas rapidement j'irai le sauver ok ?" demanda Liana au bords des larmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse mais elle devait lui laisser le choix d'agir à sa guise, surtout qu'une fois Ace libre il y aurait vraiment urgence pour quitter la prison. Les cris de son capitaine faisaient quand même mal, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler ainsi.

Ceux ci s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs, elle retenait son souffle sentant Luffy toujours vivant ignorant totalement les newkamas autour d'elle, tous persuadés qu'il avait fini par mourir, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Même sans ses liens elle l'aurait su, ou plutôt elle n'aurait jamais accepté l'idée de la mort de son frère. Entendre la voix de Luffy la fit tomber sur ses genoux de soulagement, ça faisait tellement de bien de savoir que ses liens disaient vrai, qu'il était vivant et qu'il pouvait parler, même si c'était pour demander à manger, ce qui était en fait plutôt prévisible avec lui. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de reprendre des forces, mangeant presque non stop pendant une demi heure, heureuse pour ça, il avait vraiment été squelettique avant, mais elle surveillait quand même l'heure, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre après tout. Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, les deux étaient vraiment soulagés de se retrouver, ils n'avaient jamais été séparé aussi longtemps.

"Combien de temps on a ?" demanda Luffy après l'avoir relâché et examiné, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

"Moins d'une heure et demi."répondit de suite Liana.

Luffy hocha la tête, il ne demanda pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sachant qu'il y avait plus urgent et qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise pour répondre ici devant des inconnus. Il demanda ensuite le chemin pour aller au sixième niveau, et une fois qu'Ivankov apprit qui était son père : Dragon, ce pourquoi Liana le frappa derrière la tête, il devait être prudent vis à vis de cette information, ça pourrait leur attirer de gros ennuis, néanmoins pas ce jour là vu que le travesti décida de les aider.

Ils se mirent alors à courir, Liana détruisant les caméras au fur et à mesure, pas la peine que les gens en charge de la prison soient au courant exactement de ce qui se passait après tout. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir sortir Ace de sa cellule, mais ils avaient une base pour se cacher pendant un petit moment au moins, ce qui était positif, dans tous les cas ils devaient agir vite, avant que la prison n'appelle trop de renforts surtout. Finalement ils y étaient, Ace était devant eux, en sale état, attaché à un mur mais devant eux.

"Luffy, Liana ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous êtes totalement inconscients ou quoi ?"commença à crier, une fois remis du choc, Ace.

Luffy se jeta dans ses bras, dès que Liana eut ouvert la porte des barreaux, Liana fit de même plus délicatement après avoir enlevé les chaînes de son frère qui les serra contre eux, il était toujours en train de paniquer mais il était aussi heureux de les serrer contre lui. Il avait pensé ne jamais les revoir après tout et bien qu'il ne soit pas heureux de les voir dans la prison la plus sûre du monde, il allait profiter de ce moment.

"Tu nous crieras dessus plus tard. On doit partir et vite." prévint Liana après quelques moments de câlin, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Une fois Ace relâché par leur frère, il leur demanda de libérer Jimbei après que l'homme poisson leur demanda, il voulait aider à empêcher voire stopper la guerre, même si il devait perdre son titre. Liana reconnaissait le nom mais décida qu'elle s'en soucierait plus tard, et elle le libéra avec ses pouvoirs, avant de faire de même pour Crocodile quoique c'était plus parce qu'il pouvait être utile que parce qu'elle le voulait. Néanmoins Ivankov promit qu'il/elle pouvait se charger de lui si nécessaire et pour le moment sortir de là était le plus important. Une fois les deux libres, ils mirent tout les autres prisonniers hors d'état de nuire, particulièrement l'ancien directeur de la prison, ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre soit libéré pour les arrêter un peu après. Après quoi ils remontèrent au niveau où Ivankov avait son "paradis". Là Ace commença à manger, Jimbei suivant son exemple, Luffy également. Ace était mort de faim après le régime de la prison, surtout avec son métabolisme, Jimbei était un peu dans le même cas et Luffy était toujours d'accord pour manger un morceau. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy et Ace la _Vivre Card_ de Ace ne brûlait plus et était en train de grandir à nouveau, il n'était plus en danger immédiat ce qui était un soulagement pour les deux plus jeunes.

La pause bien qu'agréable ne pouvait pas durer trop longtemps et rapidement le petit groupe était de nouveau en route, libérant au passage le plus de prisonniers possibles, aidant ainsi à provoquer encore plus de panique et de rébellion afin d'augmenter leurs chances de s'en sortir vivant. Il était après tout bien plus simple d'arrêter un petit groupe plutôt qu'une foule, enfin en théorie. Crocodile en profita pour libérer un de ses hommes de main, Mr One, alias Daz Bones, et tout allait bien, ils avaient réussi à battre les gardes sur leur chemin néanmoins il y avait l'absence de Magellan ce qui était inquiétant, l'homme était dangereux, Liana le savait et ne pas savoir où il les attendait était un peu stressant. Néanmoins ils avaient un plus gros soucis avant, au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, vu qu'ils tombèrent sur le même homme qu'ils avaient vu à Jaya, Marshall D. Teach, alias Barbe Noire, alias l'homme après qui Ace était, alias l'homme qui avait donné Ace aux marines. Ace était un idiot comme si souvent et il avait bien évidemment voulu se battre contre le traître, Liana le comprenait bien sûr néanmoins ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle le saisit par le bras et le tira vers la sortie, il tenta de se débattre, évitant bien sûr de se transformer en flamme pour ne pas lui faire de mal, néanmoins elle avait de la force, un peu moins que ses frères mais elle savait appuyer aux bons endroits et il ne put rien faire.

"Tu es taré ou quoi ? On est pressé je te signale, et si tu n'as pas réussi à le battre alors que tu étais en pleine forme, tu crois franchement que tu pourras faire quoique ce soit maintenant ? On est suffisamment dans le pétrin parce que tu as choisi de faire le con, alors ne fais rien de plus stupide. Luffy ne survivra pas une deuxième dose de poison." elle le gronda, furieuse contre son frère.

Choqué Ace regarda sa sœur avant d'observer son petit frère et surtout ses blessures. Après quoi il se remit volontairement en route, non sans un dernier regard noir à Teach, quoique Liana ne le lâcha qu'une fois que l'autre pirate fut hors de son champ de vision, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en Ace pour ne pas penser qu'il ne fasse pas demi-tour.

* * *

Liana n'y croyait pas, ils étaient enfin dehors, la sortie avait été complexe mais entre la cire de Mr3 qui permettait à Luffy de frapper Magellan et le feu de Ace qui arrivait à le blesser ils purent repousser le directeur de la prison. Teach avait eu un peu d'utilité il semblerait, étant donné qu'il s'était débarrassé de tous les vaisseaux de la marine. Enfin presque tous, il y avait eu un peu de combat mais rien d'irrémédiable. Ils devaient se dépêcher par contre, on s'apercevrait vite à Marine Ford de l'absence de l'invité d'honneur : Ace.

Ils prirent le contrôle d'un bâtiment de la marine et grâce au sacrifice de Bonclay réussirent à s'enfuir. Ils allaient devoir être rapides à Marineford par contre, c'était la seule destination possible, encore fallait il que les portes s'ouvrent.

Il fut vite décidé qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'archipel pour pouvoir s'enfuir pour le Nouveau Monde et retrouver Barbe Blanche, ce dernier avait dû apprendre maintenant qu'Ace avait réussi à s'enfuir, il ne risquerait donc pas une guerre inutile avec la marine. Enfin c'était leur espoir.

"C'est génial Liana pas vrai ? On va retrouver tout le monde." Luffy était surexcité.

"Lu, il n'y a personne à l'archipel, l'équipage est pas là."dit doucement Liana.

Luffy réfléchit un moment puis dit qu'ils verraient bien le moment venu, mais que dans tous les cas ils devaient ramener Ace à son équipage, où il serait en sécurité.

Mais ils allaient avoir un léger problème avant ça, en effet les portes de la justice s'étaient ouverte mais il y avait quelques vaisseaux marines de l'autre côté, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir d'amiral à bord mais ils n'avaient pour autant pas l'air à vouloir les laisser passer…


	2. Navire volant

**Chapitre retravaillé avec l'aide de Miss Poulpy.**

Observant la situation rapidement, comme elle avait appris à faire des années auparavant lorsqu'elle vivait avec les Dursley, une chose qu'elle avait perfectionnée au fil des années, suivre ses frères nécessitait une grande capacité d'adaptation si on voulait survivre sans trop de dégât, et elle ne pouvait pas s'adapter si elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Du coup entre deux combats elle observait le reste du navire qu'ils avaient réquisitionné. Ace n'était plus autant en danger d'être conduit à Marine Ford pour se faire exécuter, il était entouré d'une légère protection vu que la marine perdrait la face si il le tuait avant l'heure dite. Néanmoins la protection n'enveloppait que lui et elle était mince. Perte de face ou non, Liana était certaine que le gouvernement préférerait gérer avec la situation d'un Ace mort, même si ce n'était pas comme prévu, que d'un Ace qui avait réussi à s'enfuir, encore plus vu qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir d'Impel Down, prison normalement extrêmement sûre pour contenir des prisonniers. Il était vivant et libre mais ce ne serait que temporaire si ils ne partaient pas de là rapidement, des colonels de la marine avaient abordés le navire, des Vices Amiraux n'étaient pas loin, et Ace tout comme Luffy étaient leurs cibles principales. Aucun doute qu'ils auraient le reste des gros poissons aux fesses et ce rapidement, ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite, ce même si elle devait tirer ses deux frères par les oreilles pour que ça se fasse, elle refusait de les perdre.

"J'ai un plan pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici mais je serai vulnérable, faudra me couvrir et protéger le navire. Il faudra aussi faire en sorte que je ne sois pas déconcentrée." dit Liana en se rapprochant de Jimbei et d'Ivankov, à part ses frères et Bonclay, elle avait confiance en eux le plus. Et Bonclay s'était sacrifié pour leur donner une chance de s'échapper. Ivankov avait sauvé la vie de Luffy, sans compter que l'okama semblait déterminer à les protéger tous les trois, quand à Jimbei malgré les rumeurs qui courraient à East Blue sur lui, semblait être quelqu'un de confiance et Ace le considérait comme un ami.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, voyant son air plein de confiance et de détermination, ils avaient vu la ressemblance dans la fratrie, cheveux noirs par exemple, mais c'était surtout visible entre Ace et Luffy, néanmoins là, à voir ses yeux empreints de détermination, c'était aussi visible chez elle, elle semblait aussi obstinée qu'eux. Montrant le même type de force qui était visible chez ses frères. Même sans savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire non, ils acquiescèrent et elle commença de suite, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer même si c'était difficile d'aller contre ses instincts ainsi, elle était au milieu d'une bataille quand même, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le cri de douleur de Luffy lorsqu'il se fit transpercé par une lame ne l'encouragea que d'avantage, ainsi qu'augmentant sa colère, elle avait horreur de savoir que sa famille souffrait. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon elle créa un ballon, un peu comme le poulpe qui leur avait permis de redescendre de l'île céleste, créant également des ailes de chaque côté du navire, bien plus grandes et efficaces que celles qui avaient orné le Merry. Elle se servit ensuite de sa magie pour faire voler le navire, ça demandait un effort énorme et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pendant un moment après ça, mais si ça mettait sa famille en sécurité alors elle ferait avec.

Les évadés d'Impel Down étaient très surpris lorsque leur navire gagna un ballon et des ailes, mais ça n'était rien face au fait qu'ils étaient dans les airs, néanmoins malgré leur surprise ils ne perdirent pas de temps à pousser les marines hors du navire, il ne leur fallut ensuite pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qui était la responsable de leur sauvetage, en effet Liana était tombée à genoux sous l'effort que ça lui demandait, elle avait les yeux clos et de la sueur perlait à son front qui était plissé, ça et en plus Ivankov et Jimbei leur lançaient des regards noirs, un signe clair qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher. Même Luffy et Ace respectèrent le fait, Ace parce que son frère le faisait et si lui qui était surprotecteur de Liana gardait ses distances, alors lui aussi pouvait le faire. Luffy de son côté avait suffisamment vu sa sœur utiliser ses pouvoirs pour savoir que la distraire n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

Le trajet, pourtant bref, sembla durer une éternité pour la jeune femme qui devait lutter pour ne pas arrêter l'effort que ça lui demandait, elle allait devoir s'entraîner et vite, elle n'était pas au niveau. Heureusement le navire n'eut pas beaucoup à bouger, les tirs des marines, une fois remis du fait qu'un bateau était en train de voler, ne touchèrent pas leur cible, l'embarcation était bien protégée. Un autre point positif était le fait qu'ils avaient le vent de leur côté, aussi difficile que ce soit avec les conditions actuelles, Liana n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si elle avait du aller à vent contraire. Jimbei bien que plus habitué à naviguer un navire sur l'eau, réussit assez facilement à comprendre comment il fallait faire dans l'air et aider de la Vivre Card que Luffy tenait de Rayleigh, il dirigea le navire vers l'archipel, ils devaient rester proches de Marineford si ils voulaient stopper la guerre, Barbe Blanche ne devait pas y aller, sinon Ace ou pas Ace, il y aurait des combats.

Ace ayant vu l'effort que ça demandait de sa petite soeur, et se sentant horriblement coupable, décida d'aider de tous les moyens possibles, il en trouva un pratique, il allait guetter les marines, afin de lui permettre de reposer le navire aussi vite que possible. Il fut donc celui qui les avertit que la voie était libre, au plus grand soulagement de Liana. Elle relâcha doucement ses pouvoirs, n'ayant pas envie de faire une chute brutale, permettant ainsi à la coque du navire de retrouver la mer. Une fois fait elle s'avachit contre la balustrade, totalement épuisée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, la journée n'était pas finie, sa famille n'était pas en sécurité, donc elle demanda un coup de main à ses frères qui bien que contre, se plièrent à sa volonté, l'aidant donc à se remettre debout.

"L'archipel n'est pas loin et aucun marine en vu." nota Inazuma, un des hommes (?) de Ivankov.

"Ils doivent être à Marineford, on va devoir agir vite." expliqua Jimbei.

Agir vite à la manière de Luffy et celle de Jimbei devait être plutôt différente si la tête de l'homme poisson était quelque indication, étant donné que Luffy sauta du navire, tenant la main de Ace et celle de Liana, et ce avant que le navire ne soit totalement à quai, c'était peut être normal. Tout en courant derrière son capitaine afin d'aller au bar de Shakky, Liana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, avec tout ce qui s'était passé elle n'avait rien dit à Ace concernant à qui appartenait la Vivre Card, et elle était sûre que Luffy n'avait rien dit, elle ne savait pas comment Ace allait réagir mais elle craignait sa réaction, et pas qu'un peu. Ace n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus calme au monde, elle espérait surtout qu'il n'allait pas exploser et essayer de la tuer, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

En voyant la tête de Luffy en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas leurs nakamas au bar de Shakky, Liana n'hésita pas à lui prendre la main en signe de réconfort, elle comprenait. Même si elle avait senti, su, qu'ils n'étaient pas là, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer, elle n'en voulait donc pas à Luffy pour avoir fait la même chose.

"Vous avez prévu de faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda Rayleigh au groupe, les autres ayant rejoints Luffy entre temps, Liana tenait fermement la main de Ace pour qu'il ne dise rien de grossier ou quoique ce soit de stupide, la serrant un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait se tendre, lui rappelant le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait Rayleigh.

"On doit trouver Barbe Blanche pour ramener Ace." dit Luffy, ayant retrouvé son sourire qui avait disparu après avoir entendu qu'aucun membre de leur équipage n'était arrivé sur l'archipel. Ace ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il ne voulait pas mettre encore plus en danger sa famille, sans compter qu'il avait désobéi à son capitaine, à son père, il ne savait pas quel genre d'accueil il allait recevoir.

"J'ai recouvert votre navire, si vous voulez l'utiliser pour retrouver la flotte de Barbe Blanche." leur annonça Rayleigh. "Ne me remerciez pas, c'est Shakky qui a eu l'idée." il ajouta en voyant Liana ouvrir la bouche.

"Merci quand même, à vous deux." dit néanmoins Liana, il leur rendait un grand service et sans lui, elle savait que Zoro et elle seraient morts. "On ne doit pas tarder, les marines vont rapidement comprendre où on est, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de combattre tous les soldats du quartier général."

"J'aimerai vous accompagner, je dois vous parler vis à vis de la suite de votre voyage, si ça ne pose pas un problème bien sûr." demanda Rayleigh.

Luffy toujours heureux d'avoir de la compagnie, respectant également beaucoup Rayleigh, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à accepter, ne remarquant pas ou choisissant de ne pas remarquer la tension qui émanait de son frère après ça. Ivankov ne perdit pas de temps à contacter Inazuma qui était resté avec les autres okamas, afin de lui dire qu'ils partaient avec le Thousand Sunny et leur donner un lieu de rendez vous, pas la peine de leur dire où était exactement le navire et de prendre le risque que la marine les trouve. Le petit groupe se trouvant au bar de Shakky, composé de Luffy, Ace, Liana, Jimbei et Ivankov apprirent ainsi que Baggy et ses hommes allaient partir de leur côté.

"On sera combien sur le Sunny ?" demanda Liana en essayant d'envisager les différentes possibilités et surtout les risques.

"On est 236 à être sortis d'Impel Down, et on gardera 75 anciens prisonniers avec nous, ça veut dire les newkamas, Crocodile et un homme." répondit Jimbei.

"Joie." râla de suite Liana, pas au sujet des newkamas, elle n'avait rien contre eux, au contraire, ils avaient sauvé son frère et les avaient beaucoup aidé, non son problème était avec Crocodile. Il avait fait du mal aux siens et avait manqué de tuer Luffy à plusieurs reprises.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à aller vers le Sunny, au Grove 23, courant même, lorsqu'ils se firent interpeller, pas par des marines, quoiqu'ils restaient sur leur garde. Trafalgar Law, alias le Chirurgien de la Mort, n'était pas un allié, juste un capitaine pirate qu'ils avaient rencontré une fois, à la vente aux enchères où Luffy avait frappé un dragon céleste, et où ils avaient assommé les deux autres.

"Chapeau de paille-ya. Tu es toujours au cœur des événements intéressants il semblerait." remarqua Trafalgar Law en observant le groupe, et plus particulièrement Ace, il avait été enfermé à Impel Down pour être exécuté ce jour là après tout. Son œil attentif et habitué nota les nombreuses blessures qui recouvrait Monkey D. Luffy ainsi que Portgas D. Ace, ils n'étaient pas en grande forme surtout Muggiwara. Pour une raison qui lui échappait un peu, il se trouva à lui proposer son aide et ses soins médicaux, acceptant même de les suivre avec son sous-marin après avoir compris qu'ils ne restaient pas sur l'archipel, une bonne chose d'ailleurs, ça semblait plutôt risqué, ayant l'idée de retrouver d'abord Barbe Blanche.

Lorsque Liana avait imaginé son départ de l'île sur le Sunny, elle n'avait pas imaginé une autre compagnie que celle de ses nakamas, néanmoins c'était ainsi. Elle avait dû commencer le voyage par expliquer comment le Sunny pouvait être manié, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont Luffy se souciait, et pour le coup ça ne la dérangeait pas. Avec ses blessures, sans compter l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé à Impel Down, elle préférait qu'il reste assis, au calme. Néanmoins elle n'était plus trop utile, Rayleigh était à la barre, le navire était sous l'eau, tout était en ordre et elle préférait garder un œil sur ses frères qui étaient dans la cuisine/salle à manger du navire. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se rendaient après tout, Rayleigh avait émis une supposition, un lieu non loin de Marineford mais hors d'accès des marines, Jimbei avait pensé qu'il avait vu juste tout comme Ace, du coup c'était là qu'ils allaient. La pièce n'était pas trop occupée, les newkamas avaient choisi de rester sur le pont, observant l'océan et profitant de leur liberté retrouvée, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Impel Down allait lui donner des cauchemars, consistant surtout de ses nakamas coincés dans cet horrible endroit. Le fait que son frère ait dû y être la rendait déjà folle de rage.

"Tu veilles bien sur Ace, Jimbei ?" demanda Liana en entrant et en allant s'asseoir près de Luffy, la séparation avait été difficile et brutale. Il était couvert de bandages, ce n'était pas assez, loin de là, ses blessures étaient extrêmement sérieuses et elle n'avait pas le niveau pour les traiter, elle avait hâte de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, non seulement parce que ça voudrait dire que son idiot de frère aîné serait en sécurité mais aussi parce que Luffy recevrait les soins dont il avait désespéramment besoin. Tout comme Ace d'ailleurs, il avait beau être un logia, il n'était pas invincible et il avait reçu beaucoup de dégâts, avec son combat face à Barbe Noire, puis son séjour à Impel Down qui n'avait pas été tendre et où il n'avait pas été soigné, plus le combat à la sortie. Il avait besoin de soin, pareil pour Jimbei, elle ne s'était pas approchée de Crocodile refusant de le soigner et il ne l'avait pas non plus demandé, elle n'était pas docteur. Elle ne ressentait aucune obligation d'aider tous les blessés.

"Il ne veille pas sur moi." protesta Ace de suite, demandant à Jimbei de l'appuyer, mais l'homme poisson se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique, visiblement amusé par l'indignation de son ami.

"T'as pas trop vu pas vrai Lia ?" demanda Luffy, ignorant la fausse dispute.

"Non, pas trop." elle assura, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était là. Il ne voulait pas voir la route qu'ils auraient dû prendre avec leurs nakamas, ça ne semblait pas normal.

"Bien." acquiesça Luffy avant de reporter son attention sur Jimbei, comme il faisait avant l'arrivée de Liana. Une chose qui dérangeait un peu l'homme poisson, qui était plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise.

"Y-a-t'il un problème Luffy-kun ?" demanda Jimbei, craquant enfin, Liana était impressionnée, il avait tenu vingt minutes.

"Tu es sympa." dit franchement Luffy.

Cela fit sourire son frère et sa sœur, plus qu'habitués à son attitude, ses commentaires étranges avaient toujours un sens pour lui même si il fallait un peu de temps avant de le comprendre pleinement pour les autres. Ivankov était un peu surprise, c'était visible, mais elle avait aussi l'air amusée donc c'était déjà ça, elle ne pouvait pas voir Crocodile et Daz Bones, alias M.1, ils étaient en dehors de son champ de vision.

"Merci..." dit Jimbei un peu incertain, il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette déclaration soudaine.

"Je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage." déclara Luffy, sans plus d'explication mais une détermination visible dans ses yeux foncés, Liana ne tenta même pas de protester, elle reconnaissait sans mal l'expression, il l'avait eu pour chacun de leur nakama. Il ne changerait pas d'avis et ce pour rien au monde. Même le fait que Jimbei était déjà un capitaine pirate, en plus d'être un Grand Corsaire, ainsi qu'un allié de Barbe Blanche, points qu'Ace aborda sans hésiter, ne le ferait pas changer d'idée.

"Je suis un homme poisson." tenta ensuite Jimbei, qui ne semblait pas savoir de quelle manière il devrait réagir. Personnellement Liana n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'il était un homme poisson, elle n'était pas idiote, son problème résidait plus dans les rumeurs qui avaient circulé à East Blue, elle allait avoir des questions avant d'accepter l'arrivée de leur nouveau nakama. Nami aussi d'ailleurs. Cet argument n'avait pas vraiment de sens sinon, un point que Luffy partageait vu qu'il se tourna vers sa sœur en quête d'une explication, le capitaine pirate n'avait aucun mal à se tourner vers ses nakamas pour qu'ils lui expliquent ce dont il n'avait pas connaissance, pour ce genre de savoir il se tournait soit vers Liana, soit vers Robin.

"Beaucoup de monde pense comme les gens à l'archipel, tu te rappelles de ce qu'à dit Octi ?" demanda Liana en essayant de lui expliquer sans partir dans un long raisonnement, l'idée n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour elle non plus.

"Crétins de nobles." dit de suite Luffy, serrant les poings sous la colère, non il n'avait pas besoin de rappel quand à Sabaody, que ce soit pour l'épisode à la fin ou pour ce qui c'était passé vis à vis de Kaime.

"Vous vous en moquez ?" s'exclama Jimbei qui semblait particulièrement choqué, mais Liana sentait qu'il y avait plus, peut être de l'espoir ? Elle n'était pas sûre, ne connaissant pas assez l'homme poisson en face d'elle.

"Ben oui. T'es cool." répondit Luffy comme si c'était évident, comme si ça allait de soit.

"Et le reste de votre équipage ?" tenta Jimbei en regardant Liana, elle ne savait pas si c'était pour qu'elle contrôle Luffy ou pour son avis.

"Je sais pas pour les autres, moi j'ai juste quelques questions." dit Liana en voyant le regard de Jimbei se tourner vers elle.

"Quelles questions ?" demanda Jimbei qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il demandait.

"Au sujet de ton lien entre toi et Arlong, ainsi que la raison derrière le tatouage que tu as sur le torse." répondit simplement Liana, observant avec attention ses réactions, le tressaillement qu'il avait fait encourageait l'idée qu'il n'avait pas eu une grande part dans le plan d'Arlong, de même que son attitude envers Ace, ou même eux. Néanmoins même si elle voulait des réponses, elle ne voulait pas amener un sujet douloureux aussi vite, Luffy bouderait pendant un moment si son comportement ralentissait le recrutement de Jimbei. "Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler je ne me vexerai pas. J'étais simplement curieuse."

"Ce tatouage est le symbole de notre équipage, les Pirates du Soleil. Quant à Arlong, il était mon ami mais nous nous sommes violemment disputé et il est ensuite parti pour East Blue. C'est ma faute si il était là bas." déclara Jimbei après une réflexion, il hésitait visiblement sur quoi dire.

"Tu lui as dit d'y aller ?" questionna de suite Luffy, allant directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Non, mais ..."commença Jimbei uniquement pour être interrompu.

"Alors c'est pas ta faute il a fait ses propres choix." dit simplement Luffy avant de manger le repas que Liana avait préparé au cours de leur discussion, elle connaissait ses frères et elle avait aussi un peu faim, quoique son idée de un peu faim et la leur étaient très différentes. Elle se contentait de manger une poire tandis qu'eux mangeaient de la viande.

"Je comprends pas …" admit Jimbei avec un air totalement perdu.

"Tu pensais qu'on en voudrait aux hommes poissons dans leur ensemble pour ce qu'a fait Arlong pas vrai ?" demanda Liana, comprenant un peu la réaction du pirate et décidant de l'aider un peu, Luffy n'allait pas le faire, pas plus que Ace, ils mangeaient. Elle continua après avoir vu son acquiescement. "C'est pas notre genre, on en veut aux responsables pas à ceux qui y étaient pour rien, même si ils avaient un lien avec un responsable. Et puis se serait idiot de détester les hommes poissons à cause d'Arlong. Ce serait tout aussi logique que pour moi de dire que je déteste tous les hommes parce que j'ai rencontré des abrutis." cela fit sourire Jimbei même si il semblait encore profondément choqué." La seule qui pourrait avoir un problème avec ton peuple est Nami mais elle a compris qu'Arlong et ses hommes étaient des pirates donc assez différents des autres. Et elle a même pardonné à Octi ce qu'il avait fait."

"Qui est Nami ? Pourquoi elle a pardonné à Octi ?" demanda surpris Jimbei, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'homme-poulpe depuis son retour d'East Blue, les informations qu'il avait au sujet d'Arlong, venait donc de la marine, et il n'y était fait aucune mention d'une Nami.

"Nami ... elle vivait sur l'île où Arlong s'était installé, il a tué sa mère adoptive et l'a forcé à travailler pour lui et à rejoindre son équipage pendant huit ans. C'est pour elle qu'on s'est occupés d'eux à la base, libérer l'île était un bonus en réalité." expliqua Liana, sans vraiment aller dans les détails, ce n'était pas son histoire.

"Personne fait pleurer ma navigatrice." dit Luffy encore fâché à la mention d'Arlong. "Mais sinon deviens un membre de mon équipage." Il dit ensuite avec son traditionnel sourire.

Jimbei n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre en effet ils arrivaient en vue du Moby Dick, enfin pas encore en vue mais ils y étaient presque. Il les sentait. Ace était excité de revoir son équipage mais anxieux aussi, ne sachant pas quel accueil il allait recevoir vu qu'il n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Enfin il était surtout très inquiet pour Luffy, les bandages que Liana avait faits avaient des traces de sang dessus, et il ne semblait pas être en forme. Pourtant Luffy continuait à sourire l'air de rien, il avait sa famille avec lui.

Tout le monde était sur le pont à présent, à guetter le Moby Dick, ils allaient rencontrer Barbe Blanche. Liana espérait juste que Luffy n'allait pas leur attirer trop d'ennuis en tentant de battre l'autre capitaine, ou en disant quelque chose d'inapproprié.


	3. Chapter 3

_A bord du Moby Dick_

L'ambiance était tendue, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et même si la plupart était content de ne pas partir en guerre. Ils étaient tous inquiets par rapport à Ace, tout ce qu'ils savaient pour le moment c'est qu'il y avait eu une évasion massive à Impel Down et qu'il avait été dans le lot. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à apprendre qui était les instigateurs de l'évasion.

Ils avaient pas mal d'ennemis là bas et ne pas savoir qui avait Ace les rendaient mal à l'aise.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu les nouvelles de l'évasion avant d'être trop proche de Marine Ford, en effet Baggaley un de leurs alliés avait réussi à intercepter un message entre la prison et Sengoku faisant part de l'évasion d'Ace. Leur père avait ensuite envoyé un espion pour vérifier cette information et ils avaient appris que c'était le cas, sans devoir s'approcher des marines non mais l'espion avait vu un bateau volant avec Ace à bord, il avait même utilisé sa technique des Poings Ardents.

Ils étaient à l'entrée du Nouveau Monde, non loin de l'île des Hommes Poissons, dans une zone inconnue de la marine, il étaient toujours submergés et ils attendaient. Si Ace était vraiment libre alors il les rejoindrait au plus vite et ils pourraient retourner dans leur territoire, sinon les choses allaient se compliquer.

Leurs alliés quand à eux étaient retournés dans le territoire de Barbe Blanche, près à repartir au moindre signal.

Si il y avait une chose pour laquelle les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient pas doués c'était attendre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rester tranquille, ils voulaient tous chercher Ace et ce n'était que l'ordre de leur père qui empêchait quiconque de partir à sa recherche. Cela faisait près de huit heures depuis l'évasion et aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenu.

Leur père était très pensif, et inquiet aussi, quand soudain il éclata d'un grand rire. Il avait ressenti la présence de Rayleigh. Peu de temps après la vigie annonça qu'un bateau arrivait dans leur direction : un bateau avec le Jolly Roger des Chapeaux de Paille. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, le frangin et la frangine de Ace l'avait sorti d'Impel Down, des simples supernovas, des débutants avaient réussi ça. C'était indescriptible...

Ils virent ensuite arriver à toute vitesse quelque chose, les trois frangins étaient à bord.

* * *

 _Du côté de Luffy_

Il était super impatient, Liana avait dit que Ace serait en sécurité sur ce bateau, alors ils devaient se dépêcher d'y arriver. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il attrapa, dès qu'ils furent assez près du Moby Dick, son frère d'un bras et sa sœur de l'autre pour se propulser sur l'autre navire.

Luffy et Ace rentrèrent dans un mur, mais Liana avait l'habitude et réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds. N'accordant qu'un bref coup d'oeil aux hommes d'équipage de Barbe Blanche elle se précipita vers ses frères. Ace était en train d'engueuler Luffy, surtout parce qu'en faisant cela Luffy avait rouvert ses blessures. Il saignait bien plus qu'auparavant.

Liana sortit de suite des bandages de son sac, et elle fit en sorte de cacher les blessures de Luffy à Ace, ils avaient pas besoin qu'il panique plus encore. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire d'autre, son état était bien trop grave, encore plus avec le poison encore dans son organisme. Elle eut conscience vaguement que Ace demandait un docteur pour Luffy mais il n'y en avait pas à bord. Ils avaient laissé ceux qui ne pouvait pas se battre sur une île, il y avait leur alliés qui avaient des docteurs compétents mais aucun dans la proximité.

"Liana je me sens faible. J'ai besoin de viande, tu veux bien cuisiner ?" Luffy

Ses mots semblèrent choquer tout l'équipage, ils voyaient en effet que le jeune capitaine avait besoin de bien plus que de la nourriture. Comment pouvait il penser à manger dans un état pareil ?

"Plus tard Luffy, tu dois être soigner d'abord mais après je te cuisinerai ce que tu veux. Ca marche ?" Liana

"Okay." Luffy répondit avec un sourire avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose manquait "Mon chapeau ! Où est mon chapeau ?"

Ace se mit de suite à le chercher du regard tout en continuant à soutenir Luffy, et Liana fit de même.

"C'est de ça dont vous parlez ?" un blond avec une chemise violette et le Jolly Roger de Barbe Blanche sur la poitrine demanda tout en pointant du doigt le chapeau.

"Oui c'est ça. Merci." Liana répondit tout en faisant léviter le précieux chapeau de Luffy jusqu'à lui, pour la plus grande surprise de l'équipage, Luffy se tint tranquille quelque seconde rassuré d'avoir son chapeau de nouveau sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers Barbe Blanche qui était assis devant eux.

"C'est toi le capitaine de Ace ?" Luffy demanda provoquant un peu de colère dans l'équipage sur l'irrespect

"Oui gamin c'est moi." Barbe Blanche répondit amusé

"Il est en sécurité ici ?" Luffy

"Oui. Rien ne lui arrivera." Barbe Blanche répondit avec un sourire ignorant ses enfants qui semblaient outrés de la suggestion "C'est mon fils après tout."

Luffy le regarda un moment jugeant ses paroles avant de faire un grand sourire.

"Bien. Quand est ce que le capitaine à l'ours va arriver ?" Luffy demanda à Rayleigh qui avait rapproché le Sunny entre temps.

"Il ne devrait plus tarder." Rayleigh répondit ignorant l'équipage qui était totalement surpris de voir le bras droit de Roger ici

"Tant mieux. Je suis fatigué, Liana tu veilles sur l'équipage et sur Ace, je veux pas retourner là bas. Et vous inquiétez pas, je mourrais pas avant d'être devenu le roi des pirates." Luffy

"A tes ordres capitaine." Liana

"Garde moi ça." Luffy dit en tendant son chapeau à sa sœur avant de s'évanouir épuisé dans les bras de son frère. Faisant paniquer ce dernier heureusement Trafalgar Law arriva vite et comprenant que c'était nécessaire Ace donna Luffy a un des hommes du chirurgien.

"Pourquoi tu l'aides ?" Ace

"Parce que les choses seraient bien plus ennuyeuses sans lui. Pour ça je vais tenter de le sauver, mais je ne perdrais pas du sommeil si j'échoue." Law répondit nonchallant

En entendant cela Ace se saisit du col de l'autre capitaine enragé.

"Si jamais Luffy ne survit pas je te tuerai de mes propres mains." Ace gronda

Avant que Law ne puisse répondre, Liana intervint, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Le contact sembla le calmer et il lacha Law à la demande de sa soeur.

"Ace tu dois le lâcher, il doit soigner Luffy sans attendre." Liana

"Pas de menaces Liana-ya ?" Law

"Quel est l'intérêt ? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. En plus je doute que tu veuilles échouer mais de toute façon je suis sure que Luffy ne mourra pas." Liana

"Il va avoir besoin d'une transfusion avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu. Quel est son groupe sanguin ?" Law demanda après quelques instants

"F." Liana et Ace répondirent ensemble

Ils révélèrent ensuite qu'aucun des deux n'avaient le même groupe sanguin, comme ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères et sœur. Mais Jimbei se proposa de suite pour donner son sang et il suivit Law dans le sous marin. Ace avait demandé si il pouvait venir et Law avait répondu que tant qu'il ne causait pas d'ennuis il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Lui et Liana s'apprêtaient à le suivre quand Rayleigh intervint.

"Liana je me doute que tu veuilles être avec ta famille et c'est totalement compréhensible, malheureusement je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Rayleigh

A ces mots Ace qui jusque là tenait Liana par la main la serra contre lui, comme si effrayé qu'on allait lui enlever, il tourna un regard noir vers l'homme.

"Pourquoi cela ?" Ace

"Parce que le Sunny ne semble pas être très coopératif quand un de l'équipage n'est pas à bord, elle a déjà tenté d'envoyer Crocodile par dessus bord." Rayleigh

"Et c'est un problème parce que ?" Liana demanda avec un sourire innocent

"Liana qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ?"Ivankov

"Je veux dire pourquoi est ce que je devrai me soucier de son sort ? Il a failli tuer Luffy à plusieurs reprises. Il peu passer par dessus bord, j'en ai rien à faire" Liana

En entendant que Crocodile avait failli tuer Luffy Ace se tendit et il tourna son regard furieux vers l'ancien corsaire.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit garce ?" Crocodile gronda

Liana dut stopper Ace pour aller tuer l'homme.

"Tu la fermes. Je ne te dois rien, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur moi, et si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre ma famille je te tuerai. Peut être qu'avant je te donnerai une jambe de bois pour compléter le look. Voire ajouter une cicatrice à la verticale sur ton visage, ça ferait joli non ?" Liana

Crocodile choisit sagement de la fermer en voyant la promesse dans le regard de la jeune femme, elle était totalement sérieuse.

"Mais bon, je crois que tu as raison Rayleigh, le Sunny peut poser des problèmes si un de nous n'est pas à bord."Liana finit par concéder

"Liana non ?!" Ace dit en raffermissant sa prise sur elle

"Ace, ce n'est pas pour longtemps juste jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité d'accord ? Dès que possible je viens te rejoindre, je te le promets, et en attendant tu reste auprès de lui d'accord." Liana dit doucement

"Je peux pas Lia, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es .." Ace

"Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à tant faire d'accord ?" Liana

Ace la regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer, il n'aimait pas la situation mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras une dernière fois il la relâcha et commença à descendre dans le sous marin.

"Rayleigh elle a intérêt à aller bien quand je la revois." Ace dit en partant, ne laissant donc pas le temps à sa sœur de l'engueuler pour penser qu'elle avait besoin d'une baby sitter.

Liana le regarda inquiète, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul.

"Je vais avec lui." Marco dit en descendant ensuite.

Liana ne perdit pas de temps à remonter à bord du Sunny, qui se calma dès qu'elle fut à bord, Rayleigh vint la rejoindre ensuite et ils suivirent le Moby Dick avec le sous marin pour une île sous le contrôle de Barbe Blanche.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin était levé depuis plus d'une heure quand le groupe put enfin jeter l'ancre. Ils étaient à une île dans le territoire de Barbe Blanche, mais pas aux bords mêmes, la marine ne les trouverait pas ici. Liana qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour ceux à bord se hâta de prendre trois portions pour les descendre dans le sous marin. Bepo lui indiqua l'infirmerie et lui apprit que l'opération de Luffy n'était pas encore fini.

Elle trouva Marco et Jimbei de chaque côté de Ace qui ne répondait à rien, la tête dans ses mains.

"Bonjour, je vous ai emmené quelque chose à manger." Liana dit en tendant leurs assiettes à Jimbei et Marco qui semblèrent surpris.

"Merci beaucoup Liana-san." Jimbei

"Merci à toi Jimbei, sans ton sang je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait." Liana

"Merci aussi. Tu n'étais pas obligé yoi." Marco

"Pas de soucis, je ne te connais pas mais tu te soucis de mon frère et il te fait confiance. Il est comme ça depuis quand ?" Liana

"Depuis presque le début, le seul moment où il a réagit c'est quand le cœur de Chapeau de paille c'est arrêté quelques instants." Marco

Liana hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait compris avant de s'asseoir devant Ace et de poser le plateau pour lui à côté d'elle, ils étaient dans une sorte de salle d'attente à côté de l'infirmerie. Elle parla à son frère d'une voix douce, se concentrant uniquement sur lui. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux tout en continuant à parler et petit à petit elle le sentit se relâcher un peu. Elle réussit à lui faire relever la tête et à le faire manger, même si elle dut le nourrir elle même tellement ses mains tremblaient.

Elle fut surprise de le voir faire, en effet il avait réagi de le même manière après la disparition de Sabo mais n'avait laissé personne le voir ainsi à part elle. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas mal réagi ou tenté de dissimuler ses émotions, sa peur devant les deux hommes qui étaient là au début puis les trois qui arrivèrent ensuite dans la salle la rassura encore plus quand à cet équipage.

"Allez Ace, tu as besoin d'une douche et je suis sûre qu'un moment avec ton équipage te ferait du bien, ou une sieste. C'est au choix." Liana dit une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, c'était bien loin des quantités habituelles mais c'était déjà pas mal.

"Je peux pas Lia, j'ai besoin de rester là." Ace murmura

"Ace.." Liana

"Je t'en prie. Je peux pas laisser Luffy." Ace

"Très bien, mais uniquement jusqu'à la fin de l'opération, ensuite tu iras prendre l'air et passer du temps avec tes nakamas. D'accord ?"Liana

Ace ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se coucher par terre, se servant des jambes de Liana comme d'un oreiller et il s'accrocha à sa taille.

"Sérieusement ?"Liana dit en regardant son frère qui semblait près à s'endormir

"J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi." Ace

"Très bien et je te promets de te réveiller au moindre changement." Liana

Elle ne sut pas si il l'avait entendu ou non car elle l'entendit vite ronfler, elle se cala dans une position plus confortable avant de se tourner vers le groupe de personne présent dans la salle. Il y avait toujours Marco et Jimbei, mais en plus il y avait un homme portant un kimono et avec du maquillage de geisha, un homme plutôt grand avec des sortes de boulette sur la tête, ainsi qu'un homme grand là encore avec une moustache et un un chapeau bleu avec deux épées à la ceinture. Tous la regardaient avec une sorte de curiosité et de choc sur le visage.

"Liana-san, je ne sais pas si tu connais leur nom mais voici donc Marco-kun, Izou-kun, Joz-kun et Vista-kun, ce sont tous les quatre des commandants du Paternel." Jimbei fit les introductions

"Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Liana la sœur d'Ace et de Luffy."Liana

"Comment tu as fait ça ?" Izou demanda sans répondre à la salutation, il semblait vraiment choqué

"Comment j'ai fais quoi ?" Liana répondit sans comprendre de quoi il parlait

"Izou fait référence au fait que tu as calmé Ace sans problème et que tu l'as fait mangé quand il n'en avait pas du tout envie. En plus on l'a jamais vu s'endormir sur quelqu'un comme ça yoi." Marco

"Oh, je sais pas vraiment. C'est plutôt instinctif. Je connais juste Ace et comment il réagit." Liana

"Ah donc ce n'est pas un secret, dommage ça a l'air pratique." Vista

"Non, juste une question d'habitude."Liana

Il y eut un moment de silence, Liana continuant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Ace pour le rassurer et les autres l'observant.

"C'est difficile à croire que vous n'êtes pas vraiment frères et sœurs, vous vous ressemblez tant physiquement. A l'exception des tâches de rousseurs bien sur. Si je vous avez pas entendu le dire j'y aurai jamais pensé." Izou

"C'est vrai que physiquement on se ressemble mais je vous garantie qu'on est pas des mêmes géniteurs." Liana

"Géniteurs ?" Jimbei releva le terme

"Ace ne connait pas ses parents biologiques et considère votre capitaine comme un père, Luffy a appris qu'il avait un père il y a environ un mois quand à moi je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Juste qu'ils sont morts. Donc oui géniteurs." Liana

"Vous vous êtes rencontré quand yoi ?" Marco, il continua en voyant le regard surpris de Liana "On s'est pas combien de temps l'opération va durer, et Ace nous a beaucoup parlé de vous deux mais plus vos aventures. On est curieux mais si on te dérange tu le dis yoi."

"Vous me dérangez pas. Si vous n'étiez pas là je dessinerai juste. Et puis je vois que vous vous souciez vraiment d'Ace."Liana dit en les regardant "J'ai rencontré Luffy quand j'avais cinq, six ans je suis pas sure.. Il en avait six et a de suite décidé que j'étais sa sœur. Nous avons rencontré Ace quand on en avait sept et lui dix. Il nous a fallu un mois pour qu'il commence à nous accepter et qu'il arrête de tenter de nous tuer."

"Il a tenté de vous tuez ?!" Izou

"Oui, il n'était pas doué avec les émotions et les gens .. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à une seule personne : Sabo, notre frère." Liana

"Il ne nous a jamais parlé de Sabo." Vista

"Ça ne me surprends pas. Il est mort il y a environ neuf ans." Liana "C'est pour ça surtout que je sais comment gérer Ace maintenant, il a fallu faire la même chose à l'époque, enfin surtout quand Luffy n'était pas là."

"Pourquoi quand Luffy-kun était pas là ?" Jimbei

"Parce qu'Ace voulait être fort pour Luffy, enfin pour moi aussi, mais je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. "Liana décida ensuite de changer le sujet ne voulant pas sombrer dans des idées noires "Comment Ace est devenu un membre de votre équipage ?"

"Tu ne sais pas ?" Izou

"Non, on a croisé Ace brièvement à Alabasta mais il n'est pas resté longtemps, moins d'une demi heure il me semble." Liana

Les commandants commencèrent alors à expliquer comment Ace était devenu un des leurs, après avoir tenté de tuer leur Paternel une bonne centaine de fois, comment il avait fini par abandonner et accepter l'idée de devenir un des leurs, cela environ un an et demi auparavant. Ils discutèrent ainsi près de trois heures avant que Law ne sorte de la salle d'opération. Liana réveilla Ace, qui devint alerte très rapidement en voyant Law.

"Alors ?" Ace

"Il est pas sorti d'affaire, ce qui est sur c'est qu'il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Son corps en a trop fait, il lui faudra au moins un mois de repos. Il ne peux pas être bougé pour le moment, il est stable surtout grâce au matériel. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le poison dans son organisme, je n'ai pas d'antidote. Les hormones d'Ivankov l'aide à lutter contre mais ça va être serré." Law dit d'un ton nonchalant

Cela énerva prodigieusement Ace mais il resta tranquille, cet homme avait sauvé Luffy et avait toujours sa vie entre ses mains.

"Merci beaucoup."Liana "Pouvons nous le voir ?"

"Bien sûr, mais ne touchez pas aux machines, et Poings Ardents va prendre une douche." Law

"Quoi ?! Je veux voir Luffy."Ace

"Ace, tu es encore sale d'Impel Down, ce n'est pas sain à la base. Vas prendre une douche et tu reviens, tout simplement." Liana raisonna

Ace grommela un moment avant de se résigner et de se dépêcher d'aller se doucher. Les commandants partirent à sa suite, voulant aller manger dans le réfectoire. Liana resta seule avec Jimbei et Luffy, le dernier étant totalement inconscient. Elle avait souvent vu son frère en sale état, avec quelqu'un comme Luffy c'était presque obligatoire, mais pourtant cette fois fut la pire. Les machines reliées à son corps, à son cœur, étaient le seul signe qu'il était en vie. Il était extrêmement pale et quand elle lui toucha le front elle sentit sa fièvre, probablement due au poison. En voyant le bandage sur son torse son cœur se serra, il avait vraiment rarement été en aussi mauvais état. Combien de blessures étaient du à l'épisode contre Kuma, les pacifistas et Kizaru ? Combien due à son absence dans la prison.

Elle dut lutter contre le sentiment de culpabilité à ne pas être arrivée plus tôt ça ne servait à rien. Elle devait juste devenir plus forte pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Lorsque Jimbei mit une main sur son épaule, elle leva la tête et en voyant son inquiétude pour elle, elle lui sourit légè revint rapidement les cheveux encore mouillés, il avait même pas enlevé ses bandages qui étaient trempés. En secouant la tête elle se leva le laissant s'asseoir à sa place, juste à côté de Luffy. Elle commença ensuite à enlever ses bandages puis les jeta dans une poubelle à proximité avant d'en sortir d'autre de son sac pour les changer.

"Crocodile il a vraiment failli tuer Luffy ?" Ace demanda tout en restant tranquille pour qu'elle puisse le soigner

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Liana

"Je me demandais juste. Heureusement il ne semble pas vouloir rester trop longtemps ici. Apparemment il y a quelqu'un dont il veut s'occuper, il voulait tuer le vieux mais il sait que là avec tout le monde présent et prêt à l'affronter il a pas la moindre chance." Ace

"De qui il veut s'occuper ?" Liana

"Nico Robin." Ace

Liana se figea quelque secondes avant de continuer l'air de rien, aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua son comportement. Elle resta un moment encore auprès de Luffy avant de se lever disant qu'elle allait s'occuper du déjeuner. Elle remonta donc pour aller sur le Sunny, le sous marin était contre le Moby Dick. Elle voulait trouver Crocodile le plus vite possible : avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, mais elle fut interpellé par Rayleigh au passage, ce dernier était à côté de Barbe Blanche.

"Comment va Luffy ?" Rayleigh

"Il a été plus en forme et il lui faut du repos. Mais je sais qu'il va s'en sortir." Liana

"Et Ace ?" Barbe Blanche

"Ça ira mieux quand Luffy aura repris connaissance, mais il tient le coup." Liana répondit en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? Ses commandants ne lui avaient rien dit ? Il n'avait pas parlé à Ace ?

"Je te demandais ça parce que tu le connais mieux que les autres." Barbe Blanche expliqua

Elle s'excusa ensuite, elle venait de repérer Crocodile, elle se dirigea vers lui tout en s'assurant discrètement qu'elle avait ses armes faciles d'accès comme toujours.

"Salut Croco." Liana

Il était un peu à l'écart sur le Moby Dick, avec uniquement Daz Bones près de lui.

"Toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"Crocodile

"Pas grand chose. Juste que j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais traquer Nico Robin c'est vrai ?" Liana

"Oui pourquoi ?" Crocodile

"Ben on va avoir un problème. Vois tu elle est une des nôtres." Liana

"Elle est qu'une traitresse." Crocodile

"Non, elle l'a été pour se protéger, mais elle est à cent pour cent un pirate au chapeau de paille maintenant. On sait pour Ohara, pour son rêve et pour le gouvernement mondial. Tu ne l'approcheras pas." Liana elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton poli et amical mais son regard émeraude était glacé.

"Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi peut être ?" Crocodile "Cette femme n'en vaut pas la peine, elle vous manipule."

Cela lui valut un poignard qui se planta juste à côté de sa tête.

"Tu lui manques de respect encore une fois et le deuxième se plantera entre tes deux yeux. Je suis toute à fait prête à t'affronter, on a défié le gouvernement mondial pour elle, crois moi je n'aurais aucune hésitation à me charger de toi. Que dirais tu d'un arrangement ?" Liana

"Quel genre ?" Crocodile

"Un combat, toi et moi. Si tu gagnes je ne me mettrai pas sur ton chemin pour Robin, si je gagne tu ne t'approche plus jamais d'un des nôtres dans un but négatif." Liana

"Un but négatif ?" Crocodile

"Si tu veux une alliance ou un truc du genre..." Liana "Intéressé ?"

Crocodile la jaugea du regard, il voulait Nico Robin, elle était son accès aux armes antiques, et cette garce méritait une leçon.

"Très bien j'accepte." Crocodile

Après avoir eu la parole de Bones qu'il n'interviendrait pas elle et Crocodile descendirent du Moby Dick pour l'île où ils avaient jeté l'ancre. Une île déserte où on voyait une jungle. Il y avait une plage, Liana les fit aller un peu à l'écart des bateaux, ne voulant pas abîmer un d'entre eux, encore moins risquer de toucher le sous marin dans lequel se trouver Luffy.

Ce duel tombait vraiment à point nommé pour elle, en effet elle avait besoin de se défouler pour éviter de trop engueuler Ace pour son comportement, pour venter ses frustrations utilement. Elle avait besoin de ça et le fait qu'elle pouvait aller à fond, que ça protégerait Robin et que ça éviterait toute idée où elle était faible de la part de l'équipage de son frère : que des bonus à ses yeux. Que les marines la jugent faible elle s'en moquait mais cet équipage elle ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas si ils devaient y rester quelque temps, comme l'état de Luffy le suggérait. Elle n'était pas une poupée sans défense.

Elle se mit face à Crocodile et dégaina son sabre. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ses poignards pour l'évasion ou contre les marines donc il ne s'y attendrait pas. Comme ça ça lui donnerait un peu de distance pour préparer son attaque finale. Elle ne perdrait pas ce combat c'était sur.

Il n'attendit pas, envoyant tout de suite une lame de sable dans sa direction, elle l'évita et riposta avec son son sabre, où elle avait ajouté un peu de magie permettant ainsi à son coup de faire mouche. Le premier sang était pour elle. Elle vit de suite un changement dans l'expression de Crocodile, il l'avait sous estimé malgré le fait qu'il l'avait vu faire voler un bateau, à présent il était concentré. Elle était curieuse de voir combien de temps elle tiendrait contre lui avec son sabre.

* * *

Le combat entre Crocodile et la sœur d'Ace avait vite attiré l'attention des pirates et newkamas, Rayleigh et Barbe Blanche c'étaient même posté à l'avant du bateau pour mieux voir. Les commandants étaient aussi présent, tous sauf Ace et Joz, ce dernier avait perdu quand ils avaient décidé qui devait prévenir Ace. Il se dirigeait donc vers l'infirmerie du sous marin où Ace était assis à côté de son frère, Ivankov et Jimbei avec lui.

"Ace.." Joz

"Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Ace

"Je crois que tu devrais venir voir dehors." Joz

"Pourquoi ? Il y a un soucis ?"Ace

"Ben disons que Crocodile et ta sœur sont en train de se battre." Joz

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Ace était déjà en train de courir pour aller voir la situation. Il arriva sur le pont à côté de Rayleigh et de son père, le combat avait lieu depuis plusieurs minutes, Crocodile n'avait pas réussi à toucher sa cible, pour sa plus grande colère, Liana quand à elle avait réussi à provoquer plusieurs blessures. Elle sentit Ace arriver et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire pendant longtemps. Elle devait arrêter de jouer et passer au niveau supérieur.

Elle ignora donc son frère, ayant juste vu du coin de l'œil que Rayleigh l'empêchait d'intervenir, ainsi que Barbe Blanche. Elle rangea son sabre.

"Tu abandonnes ?" Crocodile

"Non, juste j'arrête de jouer. Après tout je n'ai jamais dit que mon arme principale était mon sabre." Liana

Sur ces mots elle se lança en avant tout en dégainant ses poignards, les recouvrant au passage de magie. Crocodile avait un point faible évident certes mais il n'en était pas moins dangereux. Elle n'allait pas le sous estimer, elle recouvra donc ses deux poignards étaient entouré d'un halo glacé. Il réussit de justesse à parer un coup avec son crochet mais le deuxième atteint sa cible et le blessa à l'œil. Il ne le perdrait pas mais ça laisserait une cicatrice.

Cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa colère, se servant du sable de la plage et de son corps il lança une tornade de sable sur elle, elle ne broncha pas mais elle lança sa propre attaque : un jet d'eau, de l'eau de mer en plus. Le sable retomba donc au sol trop lourd et Crocodile était solide. Elle le bloqua ensuite contre un arbre près de la plage un poignard sur sa gorge et son sa main bloquant son bras sans crochet. Le crochet empoissonné et la lame avait été détruits un peu plus tôt.

Elle avait gagné.

"Tu n'approcheras pas Robin, ou un autre membre de l'équipage on est d'accord ?" Liana

"Tu as ma parole." Crocodile hocha la tête

Cela lui convenait, Crocodile était certes un connard mais il avait de l'honneur néanmoins. Elle le relâcha donc. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête, elle avait gagné un peu de son respect. Sachant que le problème avec lui était réglé elle se tourna vers les navires sachant qu'elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Ace. Il avait l'air furieux mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était inquiet.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! C'était un grand corsaire !" Ace

"Je sais, c'est Luffy qui l'a battu. Mais j'avais pas le choix Ace." Liana

"Pourquoi donc ?" Ace

"Parce qu'il voulait s'en prendre à une des nôtres." Liana

"De qui tu parles ?" Ace demanda surpris

"Tu n'es pas au courant..." Liana

"Au courant de quoi ?"Ace

"Nico Robin est une membre de notre équipage." Liana

"Quoi ?! Attends pourquoi j'aurai du le savoir ?" Ace

"Tu sais quoi de notre voyage exactement ?" Liana

"Ben que vous étiez à Drum puis Alabasta avec la princesse, et aussi que vous avez été à Water 7, rien de plus. Pourquoi qu'est ce que je devrai savoir ?!" Ace

"Oh merde." grogna Liana, elle ne voulait pas du tout apprendre à son frère tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, encore moins l'épisode à Ennies Lobby et avec les Dragons Célestes. Sans parler de la situation avec Moria. "Tu veux bien attendre pour que je réponde à tes questions que Luffy se réveille. Comme ça on raconte ensemble d'accord ?" elle tenta

"Je vais pas aimer à ce point ?" Ace demanda désespéré

"Tu vas pas aimer du tout. C'est pour ça que je pense que quelques jours dans l'ignorance te feront le plus grand bien. D'accord ?" Liana

"D'accord. Juste pour que je me fasse une idée de la catastrophe où en sont vos primes ?" Ace

"Luffy en est à 300 millions, et moi à 160 millions." Liana

"Oh putain. Et ça c'est sans compter ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Tu as raison quelques jours sans savoir seront pas mal." Ace acquiesca

Il savait très bien que cette somme n'était pas du à des assassinats de civils, ou des pillages. Il était pas pressé de savoir ce que ses frangins avaient fait. Il descendit donc à l'infirmerie auprès de Luffy laissant Liana aller prendre une douche et préparer le repas.

Elle était dans la cuisine en train de finir les préparatifs quand Rayleigh la rejoignit.

"Je peux avoir une assiette ? Ce que tu as préparé ce matin était délicieux d'ailleurs." Rayleigh

"Merci, et bien sur je te sers dans un instant c'est presque prêt." Liana

"C'est toi la cuisinière ?" Rayleigh

"Non, c'est Sanji le chef des fourneaux. Moi je me débrouille mais sans plus." Liana

"D'accord. Beau combat contre Crocodile, très impressionnant. Même si j'avais jamais vu ça auparavant." Rayleigh

"Merci beaucoup."Liana

"Tu vas pas m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à le toucher sans liquide et sans fluide ?" Rayleigh

"Fluide ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?"Liana

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, en même temps que Luffy, ce sera plus simple je pense. "Rayleigh

"D'accord, je t'expliquerai peut être alors ce que j'ai fait." Liana répondit en le servant de la piperade avec une omelette

"Ca marche. Je me demandais si ça te dérangerait si je dormais sur votre bateau." Rayleigh

"Non pas du tout, je ferai en sorte que d'ici ce soir la chambre des garçons soit utilisable. Tu voudras un tour du Sunny ?" Liana

"Non je préfères le découvrir seul si ça ne pose pas de soucis." Rayleigh

"Pas de soucis de mon côté, ne touche pas au trésor par contre sinon tu risque la colère terrible de notre navigatrice. Et crois moi nul ne veut ça."Liana

"Je n'y toucherai pas t'en fais pas." Rayleigh

"Tu es le seul ou les newkamas veulent aussi ?" Liana

"Les newkamas partiront dans l'après midi avec un vaisseau de la marine qui a tenté d'attaquer ce matin. Des idiots incapables de sa battre contre de vrais adversaires... Crocodile et son homme de main partiront avec eux. Il faudra demander à Jimbei ce qu'il préfère et la même chose à Ivankov qui veut rester jusqu'à ce que Luffy soit remis." Rayleigh

"Je leur demanderai alors. Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?" Liana demanda tout en préparant les plateaux pour le repas

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Rayleigh

"Est ce que tu voudrais bien garder un œil sur l'escargophone pour moi. Tout les membres de l'équipage ont le numéro et pourront nous joindre comme ça. Je le prendrait bien avec moi mais.." Liana

"Tu préfères éviter que l'escargophone soit près des machines qui aident Luffy. Pas de soucis je comprend. Oui je vais le garder avec moi au cas où. Pourquoi tu as fais deux plats de piperade ?" Rayleigh

"Par réflexe, c'est la quantité que mange Luffy, c'est pas grave ça peut se conserver un peu..." Liana

"Ça te dérange si je la partage avec Barbe Blanche ?" Rayleigh

"Non pas de soucis. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre mes frères. A plus tard Rayleigh." Liana

Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Law où elle trouva Ace, Jimbei et Ivankov. Ils partagèrent le repas en silence, ce n'est que vers la fin que Ivankov posa une question.

"Dis moi Liana-chan quel est ce tatouage sur ton poignet gauche ? Il m'intrigue." Ivankov

Liana le montra donc aux autres et Ace passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

"Ca représente ma fratrie Iva." Liana

"Ta fratrie le A est pour Ace donc avec le chapeau de cow boy et le collier en perle autour de la ligne horizontale." Jimbei commença

"Le L avec le chapeau de paille est pour Paille-boy évidemment, et le L avec un bandana est pour toi. Qui est le S ?" Ivankov

"Nous avions un autre frère, Sabo. Mais il est mort il y a un peu plus de neuf ans à présent." Liana répondit tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre Ace

"Sabo tu dis ? Que lui est il arrivé ?" Ivankov

"Il a voulu prendre la mer sous le drapeau noir quand il avait dix, onze ans et un noble a fait exploser son navire. Pourquoi ?" Liana demanda surprise, il y avait une expression étrange sur le visage de leur ami

Ivankov se hâta de dire que c'était que de la curiosité, et changea ensuite de sujet en demandant à son tour si il pouvait dormir à bord du Sunny, ce que Liana accepta également. Jimbei quand elle lui demanda répondit qu'il dormirait soit dans l'infirmerie soit il avait une chambre disponible à bord du Moby Dick.

Bien calée et n'ayant pas dormi la nuit précédente Liana s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de Ace.


	5. Chapter 5

Liana fut réveillée par Ace quelques heures après s'être endormi, en effet les newkamas allaient partir, avec Crocodile, Daz Bones et Inazuma. Ivankov par contre allait rester quelque temps au minimum jusqu'à ce que Luffy aille un peu mieux. Il rejoindrait ensuite son royaume de Kedetrav. Elle laissa donc Luffy avec Rayleigh, et monta avec Ace dire ses au revoirs. Elle salua chaleureusement Inazuma, le remerciant encore pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle fut ensuite abordée pour sa plus grande surprise, et le mécontentement de Ace par Daz Bones. Ace refusa catégoriquement de la lâcher.

"Comment va Roronoa ?" Bones

"Il a eu mieux, mais il est toujours aussi déterminé." Liana "Il est devenu plus fort aussi."

"Ça ne me surprend pas. J'ai vu comment il était lors de notre combat. Quand tu le revois tu pourrais lui transmettre mes salutations et mes encouragements ?" Bones

"Bien sur. Je transmettrai dès que possible." Liana

"Merci. Je doute qu'on se revoie un jour avec les conditions de ton duel avec mon Boss, mais merci de m'avoir sorti de là. A toi et Chapeau de Paille." Bones

"Merci de nous avoir aidé à sauver notre frère." Liana

Ils se serrèrent la main ensuite, Crocodile inclina la tête en sa direction, il avait plusieurs bandages, et rapidement ils partirent. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, Liana vit sans mal les regards de la plupart des membres de l'équipage, ils voulaient passer du temps avec Ace, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas trop pour être séparé de Luffy quand il était blessé, et d'elle non plus apparemment.

"Va passer la soirée avec tes nakamas Ace." Liana

"Je veux rester avec toi et Luffy." Ace s'obstina

"Ace, ils ont besoin de toi tu leur a manqué, et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Vas y. On ne va nulle part, Luffy est toujours endormi et quelqu'un est toujours avec lui. Moi je dois aller faire du ménage et du rangement pour que Rayleigh puisse dormir à bord. Et à part si tu as beaucoup changé, ce dont je doute, je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas faire de la lessive. Passe la soirée avec eux, depuis combien de temps tu les as pas vu ?" Liana

"Je suis pas à l'aise quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi et je t'aiderai pour le nettoyage." Ace

"Parce que si je viens tu seras plus occupé à me présenter qu'à retrouver les tiens Ace. Je peux les rencontrer un peu plus tard. Ils étaient prêts à partir en guerre pour te sauver, ils ont du s'inquiéter beaucoup pour toi. Profites en maintenant parce que tu sais que quand notre frère va se réveiller il va demander le plus gros de ton attention. Va t'amuser, savoure le fait que tu es libre." Liana

"Tu es sure ?" Ace demanda hésitant

"Oui, je te jure je serai sage, je vais faire du rangement et du nettoyage ensuite j'irai à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Luffy et tu me rejoindras après non ?" Liana demanda avec un doux sourire

"Oui, j'ai besoin d'être près de vous deux. J'étais terrifié... On en parle plus tard d'accord ?" Ace

"Ça marche. File." Liana

"On parlera aussi de l'ombre qu'il y a dans tes yeux." Ace dit en partant

Elle était choquée, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait bien dissimulé. Voilà une autre conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir avec lui. Il allait être super surprotecteur... Elle retourna donc sur le Sunny et entra dans la cabine des garçons, elle était exaspérée, comment pouvait il y avoir un tel bazar. Ils étaient impossible franchement : des habits partout, des restes de repas et des bouteilles d'alcool. C'était presque une porcherie.

Elle y était depuis une bonne heure et la pièce avait l'air un peu mieux, elle redescendait de la salle de sport et le lieu d'observation : la vigie améliorée en somme quand elle vit quelqu'un sur le pont. Izo.

"Bonsoir, je peux t'aider ?" Liana

"Bonsoir, je voulais ..." Izo

"Ace va bien ?" Liana

"Oui il est en train de faire un concours de nourriture avec Atmos. J'ai voulu aller prendre l'air et je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour discuter avec toi. J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi et de ton frère via Ace. Du coup je suis assez curieux. Enfin si je te dérange pas.." Izo

"Non pas de soucis, je veux bien discuter, je suis curieuse des amis de mon frère aussi. Enfin si avoir une discussion quand je fais du ménage ou de la lessive ne te dérange pas." Liana

"Non pas de soucis. Je peux t'aider si tu veux." Izo proposa

"En général je dirai pas non, mais là ce serait cruel. C'est la cabine des garçons. Mais merci quand même." Liana dit en se dirigeant vers la cabine pour continuer

"C'est si sale que ça ? Ouah..." Izo était en train de regarder la pièce assez horrifié

Liana pouvait comprendre sans peine, elle avait débarrassé la cabine des bouteilles et des restes de nourriture ainsi que de thé, elle avait aussi balayé mais il restait un énorme tas de linge sale au milieu de la pièce.

"Je vais aller le laver, la plupart était par terre." Liana offrit comme explication

"Pourquoi tu t'en charges maintenant ? Voire même tout court ?" Izo

"D'habitude je crierais sur les garçons pour qu'ils le fassent, mais là ils sont absents où inconscients mais Rayleigh a besoin d'un lit. Du coup je m'en occupe. J'ai nettoyé le plus gros et maintenant c'est habitable. Si on oublie le linge sale bien sûr." Liana

Elle refusa l'aide de Izo pour changer les draps des garçons et installer des propres sur un des hamacs en bois. Elle mit ensuite tout le linge sale dans un grand sac elle allait le soulever quand Izo le prit, disant que ce serait barbare de sa part de la laisser tout faire. Ils empruntèrent ensuite l'échelle pour descendre à la cale, Liana avait installé deux bassins dans une des réserves pour faire la lessive. Elle les avait rempli d'eau un peu plus tôt.

Elle commença donc à nettoyer puis à rincer et Izo insista pour suspendre au moins le linge, ce pourquoi elle le remercia. Ils discutèrent durant tout le long de tout et de rien, en apprenant un peu plus l'un sur l'autre, Izo alla même jusqu'à se confier sur le fait que Thatch, celui que Teach avait tué, l'ancien commandant de la 4e division lui manquait énormément. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler avec les autres vu que c'était un sujet très douloureux. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre trois frères en un : Thatch, Teach vu qu'il était un meurtrier et Ace qui était parti rapidement pour venger son ami et frère. A quel point il avait eu peur de perdre encore plus de frère à cause de l'action de Barbe Noire, et de la tentative d'exécution d'Ace.

"Je comprends pas comment il a pu partir comme ça, encore moins à un moment pareil." Izo

"Ace ne sait pas bien gérer ses émotions, pendant le plus gros de son enfance la seule émotion qu'il connaissait était la colère. Il ne sait pas vraiment gérer avec le chagrin, il préférera automatiquement la colère. Après la mort de Sabo il voulait le venger, les bandits chez qui on vivait on du le ligoter à un arbre pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas pour tuer le noble. Mais je compte bien aborder le sujet de Barbe Noire avec lui." Liana "Enfin fini. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Izo."

"Pas de soucis. C'était rien." Izo

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" Liana

"Je dis pas non. Mais seulement si ça te dérange pas." Izo

"Non ne t'en fais pas j'aurais pas proposé sinon. Suis moi." Liana dit en remontant l'échelle

"Votre bateau est vraiment sympa. Tu veux bien me faire visiter ?" Izo

"Non désolée, Ace doit le visiter d'abord, et il ne fera ça qu'une fois que Luffy sera réveillé. Tu pourras te joindre avec nous par contre." Liana dit tout en le menant à la cuisine.

Elle prépara une salade de carottes rappées avec deux steak pendant qu'Izo observait les avis de recherche sur un mur avant de s'intéresser aux deux tableaux qui étaient suspendue dans la salle à manger.

"Ces aquarelles sont sublimes."Izo souffla

"Merci." Liana

"C'est toi qui les a peint ?" Izo

"Oui, je préfère le croquis ça me détend mais il m'arrive de faire des aquarelles."Liana

"Elles sont des représentations de vrais paysages ou c'est sorti de ton imagination ?" Izo

"Non ce sont de vrais paysages : celle de droite c'est quand on descendait d'une île céleste Skypiea et l'autre c'est la jungle de Little Garden une île préhistorique." Liana

"Vous êtes allés sur une île céleste ?" Izo

"Oui peu de temps après Alabasta une expérience incroyable." Liana dit tout en faisant une grimace en parlant d'Alabasta, ce que Izo qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle à table, elle avait fini de préparer, remarqua sans problème.

"Pas envie de raconter vos aventures à Ace ?" Izo

"Pas particulièrement non, il va être encore plus surprotecteur du coup si Luffy était réveillé ça m'arrangerait assez." Liana

"Compréhensible, si ce que les journaux disent de vous est vrai je voudrai pas être toi quand il l'apprendra. Encore moins quand il verra ton nouvel avis de recherche." Izo

"M'en parle pas... Pitié.." Liana

Cela fit rire Izo, qui accepta ensuite de changer de sujet, mais pas avant de féliciter Liana pour le repas.

"Comment ça se fait que toi et Roronoa Zoro êtes considéré comme les seconds de votre équipage ? Vous êtes pas nombreux pourtant." Izo

"On est vraiment deux seconds, mais c'est plus du aux caractères des membres de l'équipage qu'autre chose." Liana

"Comment ça ?" Izo

"Zoro est plus celui qui donne les coups de pieds au fesses quand nécessaires, celui qui garde son calme durant les situations graves et fais respecter les quelques ordres de Luffy. Moi je les fais respecter mais aussi je suis là pour qu'il y ait pas trop de disputes entre les membres. Ou que sinon elles ne soient pas sérieuses ou pas longues." Liana expliqua

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Izo pu même voir une photo de la fratrie enfant, une photo prise par Makino quand ils étaient encore tout les quatre.

"Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons comme ça." Izo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer

Liana lava ensuite leurs couverts et ils sortirent, Izo pour aller boire encore un peu avec sa famille et Liana pour aller auprès de Luffy, et permettre ainsi à Jimbei qui avait été à ses côtés d'aller se reposer un peu. Impel Down l'avait bien abimé lui aussi. Cependant Liana ne descendit pas seule, en effet dès qu'Ace la vit il la rejoignit en disant bonne soirée aux autres. Il avait passé trop de temps à ses yeux loin d'elle. Il se sentait quand même mieux qu'avant la soirée, retrouver son équipage lui avait fait du bien, et il était aussi content qu'Izo qui n'avait fait aucune remarque d'aucune sorte sur elle lors de la parution de son avis de recherche ait passé un moment avec elle, il était heureux qu'elle rencontre ses nakamas.

* * *

Le lendemain annonça une arrivée inattendue : le navire de Shanks le Red Force. Barbe Blanche le laissa approcher, parce que bien que Shanks soit un Yonkou comme lui il était décent et en plus lorsque Kaidou avait voulu profiter de la presque guerre pour s'en prendre au territoire de Barbe Blanche, Shanks était intervenu. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était le bienvenu.

Liana ressentit l'approche d'une personne qu'elle reconnaissait comme nakama, sans pour autant savoir qui était cette personne. Lorsqu'elle expliqua cela à Ace il la serra contre lui, elle lui avait expliqué un peu de sa magie. Pour autant tant qu'il ne savait pas qui arrivait il ne la lâcherait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'infirmerie auprès de Luffy pour qui Liana avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à placer des serviettes froides sur son front pour aider à faire baisser la fièvre.

Un des hommes d'équipage d'Ace vint les prévenir que l'équipage du Roux était là et qu'ils devaient venir avant de les remplacer auprès de leur frère. Ils sortirent dans le couloir du sous marin avant que Liana ne demande à Ace de faire un petit détour, pour gagner du temps elle proposa sa téléportation. Il accepta et se retrouva dans son atelier de dessin sur le Sunny. Il s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits, la transition était quelque peu choquante et elle en profita pendant ce temps pour chercher le carnet qu'elle voulait. Il était sur une étagère, heureusement facile d'accès. Ils sortirent ensuite le plus vite possible du Sunny pour rejoindre les autres commandants. Le bras d'Ace placé au dessus des épaules de sa sœur.

Shanks était sur le pont du Moby Dick, devant Barbe Blanche en train de discuter avec Rayleigh. Il y avait avec lui les hauts membre de son équipage, mais juste ceux déjà présent à Fuschia plus de dix ans plus tôt. Dès que Shanks les remarqua il leur fit un grand sourire mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler il fut interrompu par Ben.

"Jeune fille tu as des ennuis." Ben

"De quoi tu parles ?" Ace demanda en se plaçant légèrement devant elle

"Tu es responsable de mes cheveux blancs. As tu la moindre idée du soucis que tu me causes ? Je blanchis avant l'âge à force de m'inquiéter." Ben

"Je proteste, je suis responsable aussi de plusieurs. Même si tu en as décidément plus depuis qu'elle et son équipage ont déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial." Shanks

"Tu trouve ça amusant peut être..." Ben

"Désolé mais est ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Ma petite sœur a déclaré la guerre au gouvernement ?! C'est une blague pas vrai. Liana dit moi que c'est une blague.." Ace demanda d'abord à Shanks puis il se tourna vers elle

En voyant son expression coupable il se sentit pâlir, le gouvernement mondial était la seule chose qui résonna dans son crâne. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'on appelait son nom mais il tomba, évanouie sur le pont du Moby Dick..


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, tout d'abord merci de lire cette fic, et cette note. Voilà je vais faire de retrouvailles entre les chapeaux de paille via escargophone : comme pour Zoro ou Robin par exemple. Mais il va aussi avoir des retrouvailles en direct, au moins pour Chopper et Brook. Je voulais juste savoir si certains d'entre vous voulez voir d'autres retrouvailles en direct.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Ace reprit conscience peu à peu, il espérait de tout cœur que ce qu'il avait entendu avant son somme, oui son somme il refusait d'appeler ça un évanouissement, était une très mauvaise blague de Shanks.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit évanoui" riait d'ailleurs Shanks totalement hilare "Vous croyez qu'il va faire quoi quand il apprendra que vous avez kidnappé des Dragons Célestes ?"

Il s'assit sous le choc, priant encore plus fort que ce ne soit qu'une très mauvaise blague. Il se redressa juste à temps pour voir Shanks faire un bond, apparemment sa soeur avait envoyé un couteau juste en dessous de l'entrejambe de l'empereur pour qu'il arrête de se moquer d'Ace. Et il entendit clairement les rires de son équipage.

"Liana c'était vraiment obligatoire ? Non mais franchement c'est un coup bas." Shanks se plaignait comme un enfant

"Si tu veux je peux lancer le prochain quelques centimètres plus haut..." menaça Liana, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taure Shanks "Comment tu te sens Ace ?"

"Pitié dis moi que vous avez pas défié le gouvernement mondial ou kidnappé des dragons célestes ? Lia je t'en supplie.." Ace

"Ben on a pas kidnappé des dragons célestes." Liana

"Alors c'est quoi cette histoire dans les journaux par rapport à un amiral venant à Sabaody ?" Vista demanda

"Il y a eu un amiral, mais pas à cause d'un kidnapping. On a assommé trois dragons célestes mais il a jamais été question de kidnapping." Liana

"Oh putain... Toi et moi on va avoir une conversation par rapport à ses événements, avant que Luffy ne se réveille dès que mon cœur aura retrouvé un rythme normal par contre." Ace

Il s'était relevé entre temps, avec l'aide de Liana qui le surveillait prudemment, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, se rassurer qu'elle était vivante. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'équipage du Roux et fit revenir son poignard d'un geste du poignet, cela sembla traumatiser un peu Shanks, il avait surement peur qu'elle l'attaque pour de vrai cette fois.

Ben se dirigea ensuite vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, le geste rendu un peu gênant vu que Ace refusait de la lâcher. Ben semblait amusé par la situation, il s'assura qu'elle était pas trop blessée avant de la relâcher, ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps. Shanks demanda ensuite des nouvelles de Luffy, il s'apprêta ensuite à partir.

"Yasopp, tiens cadeau." Liana dit en lui jetant le carnet qu'elle était allé chercher avant d'arriver devant les Roux.

"Quoi c'est pas juste Benny à droit à un câlin, Yasopp à un cadeau et moi juste à des menaces et une tentative d'attaque." Shanks

"Premièrement c'était pas une tentative, je sais parfaitement viser. Deuxièmement à ce que je sache tu n'as pas d'enfant dans notre équipage donc j'ai pas de cadeau à te faire. Et tu aurais peut être eu un câlin si tu n'avais pas causé puis rigolé à l'évanouissement d'Ace." Liana

Elle ignora ensuite Shanks qui était en train de se plaindre comme un enfant à Ben, pour se concentrer sur Yasopp. Il était totalement choqué, observant avec surprise et amour le dessin qu'elle avait fait sur la première page : Usopp. Tout le carnet était composé de différents croquis de sniper, avec le récit de ses exploits. Enfin ceux qu'elle connaissait en tout cas. Il lui avait parfois fallu un peu de temps pour obtenir la vérité mais elle l'avait ajouté à chaque fois. Et en voyant la tête du père elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait.

"C'est mon ..." Yasopp demanda les yeux pleins de larmes

"Oui, c'est ton fils Usopp qu'on a rencontré sur l'île de Sirop. Le sniper de notre équipage, quand j'ai su qu'il était ton fils je me suis dit que je ferai ça. C'est quelqu'un de génial mais il a parfois tendance à un peu exagérer ses actions. En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il est super fier de toi et que dès qu'il a su que Luffy et moi te connaissions il a pas arrêté de nous interroger sur toi." Liana n'avait pas fini de parler que Yasopp la prenait dans ses bras, ignorant Ace qui était toujours attaché à sa taille.

L'équipage du Roux partit peut après, Liana ayant fait un câlin à Lucky Roo, Ben, Yasopp, et Shanks. Elle les regarda partir avec un soupir, Shanks était quelqu'un de bien et elle le savait mais il était vraiment comme Luffy. Elle espérait que son frère ne finirait pas comme ça, ce serait agaçant, encore plus si on ajoutait la quantité d'alcool qu'ingurgitait Shanks. Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

Elle se relaxa quelques minutes dans les bras d'Ace, regardant l'océan avant de le sentir se tendre. Elle réprima un soupir, elle avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter malheureusement. Elle pourrait en tout cas éviter le récit de toutes leurs aventures jusqu'au réveil de Luffy au moins, enfin elle l'espérait.

Ace la conduisit sur le côté du Moby Dick, leur donnant un semblant d'intimité.

"Le gouvernement mondial ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête bon sang ?" Ace hurla

"Oh non, tu n'as aucun droit de me faire la leçon Ace. Notre décision n'était peut être pas calculé mais aucun d'entre nous la regrette. Ils avaient Robin, l'avait forcé à se rendre en se servant d'un traumatisme de son enfance. Elle préférait mourir pour éviter qu'on la considère un jour comme un boulet, qu'on la rejette. Le seul moyen qu'on avait de lui prouver qu'on se moquait de son passé, qu'on l'acceptait entièrement c'était en faisant ça : en mettant le feu au drapeau.

C'était un acte symbolique, parce que la guerre avait commencé au moment où ils avaient emmené Robin, une nakama. Aucun d'entre nous le regrette, et tu n'a pas intérêt à me faire la leçon là dessus." Liana riposta tout aussi discrètement, elle avait refoulé sa colère envers son frère mais là son regard et son ton accusateur la faisait exploser

"C'était stupide.." Ace se fit couper par sa sœur

"Stupide, vraiment ?" Liana demanda d'une voix presque doucereuse mais Ace dans sa colère et son inquiétude ne l'entendit pas

"Bien sur que oui." Ace

"Plus stupide que traquer un homme avec des pouvoirs inconnus peut être ? Ou de ne pas demander des renforts quand tu apprends qu'il était en train de former un équipage ? Ne viens pas me faire la leçon maintenant Ace, parce que tu n'as rien à dire. Si j'avais su à Alabasta que tu était seul je t'aurai jamais laissé partir. C'était de la folie. Tu as même pas envisagé qu'ils pourraient s'y mettre à plusieurs contre toi ? Ou alors tu les as sous estimé ? Deux choses qu'on a appris encore et encore qu'il ne fallait jamais faire. Ne me parle pas de stupidité parce que ce qu'on a fait était pour récupérer une nakama, toi c'était juste parce que tu n'étais pas capable de surmonter ton chagrin." Lorsque Liana dit cela, Ace fit un pas de recul ne pouvant le nier, c'était la vérité. "Pourquoi Ace, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ? Tu n'aurais laissé aucun de tes compagnons faire ce que tu as fais."

"Parce qu'ils méritent de vivre." Ace répondit d'instinct, et il vit avec horreur la douleur sur le visage de sa sœur quand elle entendit ses mots "Désolé.."

"Pourquoi ? Pour avoir dit ce que tu pensais ? Ne t'excuse pas Ace, pas pour me faire plaisir, encore moins si c'est pour me mentir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu accordes plus d'attention à l'opinion de civils, et d'inconnus qu'à celle de ta propre famille, mais là maintenant je peux pas le gérer. Je suis désolée, mais là je peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre que ta mort me déchirerait, et que même si avec Luffy on pourrait peut être avancer on ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'en remettre. Je suis sûre que ce serait la même chose pour tes amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire, faire que je n'ai pas déjà fait pour te convaincre. Mais là moi je peux plus. .. Je vais voir Luffy." Liana finit doucement, et partit dans la direction du sous marin.

Ace la regarda partir mais se retrouva vite le dos contre un mur et assis par terre la tête dans les mains.

"Ace ça va yoi ?" Marco qui avec beaucoup d'autre avaient entendu la conversation décida de s'approcher

"Non. Je la fais souffrir Marco, une des personnes que je veux protéger de tout et je l'ai rarement vu avec autant de douleur dans les yeux. Et le pire c'est qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne, comme presque toujours quand il est question de moi..." Ace pleurait dans ses mains

Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'agonie qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne le cache. C'était dans cet instant qu'il avait revu tout ces petits moments où elle dissimulait ses émotions, ses sentiments pour les protéger, les préserver eux. Il avait vraiment merdé parce que même si il s'était juré de la protéger il était sur d'être une des personnes qui lui avait le plus fait mal...


	7. Chapter 7

Liana était dans l'infirmerie, à côté de Luffy qu'elle avait lavé avec permission de Law qui avait changé les bandages avant de ressortir. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et sa concentration était sur ses nakamas dispersé dans le monde. Mais surtout sur ses frères, Luffy qui souffrait, elle le sentait, et Ace qui était perdu. Elle entendit néanmoins quelqu'un arriver, elle se tourna pour voir Marco avec deux assiettes.

"Je peux entrer yoi ?" Marco

"Bien sûr, merci." Liana dit en prenant l'assiette de carotte rappées et de jambon.

"Pas de soucis, on doit toujours manger, même après une dispute avec un frère yoi." Marco

"Désolée, je voulais pas ..." Liana

"T'en fais pas. Je préfères savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ace, et puis c'est pas ta faute. Comment va t'il yoi ?" Marco demanda en désignant Luffy

"Selon Law comme il a survécu jusque là en étant un imbécile il devrait survivre cette fois encore. C'est en gros ce qu'il a dit, je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter qu'Ace soit là quand il donne des nouvelles." Liana

"Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Comment tu vas yoi ?" Marco

"J'ai eu mieux. Avec qui est Ace ?" Liana

"Avec Pops, ils discutent. Il a dit que tu avais raison comme toujours à son propos yoi." Marco

"Il est pas trop difficile à cerner quand on le connait bien." Liana

"Tu sais c'est normal de craquer de temps en temps yoi." Marco

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Liana

"Ben avec tout ce qui c'est passé je crois pas t'avoir vu faiblir une seule fois, tu peux, aucun membre de notre équipage te blâmerait ou quoique ce soit. Tu peux nous faire confiance yoi." Marco

"Parce que tu crois que c'est parce que je vous fais pas confiance que je me permets pas de craquer ?" Liana demanda légèrement amusée.

"C'est pas le cas yoi ?" Marco

"Est ce que tu laisserais des gens en qui tu n'as pas confiance s'approcher d'un tes frères si il était gravement blessé ?" Liana

"Tu as un point. Alors pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"Ça servirait à rien. Luffy m'a donné des ordres et je continue à les remplir. En plus si je craque Ace va paniquer et va être encore plus surprotecteur qu'avant. La situation est loin d'être bonne mais mes deux frères sont vivants, et mon équipage est plutôt en forme."Liana

Marco la regarda choqué, il allait la questionner par rapport à son équipage et la manière dont elle pouvait savoir comment ils allaient quand Ace arriva. Il se frottait la nuque, signe évident de gêne. Marco décida de laisser les deux ensembles, profitant ainsi pour ramener l'assiette de Liana qui avait mangé durant leur conversation.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça et j'ai jamais voulu voir le mal que ça vous faisait à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu mon existence comme importante pour moi vous vous en remettriez si il m'arrivait quelque chose... Je suis désolé Lia." Ace

"Pendant des années, avant que je rencontre Luffy ma 'famille' avait fait que me dire que j'étais un monstre, que j'avais pas le droit d'exister. Que j'aurai du mourir avec mes parents... Quand j'ai rencontré Luffy, puis vous ensuite, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient forcément menti. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer un monstre..

Je sais pourquoi tu penses que tu ne dois pas exister, mais je sais que c'est faux. Ace le reste du monde déteste tout enfant de pirate ou de révolutionnaire, sans exception. Si on devait les écouter, Luffy ne devrait pas vivre non plus.

En plus tu te juges sur les actions d'un inconnu, tu ne sais de Lui que ce que des civils, des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas t'ont dit, a part les quelques histoires que pépé a pu te dire. Si tu veux te haïr à cause de ton père au moins parle à des personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment. Tu pourrais apprendre des choses inattendues." Liana

"Comme quoi ?" Ace

"Comme le fait qu'il avait une maladie incurable et qu'il s'est rendu à la marine pour avoir une meilleure fin que mourir dans son lit." Liana

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps pour Ace d'assimiler cette information. Liana le laissant faire, ils avaient le temps maintenant et elle savait qu'Ace ne pouvait pas changer d'avis du jour au lendemain. Mais elle espérait que ça aiderait, elle ne voulait jamais plus vivre ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Le silence de l'infirmerie, si on oublie le bruit des machines, fut interrompu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard par des amis d'Ace.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" Ace

"Hey sois cool, on venait voir si tu étais encore en vie. Bonjour moi c'est Haruta." Haruta dit en s'avançant

"N'acceptes jamais rien qu'elle te donne." Ace

Les deux amis se charrièrent un moment sous les regards amusés de Vista, Izo, Marco et Liana.

"Ravie de te rencontrer Haruta, moi c'est Liana." Liana dit dès qu'ils se calmèrent un peu, elle avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et elle ignora avec aise la manière dont Ace la serrait contre lui dès qu'il eut remarqué les autres commandants.

"Je suis un peu déçue, il a même pas de bosses, ni rien. Je pensais trop que tu allais lui botter les fesses." Haruta

"Tu voulais juste me voir souffrir. Sympa l'amie." Ace râla

"Elle oui, nous nous voulions savoir ce qui était arrivé avec les dragons célestes." Izo dit tout en s'avançant vers Liana pour lui faire la bise.

"Ouais c'est vrai avec ce qui c'est passé tu m'as pas raconté. Où est votre équipage d'ailleurs ?" Ace demanda, il s'était posé la question de suite mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion auparavant.

Liana prit une inspiration avant de se décider, après un regard à Luffy.

"Je vais vous raconter mais n'en parlez pas à Luffy à part si c'est lui qui aborde le sujet d'accord ? C'est très douloureux pour nous ce qui c'est passé." Liana

Une fois que tout le monde, y compris Jimbei qui était arrivé entre temps, eut donné son consentement elle commença le récit.

"Quand on est arrivé devant Red Line on avait aucune idée de comment faire pour rejoindre l'île des hommes poissons. On était un peu coincé, Franky notre charpentier avait construit un sous marin, le Shark Submerge III qui pouvait aller jusqu'à 5000 mètres de profondeurs. Brook, notre musicien, Robin et Luffy descendirent pour voir si il y avait la moindre indication quand au chemin à prendre mais ils revinrent bredouille. Enfin pas tout à fait, un monstre marin était après eux. Luffy s'en chargea sans problème donnant un coup dans le ventre du monstre, et à notre grande surprise une sirène Camie et son étoile de mer Papugg. Ils avaient été avalé par le monstre marin.

Elle accepta facilement de nous expliquer comment rejoindre l'île mais elle voulait nous remercier en nous offrant des Takoyakis qu'elle vendait avec Octi. Luffy était bien sur plus qu'enthousiaste et donc elle appela Octi, seulement pour apprendre qu'il avait été capturé par une bande de marchand d'esclave : le gang des maquereaux. Mais ils étaient pas seuls et avaient formé une alliance avec les Exocet Riders, une bande nettement plus puissante que les autres.

On décida d'aller aider, Nami proposa d'ailleurs un échange : le sauvetage et en retour on obtenait le moyen de y a eu quelques complications mais au final on a libéré Octi et réparé un 'tort' que Sanji avait apparemment fait à Duval le chef des Exocet." Liana

"Quelles complications ?" Jimbei

"Et quel 'tort' ? C'est pas ton genre d'être aussi sarcastique." Ace

"Octi, un homme poisson pieuvre, était dans la bande d'Arlong, la même bande qui avait causé de gros soucis à Nami, notre navigatrice, pendant huit ans et qu'on avait battu. Quand on a su que c'était lui on a hésité à l'aider." Liana expliqua en regardant Jimbei qui acquiesça comprenant la situation, elle se tourna ensuite vers Ace "Je sais pas si tu l'as vu mais il n'y a pas de photo pour l'avis de recherche de Sanji. Apparemment ils ont pas réussi à en obtenir une ces abrutis, du coup ils ont fait un dessin." Liana sortit son carnet à dessin de son sac et chercha les deux croquis qu'elle avait fait : l'avant et après Duval "Ce dessin c'est la tête de Duval, le chef des Exocet mais aussi l'image qu'il y a sur l'avis de recherche de Sanji.

Apparemment la marine pensait que Duval et Sanji étaient une seule et même personne et ça a causé pleins de problème à l'idiot, qui du coup voulait tous nous tuer pour se venger. Sanji c'est servi de ses coups de pieds pour lui refaire l'ossature du visage et pour qu'il n'y ait plus de soucis."

"Tu veux dire qu'il y avait vraiment un type avec une tête pareil ?" Haruta demanda morte de rire

Liana acquiesça et elle dut attendre un moment avant de pouvoir continuer, tout le monde riait.

"Duval a ensuite jugé qu'il nous devait une dette pour ce que Sanji avait fait pour lui, il nous a donc donné son numéro au cas où. Après avoir bien mangé on est allé à l'archipel où on s'est séparé. Brook, Chopper et Luffy étaient avec Camie, Octi et Papugg pour aller chercher notre reveteur, un ami de confiance d'Octi. Nami et Robin sont parties faire du shopping, Usopp, Franky et Sanji sont resté à bord. Gin et moi on est parti se balader, même si j'ai surtout attendu que Gin ait fini de se battre et Zoro était parti se balader.

A un moment les Exocet Riders sont venus nous chercher, Camie avait été enlevé. On a fait le tour des groupes de kidnappeur avant d'avoir une piste, on se dirigea tous la bas, mais on était pas tous là. Il y avait Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Gin, Octi, Papugg et moi. On avait pas le temps d'attendre les autres alors on est rentré, on était décidé à acheter Camie pour la sortir de là.

Sauf que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, un dragon céleste a enchérit une somme bien trop élevée pour nous, et puis ensuite Luffy est arrivé avec Zoro, en traversant le toit de la salle des ventes avec un Exocet. Dès qu'il a vu Camie il a pas réfléchi il a foncé vers elle. Octi a tenté de l'arrêter mais pour le maitriser il a du sortir ses autres bras.

Et ensuite le même noble qui avait acheté Camie lui a tiré dessus. Si ça c'était pas suffisant il a commencé à danser de joie." Liana serrait les poings, se rappelant sans mal la colère qui l'avait saisie en voyant la scène. "Luffy a finit par craquer et à l'envoyer valser avec un bon coup de poing. Cela provoqua la panique dans la salle de vente et tout les clients s'enfuirent paniqués. Il restait trois équipages pirates, le notre celui de Trafalgar Law et de Eustass Kidd, avec bien sûr les esclaves, les gardes de la salle plus le père et la sœur du dragon céleste que Luffy avait frappé.

On a réussi à libérer Camie grâce à l'intervention de Rayleigh, qui était le reveteur que Octi voulait nous présenter, Franky donna ensuite la clé de leur chaînes aux esclaves. On s'est tiré ensuite, après une mini rencontre avec les marines.

On est allé au bar de Shakky où Rayleigh a accepté de recouvrir notre bateau, ça devait prendre trois jours. Du coup on a décidé de se séparer, on venait de quitter le bar quand les ennuis ont commencé. Un type qui ressemblait à Kuma c'est pointé, mais c'était pas lui, c'était un pacifista. Une nouvelle arme de la marine. Il y en avait un autre qui est arrivé ensuite, mené par Sentomaru un type avec une énorme hache. Puis Kizaru s'est pointé et enfin le véritable Kuma. On avait eu un espoir avec l'arrivée de Rayleigh de pouvoir s'enfuir mais c'était impossible au final.

On était pas en forme à la base, mais je doute que même au top niveau on aurait vraiment pu faire une grosse différence. Kuma nous a touché les uns après les autres nous envoyant à différents endroits, Luffy en dernier. Voilà ce qui c'est passé."

Elle regardait Luffy, se rappelant la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti de sa part même inconsciente quand il les avait vu disparaître les uns après les autres. Elle ne voulait jamais plus ressentir ça.

Les autres étaient silencieux, Ace ne disant rien mais elle sentait sa colère et sa peine. Colère au fait qu'il n'avait pas été là pour les protéger, et peine à l'idée de la souffrance que ses petits frères et sœurs devait ressentir.

Ils furent tous tiré de leur pensées quand Jimbei se mit à genoux devant Liana. Si la situation suite au récit n'avait pas été aussi grave, les commandants de Barbe Blanche aurait explosé de rire devant la tête de Liana. Elle semblait vouloir s'enfuir en courant. Même si Marco se jura qu'il allait la faire rougir le plus souvent possible. Quand cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit il jeta un regard incertain à Ace, il ne savait pas du tout comment le frère surprotecteur réagirait si il passait du temps avec Liana, encore moins après le commentaire qu'il avait fait après le premier avis de recherche de la jeune femme, en disant qu'elle était extrêmement séduisante. Un point avec lequel il était toujours d'accord d'ailleurs, le temps passait en mer et en tant que pirate n'avait fait que l'embellir d'avantage.

Elle tenta de faire relever Jimbei mais il refusa.

"Liana-san je ne sais pas comment je peux un jour vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour deux membres de mon peuple. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer ma gratitude et ma reconnaissance. Non seulement vous avez risqué la colère des dragons célestes pour un ancien ennemi et une sirène que vous ne connaissiez pas mais en plus vous avez stoppé Arlong. Sans compter que grâce à ton intervention et celle de ton frère on a réussi à empêcher une guerre. Merci vraiment." Jimbei dit en s'inclinant

Liana était extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle en rougissait d'embarras.

"Jimbei relève toi s'il te plait. " A son plus grand bonheur il s'exécuta, et en entendant le rire idiot de Ace elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. "Si tu as des remerciements à faire adresse les à Luffy, mais je suis sûre qu'il te dira pareil que moi. On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire, pour Arlong on s'est occupé de lui pour Nami, une nakama. Pour les dragons célestes Camie et Octi sont des amis, donc pour nous c'était normal. Et au final pour la guerre, c'était plutôt accidentel, on voulait juste récupérer notre frère. Ne nous remercie pas vraiment, c'est pas nécessaire."

Jimbei voyant que la jeune femme était mal à l'aise décida de changer de sujet et il commença à raconter sa rencontre avec Ace, et leur combat de cinq jours et cinq nuits. Les autres écoutèrent volontiers également, ils voulaient en savoir plus sur l'autre famille d'Ace, et si ça voulait dire entendre parler d'un beau combat ça les dérangeait pas vraiment.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait trois jours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le Moby Dick et quatre jours depuis que Luffy était inconscient. Liana avait réussi à cacher la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dû aux connections qu'elle maintenait avec l'équipage. Ce n'était pas toujours facile malheureusement, elle ressentait la douleur de Luffy ainsi que celle de Zoro en plus de celle de ses propres blessures. Mais c'était le seul moyen de savoir comment aller les autres, c'était un sacrifice qu'elle était prête à payer pour ses nakamas.

La journée de la veille avait été plutôt agréable au final, elle avait appris à mieux connaître certains des amis d'Ace et ça avait eu l'avantage en plus d'aider Ace. Il allait mieux petit à petit, mais elle savait qu'il ne serait vraiment rétabli que quand Luffy serait réveillé, alors là seulement il se laisserait se détendre.

Elle était dans l'infirmerie, comme presque toujours, Ace dormait sur un lit non loin de Luffy et elle discutait avec Marco et Izo lorsque Akim, un des hommes de la seconde division, vint la chercher, Rayleigh l'envoyait. Liana ne perdit pas de temps à monter, Marco l'accompagnant il avait besoin de parler à Pops dans tous les cas.

En arrivant devant Barbe Blanche et Rayleigh Liana dut retenir un éclat de rire, Zoro était en train de les insulter via escargophone, elle était amusée mais elle devait pas le laisser faire. Ils avaient déjà de la chance que Barbe Blanche le prenait à la rigolade.

"Et si vous faites quoi que ce soit je ..." Zoro était toujours en train de menacer

"Tu vas te taire maintenant Zoro avant de dire une plus grande connerie." Liana dit tout en s'avançant

"Mais Lia..." Zoro

"Non, tu parles à celui qui a sauvé nos fesses au minimum à tout les deux sur Sabaody et à l'homme que mon frère respecte et vois comme un père. Donc ça suffit." Liana le stoppa avec une voix un peu plus dure

L'escargophone souffla mais Zoro acquiesça, il reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse récupérer l'appareil et quitter le pont du Moby Dick pour lui parler.

"Liana est ce que tu me prends pour un idiot ?" Zoro

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?" Liana

"Parce que le numéro de l'escargophone du bateau était cousu dans mon bandana. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Zoro

"Tu t'en es servi ?" Liana

"Oui mais .." Zoro

"Tu avais perdu les autres ?" Liana

"Oui..." soupira Zoro vaincu

"Donc j'ai bien fait. Je te connais tu peux être aussi tête en l'air que Luffy, surtout avec tes affaires. Le numéro de l'escargophone est pour lui aussi sur son chapeau." Liana

"Comment tu vas ? Et Luffy ?" Zoro

"Luffy est inconscient mais il va se remettre. Il a surtout poussé son corps au delà de ses limites, comme toujours je dirai sauf que cette fois il a été empoisonné en plus. Moi ça va, et j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as fait pour rouvrir tes blessures et pour les aggraver." Liana

"Comment ... Liana t'es folle ou quoi ? Si Luffy est en si mauvais état que ça c'est trop dangereux pour toi." Zoro explosa une fois qu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait

Sa réaction intrigua l'équipage qui était déjà très curieux sur la manière dont Liana savait ça. C'était en effet la première fois qu'elle parlait avec lui.

"C'est les ordres du capitaine je te signale. Mais je l'aurais fait dans tous les cas. Réponds à ma question." Liana

"Je combats des singes à tendance humaine, ils sont étranges. Tu pourrais faire des recherches sur eux ?" Zoro demanda ensuite

Liana accepta et commença à noter les caractéristiques des animaux que Zoro lui donnait.

"Si on oublie les singes, tu es en sécurité ?" Liana

"Ouais, je suis sur une île plutôt déserte, si on oublie la fille fantôme de Thriller Bark, le seul truc c'est que l'île bouge. Chaque fois que je vais vers la côte je me retrouve devant le manoir." Zoro dit avec une note d'agacement dans son ton

Liana dut réprimer un sourire en entendant cela. Elle savait très bien que l'île ne bougeait pas du tout.

"Reste au château Zoro si tu y es en sécurité." Liana

"Mais on doit se retrouver.." Zoro

"Zoro, tu es blessé et Luffy aussi. Bon moi aussi mais moins que vous." Liana ajouta en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait "Selon Trafalgar Law, Luffy a besoin d'au moins un mois de repos, ce qui veut dire qu'on pourra pas aller dans le Nouveau Monde tous ensemble pendant un moment. Et je t'adore mais je ne veux pas avoir à te gérer en plus de Luffy pour m'assurer que vous vous reposiez. Sans compter que pour ça il faudrait que tu arrives jusqu'à nous sans te faire repérer par les marines et sans te perdre. Donc reste où tu es et je viendrais te chercher quand on devra se retrouver d'accord ?"

"Je ne me perds pas d'abord." Zoro protesta

"Tu n'es pas un grand navigateur Zoro, ce serait risqué que de faire le voyage jusqu'à Sabaody par toi même." Liana compromit.

Zoro finit par se résoudre à l'idée et accepta, il prévînt par contre qu'il rappellerait chaque jour pour prendre des nouvelles.

"Avant que j'oublie Daz Bones, alias Mr 1 te salue et t'encourage." Liana

"D'accord. Liana comment vont les autres ?" Zoro

"Ça va dans l'ensemble, je suis inquiète pour Robin et Sanji par contre. Ils sont pas tranquille, mais ils ne sont pas blessés en tout cas." Liana

"Saleté de cuistot." Zoro

"Oui oui nounours." Liana le taquina, faisant référence à son côté doux comme par exemple quand il dormait avec Chopper dans ses bras

"Comment tu as su ?" Zoro

"Comment j'ai su quoi ? Zoro qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?" Liana

"J'ai besoin d'aide avec une fille." Zoro

Sa phrase choqua Liana quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Liana

"C'est la fille fantôme de Thriller Bark, elle s'est mis en tête que j'étais son serviteur Kumacy un zombie. Comment je gère ça ?" Zoro

"C'est celle qui contrôle les fantômes négatifs ?" Liana

"Oui." Zoro

"Essaie de lui parler gentiment et évite de l'insulter. D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que vous m'avez dit elle est assez sensible. Après en cas de besoin elle est terrifiée des cafards." Liana

"Ok merci. Je vais devoir y aller. Lia, fais attention à toi. Je suis sûr que Luffy ne voudrait pas que tu fasse ça tout le temps, et je parle pas d'Ace." Zoro dit avant de raccrocher

Il avait bien fait, Liana avait envie de lui crier dessus, elle se contenta du coup de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

"Merci Rayleigh pour avoir répondu, et je m'excuse pour ses propos." Liana dirigea la fin de sa phrase autant à Rayleigh qu'à Barbe Blanche

"Gurara. Il n'y a pas de mal, mais de quoi ton ami parlait quand il disait que c'était trop dangereux pour toi ?" Barbe Blanche demanda curieux et un peu inquiet

"Rien d'important. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je voudrais retourner près de mes frères." Liana

Elle partit ensuite, elle voulait rechercher les singes dont Zoro avait parlé, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé quelques livres dans la bibliothèque du Sunny elle retourna à l'infirmerie, Ace était toujours endormi heureusement, ainsi qu'Izo qui était en train d'étudier les croquis de Liana.

* * *

Barbe Blanche la regarda partir avec un sourire partagé par Rayleigh.

"Elle a du caractère ce petit bout de femme." Rayleigh commenta

"Ça c'est sur. Son frère aussi d'après le peu que j'ai vu. J'aimerai bien en faire un de mes fils et une de mes filles." Barbe Blanche "Elle a une grande force en tout cas."

"Que veut tu dire Pops yoi ?" Marco qui était à côté d'eux demanda

"D'après ce que tu m'as dit elle a vu tout son équipage dispersé, et elle a été séparé de son frère. Un frère qu'elle ne quitte presque jamais selon Ace, pourtant elle n'a pas flanché, elle est allé à Impel Down pour sa famille. Même si je suis encore curieux de savoir comment elle a réussi ce coup là. Ensuite elle gère Ace et Luffy pour les sortir de là, et pour les amener jusqu'ici. Et une fois là elle accepte d'être séparé du gamin parce que Rayleigh le lui demande et dès qu'elle peut elle sort Ace du sous marin pour lui faire passer du temps avec nous, et avant ça elle a botté les fesses de Crocodile.

Ce genre de femme ne suit pas un homme parce qu'il est son frère, de même qu'un homme comme Roronoa ne suit pas n'importe qui. Avec ce qu'il a fait jusque là j'ai hâte de le rencontrer vraiment." Barbe Blanche dit avec un air pensif

Le même air qu'il avait avant de prendre Ace avec eux, Marco ne peut s'empêcher de penser. Il adorerait qu'elle reste avec eux, la possibilité de la voir tout les jours, d'être dans le même équipage.. Mais il a le sentiment qu'elle ne rejoindra Pops que si Luffy le rejoint, et ça a pas l'air d'être le genre. Ils verront bien ..


	10. Chapter 10

Marco décida d'aller voir Liana après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père. Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie apparemment elle avait voulu aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il alla donc à bord du Sunny, examinant les choses, il comprit dès qu'il fut à bord ce que Rayleigh avait voulu dire quand il avait demander la présence de la jeune femme à bord, le bateau était comme vivant, ça faisait penser au Moby Dick mais différent en même temps. En tout cas une chose était sûre Marco n'était pas le bienvenue.

"Marco. Il y a un soucis ?" Liana demanda en sortant sur le pont, elle avait senti que le Sunny n'était pas content et était allé voir quel était le problème. Elle avait été assez surprise de voir le Premier Commandant.

"Non, non, je voulais voir si tout allait bien yoi." Marco répondit un peu choqué, en effet dès que Liana avait dit son nom, le bateau avait arrêté tout, devenant presque accueillant.

"Ça va je te remercie." Liana dit en sortant, elle avait attrapé du matériel à jardinage

"Tu jardines ? C'est pour toi qu'il y a le pont comme ça yoi ?" Marco demanda curieux, il n'avait jamais vu un bateau avec de l'herbe dessus, encore moins une balançoire. Il avait envie de le visiter, mais quand il avait parlé avec Izo son frère lui avait dit qu'elle refusait de le faire visiter avant le réveil de Luffy vu que c'était son rôle en tant que capitaine

"Non, Robin jardine. Je vais m'occuper de tout en attendant qu'on se retrouve." Liana répondit avec un air dégagé

Si Marco n'avait pas été aussi observant il se serait laissé piéger par la nonchalance, mais il vit la douleur qu'elle éprouvait quand elle mentionna son amie et leur séparation. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que c'était, être séparé de tout son équipage en un seul coup comme ça. Elle repoussait sa douleur pour se concentrer sur ses frères et tout ça. Il était de plus en plus intéressé par cette femme.

"Je peux t'aider yoi ?" Marco

"Non je te remercie, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, juste un peu d'entretien." Liana

"Donc Nico Robin aime jardiner, surprenant yoi." Marco

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"J'imaginais pas ça c'est tout yoi." Marco

"Tu pensais qu'elle ne voulait que faire renaître les armes antiques ?" Liana demanda, en voyant Marco acquiescer gêné elle secoua la tête "Robin n'a jamais été intéressé dans les armes antiques, elle c'est l'histoire qui l'intéresse. Si Crocodile était après elle c'est parce qu'elle l'a trahi pour ne pas lui dévoiler la position de Pluton. C'est quelqu'un de très doux et gentil qui a eu une très mauvaise chance dans la vie."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous rencontre yoi." Marco ajouta n'aimant pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux verts

"Ouais, probablement. Luffy a le don d'aider les gens sans forcément s'en rendre compte.

"Je suis sûr que toi aussi. Je me base sur ce qu'Ace nous a dit de vous deux yoi." Marco ajouta en voyant le regard presque moqueur que lui adressait la jeune femme

Il l'observa un moment, laissant le silence s'installer pendant qu'elle s'occupait des fleurs.

"Je peux te poser une question yoi ?" Marco demanda après un moment

"A part celle que tu viens de poser ?" taquina t'elle "Oui bien sûr. Je garantis pas que je répondrais par contre."

"Comment tu as su que ton ami avait ré-ouvert ses blessures yoi ?" Marco

Elle se figea et le regarda un moment comme pour le juger, Marco se laissa faire. Il était juste curieux. Elle finit par prendre une décision parce qu'elle se remit à son jardinage avec un soupir.

"Je suis comme connecté à chacun de mes nakamas, je peux le bloquer plus ou moins, mais en ce moment je ne le fais pas pour pouvoir savoir comment ils vont. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour Zoro, et que je ne suis pas devenu folle d'inquiétude." Liana finit la phrase avec un sourire triste

Il fallut un moment à Marco pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Tu veux dire que tu ressens leur émotions yoi ?" Marco

"Pas leurs émotions, enfin à part quand elles sont vraiment fortes, plus leur souffrance." Liana

"Et là tu les ressens yoi?" Marco

"Oui." Liana

"Mais Luffy il est compris dans ça yoi ?" Marco demanda inquiet

"Oui, et Ace aussi. Mais je ressentais pas sa douleur quand il avait des menottes en granit marin." Liana expliqua brièvement en serrant les dents en repensant à l'état de son frère

Il était toujours couvert de bandage pour guérir les multiples blessures qu'il avait obtenu à Impel Down, même chose pour Jimbei d'ailleurs. Cela donnait envie de vomir à Liana, ça ou de retourner à la prison pour détruire tout. Avant que Marco ne puisse répondre, ou commenter sur ce qu'elle avait dit, Ace arriva, il était pâle et avait un escargophone dans les mains.

"Lia, c'est le vieux shnock." Ace

Sur ce Marco les laissa, comprenant que c'était un problème personnel et il partit réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ses pas le menant au chevet de Luffy, il était de plus en plus curieux envers le supernova qui avait réussi à gagner le respect non seulement de Jimbei mais aussi de Rayleigh et même de Pops en peu de temps. Ils avaient une dette énorme envers lui, il avait sauvé un grand nombre de vie avec son intervention.

"Marco-ya, tout va bien ?" Law demanda

"Oui, comment va t'il yoi ?" Marco

"Plutôt bien étant donné les coups qu'il a reçu. Son corps a surtout besoin de récupérer de sa stupidité, après s'être fait empoisonner par Magellan il aurait du prendre au moins une semaine de repos, mais alors que son corps était pas en état de continuer, même avant il était pas en super forme, il a continué quand même, aggravant et obtenant d'autre blessures. Liana-ya m'a dit qu'il passait souvent plusieurs jours endormi pour reprendre des forces, donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire quand il se réveillera." Law dit calmement

Marco serra les dents, il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont le capitaine des Heart Pirates avait dit le nom de la jeune femme, c'était comme si il le savourait en le prononçant. Mais il ne montra aucun signe de son agacement envers l'autre pirate, il était doué à dissimuler ses émotions.

"Où est Liana-ya d'ailleurs ? C'est rare de ne pas la voir ici, elle ou son frère ainé d'ailleurs." Law

"Ace et elle sont en train de parler avec leur grand père, ils descendront surement après yoi." Marco

Le capitaine pirate partit après un dernier commentaire sur la beauté de Liana qui illuminait son sous marin, Marco réussit à se calmer et à l'ignorer après un moment. Cette jeune femme avait vraiment réussi à passer toutes ses défenses, à l'intéresser. Marco en pensant à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Ace réagirait si il savait ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour elle.

* * *

"Il est en ligne, on peut toujours raccrocher pas vrai ?" Ace proposa à sa sœur, il avait pas tellement envie de parler à Garp

"Il viendrait en personne à la première possibilité tu le sais. Vaut mieux régler ça maintenant. Tu veux que je m'en charge seule ?" Liana lui proposa mais Ace refusa

Ils s'installèrent donc à la cuisine et décrochèrent l'escargophone.

"Allo ? Liana, Luffy, Ace ?" Garp

"Oui, le vieux c'est nous qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Ace

"Enfin Luffy est pas là mais nous oui." Liana

"Pourquoi Luffy est pas avec vous ?" Garp

"Il est inconscient, il récupère." Ace

"Mais il va bien ?" Garp

"Parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ? T'étais pas concerné quand Ace se faisait torturer par le gouvernement. Le gouvernement et la marine représentent la justice ? Me fais pas rire, c'est ridicule." Liana explosa

"Comment oses tu ?" Garp commença à hurler mais Liana répondit

"Non comment oses tu défendre le gouvernement qui tortures des gens qui ne peuvent plus se défendre ? Qui sont prisonniers ? As tu idées des souffrances qu'Ace a enduré à Impel Down ? Ou Jimbei quand il a refusé de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait ? Refuser de bouger de ses convictions ? C'était de la torture pure et simple et tu oses parler de justice. Tu voulais qu'on devienne des marines pour défendre ce genre d'action ?" Liana demanda presque calmement, seul ses poings montraient sa colère

"Je voulais que vous deveniez des marines pour la famille. Pour vous protéger." Garp

"Nous protéger ? Mais tu es aveugle. Que crois tu qu'ils auraient fait en apprenant les parents de Luffy ou d'Ace ? Ils les auraient tué à la première occasion, ne voulant pas que leur sang survivent. Tu parles de famille mais tu aurais voulu qu'on travaille pour les mêmes personnes qui ont permit la mort de Sabo ? Qui permettent l'esclavage ? Qui lèchent le cul des Dragons Célestes ?

Tu parles de famille, mais quand a t'on vraiment fait partie de la tienne ? Ou étais tu quand on avait besoin de toi ? Pour nous aider à récupérer Sabo ? Pour nous aider contre Bluejam ? Ou même contre le monstre marin ou les bandits ? Tu n'étais pas là, c'était Shanks, ou Dadan ou même nous même. On a du se débrouiller tout seul, s'élever tout seul pendant que toi tu donnais tout à la seule passion de ta vie la marine.

Tu ne venais que pour nous taper dessus, nous jeter dans des ravins ou nous faire combattre des animaux. Rien d'autre.

Même quand on a t'a vu après Ennies Lobby tu ne nous as même pas demandé comment on allait, ou de te présenter nos nakamas. Non tu as critiqué le fait qu'on réalisait nos rêves. Et après ça tu as obéi à la marine pour nous couler.

Alors félicitations tu es un bon chien du gouvernement. Tu as fait ton choix, et comme d'habitude c'est pas nous. Mais merci pour nous avoir permis de nous rencontrer." Liana retenait ses larmes à la fin c'était des adieux elle le savait, tant que Garp resterait un marine ils ne pourraient pas le voir.

Ace raccrocha l'escargophone, il n'y avait rien à ajouter, et elle n'avait dit que la vérité. Il se contenta à la place de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Pleurant en même temps pour le grand père qu'ils avaient perdu. Celui qui avait choisi pour la deuxième fois la marine à la place de sa famille.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Text

Liana et Ace étaient dans l'infirmerie, seuls avec Luffy qui était toujours inconscient. Ace était appuyé contre la porte et Liana passait sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient raccroché avec Garp. Ace était allé rendre l'escargophone à son Pops, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait ainsi pas vu le regard inquiet de sa famille. Il était de suite descendu voir Liana et Luffy.

"Tu étais pas obligé de dire ça tu sais. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je voulais pas que tu aies à choisir comme ça." Ace finit par dire, il n'aimait pas la situation, les larmes dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, qui n'avaient pas leur place là. Liana devrait sourire, rire, mais depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé à Impel Down les rires et les sourires n'avaient pas été nombreux et pas totalement vrais, il avait horreur de ça.

"Je sais que j'étais pas obligé. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était vrai. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire, Luffy, toi, Sabo avaient toujours été mes priorités, les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. L'équipage s'est ajouté ensuite, tous me montrant qu'ils étaient dignes de la confiance de Luffy. Il sera toujours notre grand père, mais au moins il n'y aura plus de faux espoirs comme il a fait à Water 7. Venir nous voir comme si rien n'avait changé, pour quelques jours après tenter de nous couler.

Je préfères que la situation soit claire, et puis il avait fait son choix. Au moment où il a décidé de rien faire pour t'aider son choix avait été fait. Il nous aime je le sais, mais on est toujours passé après son travail. Il est temps qu'il s'en rende compte." Liana dit doucement sans cesser ses gestes, Ace ne savait pas si elle se réconfortait en passant la main dans les cheveux de Luffy où si il pouvait le sentir, mais il comprenait ce besoin de contact. Liana n'avait jamais été séparé de Luffy, pas longtemps en tout cas, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris ils avaient été séparé jusqu'à Impel Down.

Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était pas doué pour les mots mais avec ses gestes il lui faisait comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. En tout cas il espérait qu'elle comprenait.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, ne se séparant que quand Izo vint les chercher pour manger, Liana avait protester mais elle n'avait pas de base sur laquelle s'appuyer. Iva était descendu avec le cross-dresser pour rester avec Luffy, et Ace voulait qu'elle vienne, allant même jusqu'à lui faire des yeux de chien battu pour qu'elle cède.

Elle monta donc avec les deux pirates, et s'assit sur le pont avec Izo pendant qu'Ace allait chercher à manger, il avait insisté. Elle se retrouva vite avec les autres commandants et Jimbei, ils étaient assis pas loin de Barbe Blanche, dès qu'Ace revint avec à manger il jeta un regard suspicieux à ses frères. Ils n'aimaient pas voir des hommes près de Liana, enfin sauf Izo, qui n'était pas intéressé et Haruta qui était une fille. Les autres commandants il était pas pour.

Le repas se passait bien, et Liana était ravie de voir comment son frère était avec cette partie de sa famille, mais à un moment elle nota un changement en lui. Il allait dire quelque chose et commençait même à se tourner, mais il n'y avait personne. Son attitude changea alors, il était plus silencieux après ça. Liana comprit aisément qu'il avait voulu parler à ce Thatch, son ami que Barbe Noire avait tué, et pour lequel Ace ne s'était pas donné la possibilité de faire son deuil.

Après ça le repas se passa plutôt en silence, les discussions brèves, après le repas Ace posa sa tête sur les genoux de Liana.

"Raconte moi une histoire." Ace réclama

"Pourquoi je ferai ça et pourquoi tu es obligé de te coucher sur moi ?" Liana protesta faiblement, elle savait très bien qu'elle céderait facilement

"Parce que tu es confortable et s'il te plait." Ace lui envoya ensuite des yeux de chien battu, ce pourquoi elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front qui le fit râler. Cependant il arrêta vite quand il vit le sourire de sa soeur, elle allait le faire

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et prit une des mains de la jeune femme pour qu'elle la passe dans ses cheveux, ce qu'elle fit après un soupir de résignation.

"Tu devais être un chat dans une vie antérieure." elle marmonna, mais il ne répondit pas pour le plus grand amusement de tous, en effet il était trop à l'aise "Tu connais l'histoire du royaume de Drum ?" elle demanda déterminée à l'aider à faire son deuil, c'était nécessaire

"Non, où c'est ?" Ace

"C'est l'île hivernale juste avant Alabasta, mais maintenant ce doit être un autre nom." Liana réfléchit

"Non je connais pas, j'y suis pas resté longtemps." Ace

"Le royaume de Drum était le royaume de Wapol, un abruti et un despote. Il voulait avoir un contrôle absolu sur ses sujets et se considérait comme supérieur à tous. Il avait trois conseillers, deux qui pensaient comme lui et qui lui obéissaient sans question, et un autre qui se souciait du peuple et n'était pas d'accord avec le roi. Leur nom était Chess, Kuromarimo pour les deux premiers et le dernier était Dalton.

Le royaume de Drum était réputé pour ses médecins mais en réalité à cause de la tyrannie du roi les médecins étaient tués ou chassés hors du pays. Il n'y en avait que vingt qui avaient le droit de rester, les Toubibs 20 aux ordres de Wapol. Si les citoyens avaient besoin de soins ils devaient supplier le roi. Seuls deux docteurs avaient échappé cette chasse au médecins, le docteur Hiluluk et le docteur Kureha.

Il y a un plus de six ans, le docteur Hiluluk a rencontré un renne un peu spécial, tu vois il était né avec un nez bleu et pour cela il avait été rejeté par les autres rennes, il avait grandi surtout tout seul et à l'écart du troupeau. Un jour ce renne a trouvé un fruit du démon, le fruit de l'humain. Cette nouvelle différence fit qu'il fut entièrement rejeté par les autres rennes, mais il se disait que ce n'était pas grave après tout maintenant il était aussi humain. Alors il s'est transformé dans sa forme humaine et il s'est approché d'un village. Mais là encore il fut rejeté, on lui tira dessus, lui jeta des pierres. Le renne ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'acceptait, et en plus il était blessé. C'est là qu'il rencontra le docteur Hiluluk, qui découvrit alors que la créature, le yéti que craignait les villageois était inoffensif.

Le docteur réussit à gagner sa confiance et à le soigner. Il le nomma Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper. Les deux commencèrent à tout faire ensemble, Chopper était absolument fasciné par les recherches du docteur et il le considérait comme un père. Mais un jour, environ un an après leur rencontre Hiluluk rejeta Chopper, allant même jusqu'à lui tirer dessus pour le faire partir.

Chopper était dévasté mais il était aussi curieux, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il était rejeté après un an. Alors il suivit le docteur jusqu'à la maison du docteur Kureha, et là il apprit que le docteur Hiluluk souffrait d'une maladie incurable et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Chopper était inconsolable, mais aussi déterminé. Hiluluk lui avait appris que pour ceux qui voguait sous le pavillon noir rien n'était impossible. Alors il est retourné dans la maison du docteur Hiluluk et a commencé à chercher dans les livres de médecine. C'est là qu'il a trouvé l'image d'un champignon avec le signe de tête de mort à côté, pour lui ça voulait dire que c'était un remède.

Alors il est allé le chercher, se faisant battre au passage par les rennes vu que le champignon était dans leur territoire. Mais finalement Chopper réussit à ramener le champignon au docteur, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour le soigner avant de boire une soupe avec le champignon vénéneux dedans. Disant à Chopper qu'avec un cœur comme le sien il deviendrait un grand docteur.

Hiluluk partit ensuite pour le château royal, Wapol pour faire sortir les deux médecins avaient fait courir le bruit que les Toubibs 20 étaient malades, et donc qu'ils ne pouvaient plus soigner la population. Kureha savait que c'était forcément un piège mais Hiluluk ne voulut rien entendre, il y alla. C'était bel et bien un piège, Wapol l'attendait avec ses trois conseillers, des gardes et les toubibs 20 en pleine forme.

Hiluluk était soulagé, il avait été inquiet pour ce pays. Wapol voulut l'emprisonner mais le docteur lui répondit que c'était pas nécessaire, qu'il était mourant. Et là il a demandé quand est ce qu'on meurt vraiment ? Quand on leur tire une balle en plein cœur ? Quand ils sont atteints d'une maladie incurable ? Quand ils boivent une soupe de champignons vénéneux ? Non, rien de tout ça, ils meurent quand ils tombent dans l'oubli.

Après avoir dit cela il s'est fait exploser, ne voulant pas que celui qu'il voyait comme son fils se sente responsable de sa mort.

Ce qu'il dit ce jour là changea certaines personnes, les toubibs 20 et Dalton. Quand le moment vint pour eux de se séparer de Wapol cinq ans plus tard ils purent le saisir, tout cela à cause des paroles d'un docteur de pacotille. Hiluluk avait de grands rêves et espoirs mais il n'avait malheureusement pas de compétences médicales." Liana raconta doucement

Elle voyait qu'Ace comprenait ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde sur le pont s'était tu pour écouter son histoire, même si elle s'en était pas aperçu.

"Il lui est arrivé quoi au renne ?" Ace finit par demander doucement

"Après avoir été épargné grâce à l'intervention de Dalton, il s'était rendu au château pour tenter de sauver son père adoptif, il est retourné voir docteur Kureha, qui a accepté de le prendre comme élève. Sa doctorine, comme il l'appelle lui a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait et elle l'a laissé partir cinq ans après le début de son apprentissage avec un équipage pirate totalement fêlé." Liana expliqua avec un sourire "Mais elle lui a fait des adieux en beauté, Hiluluk avait un rêve, faire fleurir des cerisiers sur l'île hivernale, ses recherches avaient été mené à terme et pour célébrer le début de l'aventure de Chopper Kureha a mis la poudre des recherches dans des canons avant de tirer. Le résultat était magnifique, la poudre se posait sur la neige et on aurait vraiment dit des fleurs de cerisiers."

"Et Wapol ?" Ace demanda ensuite, ses questions firent sourire Liana, il se comportait toujours comme un enfant quand on racontait une histoire

"Il a été envoyé voler très loin de Drum, par Luffy." Liana expliqua

"Je regrette presque d'avoir manqué ça." Ace soupira "Tu crois que c'est vrai ?"

"Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?" Liana

"Qu'on ne meure que quand personne ne se souvient de nous." Ace

"Oui, je pense que ça a une bonne part de vérité. Après tout on dit bien que ce qui nous aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment. Mais ne vois pas ça comme une excuse pour te faire tuer compris ?" Liana ajouta la dernière part sérieusement "J'ai assez à m'inquiéter avec un frère inconscient pas besoin de deux."

Cela fit rire tout le monde, et la soirée se passa de manière agréable ensuite. Bien que Liana ne s'éternisa pas, voulant être auprès de Luffy. Ace resta un long moment dehors avec ses nakamas, avant de descendre à son tour à l'infirmerie, où Liana lui changea de nouveau ses bandages. Une fois assis il commença à lui raconter quelques histoires de Thatch, et Liana ignora avec aise les larmes qui coulaient parfois, le laissant parler et enfin commencer son deuil.


	12. Chapter 12

Liana se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, elle se défit avec un peu de difficulté de l'étreinte d'Ace et sortit de l'infirmerie après un rapide échange avec Bepo qui lui communiqua les dernières nouvelles sur Luffy. Son état était stable, ce qui était bien. En respirant l'air frais elle soupira, elle avait vraiment hâte qu'il se réveille, c'était dur sans lui pour lui changer les idées avec ses idioties.

Mais d'un autre côté mieux valait qu'il soit endormi le temps qu'Ace se reprenne, elle ne voulait pas partir tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre que cet équipage pouvait prendre soin de lui. Comme ça quand Luffy serait réveillé Ace pourrait vraiment en profiter, sans avoir besoin de cacher ses émotions.

Elle alla prendre une douche et se changer, faisant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ivankov et Rayleigh. Une fois fait elle s'installa sur la rampe du Sunny pour observer le lever du soleil, encore à ces tout débuts. Elle fut tiré de sa contemplation par Barbe Blanche qui l'appela et elle se hâta de le rejoindre pour réveiller personne.

"Tu es debout tôt." Barbe Blanche nota

"Vous aussi apparemment." Liana répondit d'un ton neutre, elle ne savait pas ce que le capitaine lui voulait après tout

"Comment vont tes frères ?" Barbe Blanche

"D'après Bepo, le second de Trafalgar Law, Luffy est stable et pourrait même se réveiller dans quelques jours. Et Ace dormait quand je suis parti, mais il va bien." Liana

"Et tes blessures ?" Barbe Blanche demanda curieux, il avait parfois vu une expression de douleur sur son visage et n'avait jamais vu quiconque qu'elle s'occupait de ses blessures et changer ses bandages.

"Elles guérissent correctement merci." Liana répondit briévement, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ? Ace avait l'air pas bien quand il m'a rendu l'escargophone après votre conversation avec Garp." Barbe Blanche

"Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ?" Liana demanda avec un sourcil levé

"Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il veuille en parler, et que tu m'as l'air plus accessible." Barbe Blanche

"Nous avons eu une mise au point avec notre grand père, Ace était surement inquiet parce qu'il se pensait responsable de la dispute que j'ai eu avec Garp. Je lui ai dit quand il m'en a parlé que ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Garp a toujours fait passer la marine avant nous, on devait juste l'accepter et lui aussi." Liana répondit après un moment

Barbe Blanche ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire une gorgée d'alcool et de hocher la tête.

"Je voulais vous remercier." Liana dit après un moment de silence

"J'ai réuni mon équipage pour le sauver parce qu'il est mon fils, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça." Barbe Blanche

"Je ne parlais pas que de ça, je voulais vous remercier pour l'avoir accepté. Ace ne vous appellerait pas père et ne vous respecterait pas ainsi si vous ne saviez pas pour son père biologique. Donc merci." Liana finit en s'inclinant devant le capitaine

"Son sang n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer. Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça non plus. J'ai une question par contre." Barbe Blanche dit la dernière phrase après un moment

"Laquelle ?" Liana

"Combien de personnes l'ont accepté ?" Barbe Blanche finit par demander

"Complètement je dirais que Luffy, Sabo et moi sommes les seuls, à part vous apparemment. A sa manière Garp l'a accepté mais il ne l'a jamais montré à Ace, et notre gardienne Dadan c'est difficile à dire." Liana répondit après un moment d'hésitation

Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, le silence fut interrompu une dizaine de minute après par Marco.

"Pops, tu n'as pas vu .. Oh bonjour Liana je te cherchais yoi." Marco

"Bonjour fils." Barbe Blanche

"Salut Marco, je peux t'aider ?" Liana

"Non, enfin j'avais juste remarqué que tu te levais tôt du coup je t'avais pris un café yoi." Marco répondit en lui donnant une des deux tasses de café qu'il avait "Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble."

Liana accepta volontiers et les deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, discutant et se taquinant au passage. Barbe Blanche les regarda partir amusé, il n'avait jamais vu son fils ainé ainsi, aussi ouvert. Cette jeune femme était décidément spéciale pour réussir à passer les barrières de Marco ainsi, sans même le chercher en plus. Et d'après les histoires d'Ace le frère est pire. Ça promettait des aventures intéressantes.


	13. Chapter 13

Marco et Liana déjeunèrent donc tout les deux, il n'y avait pas grand monde debout à cette heure là, où alors ils étaient en train de monter la garde ou en cuisine à préparer les repas. Marco était en train de raconter des anecdotes sur les autres commandants, ils étaient tous proches les uns des autres. C'était parfois un peu difficile d'être proches de chaque personne de leur division.

"A ton tour yoi." Marco demanda après une histoire où Haruta avait volé le gel à moustache de Vista résultant à une course poursuite entre les deux

"Mon tour ?" Liana demanda après avoir fini de rire

"Oui de me parler de ton équipage. Vous avez l'air d'être une sacré bande yoi." Marco

Liana était en train de réfléchir à des histoires tout en marchant avec Marco, quand elle s'aperçut de l'heure, le soleil avait bien monté dans le ciel.

"Plus tard d'accord ? Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie." Liana

"Pourquoi tu te détendrais pas un peu yoi ? Je veux dire depuis que je t'ai rencontré tu es soit en train de t'occuper d'un de tes frères, soit en train de t'inquiéter pour tes nakamas, soit en train de t'occuper du Thousand Sunny. Je crois pas que tu te soit laissé aller depuis cinq jours yoi. C'est pas bon pour toi, crois moi j'ai déjà fait le coup et ça se finit rarement bien." Marco

"Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?" Liana demanda ensuite, curieuse

"Viens marcher avec moi, raconte moi des histoires drôles. Détends toi, et après une heure voire deux tu rentres et tu t'occupes de tes frères et de tout le reste. Mais souffle un peu yoi." Marco proposa en tendant sa main, il était à la proue du navire, prêt à sauter à terre

Liana hésita un moment, mais elle finit par céder, elle avait vraiment envie de souffler un peu, et une ou deux heures ne devraient pas poser problème après tout. Et si l'état de Luffy empirait elle le saurait dans tous les cas. Elle leva donc sa main et Marco ne perdit pas de temps à la prendre et à la tirer à terre. Il se mit ensuite à courir, tenant toujours sa main l'obligeant donc à suivre le mouvement.

Très vite la stupidité de la situation la fit rire, encore plus quand il lui lança un sourire vainqueur. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir une fois hors vue du navire et se mirent à marcher tranquillement, sans que Marco ne lui lâche la main, mais elle ne dit rien, c'était agréable.

"Alors parle moi de ton équipage yoi." relança Marco

"Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?" Liana

"Déjà est ce que l'histoire que tu as raconté hier était vrai ou c'était juste pour aider Ace yoi ?" Marco

"C'était une partie de l'histoire de Chopper, j'avais hésité à la raconter mais Ace en avait besoin et je sais que Chopper ne m'en voudra pas." Liana répondit calmement, un sourire aux lèvres à la pensée du cœur d'or de Chopper

"D'accord. Vous êtes combien yoi et qui fait quoi ?" Marco

"Il y a Luffy évidemment, le capitaine, Zoro le sabreur et le second de l'équipage." Liana commença

"Le second ? C'est pas toi yoi?" Marco

"On l'est tout les deux, ensuite il y a Usopp le tireur d'élite." Liana

"Il a pas d'avis de recherche il me semble yoi." Marco

"Tu le connais sous le nom de Sniperking je pense, celui qui est masqué." Liana suggéra

"Oui, pourquoi il porte un masque yoi ?" Marco

A cette question il sentit la jeune femme se tendre, et dans un geste qui le surprit lui même son pouce commença à faire des cercles pour la calmer.

"Je t'explique mais pas un mot à Luffy, d'accord ?" Liana finit par dire

"D'accord mais pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"Tu vas comprendre. Water 7 a été une île pleine de changement pour notre équipage. Quand on y est arrivé on s'est séparé, on avait pleins de choses à faire. Le plus important pour nous était de trouver des bons charpentiers pour notre bateau. Le Vogue Merry, qui était avec nous depuis l'île de Sirop à East Blue, l'île natale d'Usopp. Elle était en mauvais état, mais on avait de l'argent.

Malheureusement parfois c'est pas suffisant. Le Merry était irréparable, la quille était brisée. En plus de cette catastrophe Usopp s'était fait voler 200 millions, et tabasser par la Franky Family. On les a massacré mais il était en très mauvais état quand même.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Robin avait disparu, on a appris ensuite qu'elle avait été contacté par le CP9 qui avait menacé notre équipage d'un Buster Call si elle ne leur obéissait pas." Liana expliqua la gorge serrée, la situation avait beau être réglée, elle se rappellerait toujours de la souffrance dans les yeux de Robin à Ennies Lobby ou durant les nuits après

"Ouah, vous avez tout eu en même temps yoi." Marco ne put s'empêcher de dire, il serra un peu plus la main de Liana, un rappel qu'il était là

"Oui, après qu'on est battu la Franky Family Luffy nous a annoncé sa décision, la seule raisonnable qu'il pouvait prendre. On allait changer de bateau. Il l'a annoncé de nouveau quand Usopp a repris connaissance. C'est là que les choses ont vraiment empiré. Usopp a très mal réagi quand il a appris la décision de Luffy et après une violente dispute a quitté l'équipage.

Quand il s'est retrouvé dans le train pour Ennies Lobby avec les agents du CP9, Robin et Franky, qui avait les plans d'une arme antique, Usopp a décidé de dissimuler son identité. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi par fierté peut être et il a mis ce masque et a crée cette identité de Sniperking. Une qui a apparemment fonctionné pour Luffy et Chopper. Je ne sais pas si Luffy y croit vraiment ou pas, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il l'apprenne par intermédiaire si c'est le cas." Liana expliqua

"Comment ça se fait qu'il soit avec vous alors, si il a pas aidé à récupérer Robin sous son vrai visage yoi ?" Marco

"Il a demandé pardon. Quelques jours avant le départ, Sanji l'a vu en train de répéter différents scénarios pour qu'il puisse revenir comme si de rien n'était dans l'équipage. Quand il nous l'a dit, après une discussion il a été décidé qu'on laisserait toujours quelqu'un à l'endroit où on logeait mais que c'était à lui de présenter ses excuses. Le jour du départ était arrivé et il n'était toujours pas venu. On était à bord du Sunny, et on devait partir, Garp notre grand père était là à nous canarder de boulets. C'est à ce moment là qu'Usopp est arrivé, il a mis un moment mais il a fini par s'excuser. Luffy n'a pas perdu de temps pour le hisser à bord du bateau et on est parti ensuite. Plus rien ne nous retenait." Liana souriait à la fin, la douleur de la séparation avec Garp était encore vive mais la présence de Marco plus les actions de Garp aidaient Liana à la surmonter

"Il y a pas eu de soucis dans l'équipage après yoi ? Je veux dire c'est plutôt rare que quelqu'un parte après avoir manqué de respect au capitaine et apparemment tourné son dos à tout le monde et être accepté comme si de rien n'était après yoi." Marco

"Oui tu as raison, en partie en tout cas. Ce qu'il y a c'est que Luffy lui avait pardonné, quand il pardonne c'est tout ou rien avec Luffy le plus souvent. Chopper et Nami ne lui en voulaient pas à la base, ils voulaient même aller parler à Usopp avant qu'il ne s'excuse. Sanji ne lui en voulait pas non plus." Liana "Robin n'avait pas été là et ne se sentait pas en droit de juger, et pour Franky comme il était nouveau il disait que ce n'était pas sa place. Il avait pas de soucis avec Usopp."

"Et pour toi, Zoro et Gin yoi ?" Marco demanda curieux, il voyait bien qu'il y avait une hésitation chez elle, et il était sur que c'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait

"Zoro, je crois que Usopp a prouvé sa valeur à ses yeux en faisant ce qu'il a fait, encore plus quand il s'est excusé. Jusque là il y avait eu une certaine froideur de la part de Zoro envers notre sniper. Il avait confiance mais c'était pas absolu si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Liana

"Mouais, c'était un ami mais pas un nakama yoi ?" Marco suggéra

"Oui c'est ça, Gin est extrêmement loyal envers Luffy. Il a eu du mal par rapport à Usopp mais les tensions sont réglées pour la plupart je crois." Liana

"Et pour toi yoi ?" Marco

"Moi j'ai toujours eu du mal à pardonner quand on s'en prend à ma famille, mais j'ai aussi appris à suivre le jugement de Luffy. La manière dont Usopp s'est excusé à aider je le nie pas, et le fait qu'il ne faisait plus de discours à propos du grand capitaine Usopp aussi. " Liana

"Ouais je peux comprendre yoi." Marco

Ils discutèrent de choses plus légères ensuite jusqu'à ce que Liana ressente l'inquiétude de Ace à ce moment là elle proposa de rentrer, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Avant d'arriver en vue du navire ils se lâchèrent les mains par contre échangeant un regard à la fois complice et embarrassé.

En voyant Liana revenir avec Marco, Ace ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir, les deux avaient l'air de bonne humeur sans trop. Marco était son ami et il avait confiance en lui, et il savait que Liana était capable de se défendre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait la situation pour autant. Mais en voyant les ombres dans le regard de sa sœur moins présente il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un regard noir pour Marco et de s'accrocher à Liana. Il allait poser des questions, et vu qu'Izo était présent avec une lueur plus qu'inquiétante, l'arrivée d'Iva fut accueilli avec grand soulagement par les deux promeneurs.

"Liana-chan je te cherchais. Est ce que Sanji ressemble à son avis de recherche ?" Iva demanda dès qu'elle repéra Liana

"Ça dépend à qui tu demandes, mais en réalité non pas vraiment pourquoi ?" Liana

"Quelles sont ses vraies caractéristiques ?" Iva demanda ignorant la question

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse de suite, Liana commença à répondre.

"Il a bel et bien un sourcil en vrille, les cheveux blonds. Il a toujours un œil dissimulé par sa frange, il fume beaucoup et est presque toujours en costard. Pourquoi ?" Liana retenta

"Merci, je te demandais ça parce qu'Inazuma est arrivé sur l'île de Kedetrav et il y avait un homme disant être un des vôtres mais ne ressemblant pas à l'avis de recherche." Iva expliqua enfin

"Pour ultime vérification si il lui montre les avis de recherches des autres, Sanji se met en colère en voyant celui de Zoro, et est totalement étrange quand il voit celui d'une d'entre nous." Liana ajouta

"Très bien je demanderai tout à l'heure, Inazuma me rappellera plus tard. Si c'est lui tu voudras lui parler ?" Iva

"Oui si possible." Liana répondit le plus sérieusement possible

Une fois qu'Iva fut parti, Liana craqua elle explosa de rire, ne tenant debout que grâce à la prise qu'Ace avait sur elle. Lorsqu'elle expliqua que Sanji était un coureur de jupon invétéré et qu'il était probablement bloqué sur une île avec que des travestis, tous suivirent son exemple.

Elle avait pitié pour lui bien sûr, mais ça expliquerait la terreur puis le calme un peu flippant qu'elle ressentait de Sanji.

Après le repas de midi, et une conversation avec Zoro qui avait rappelé, quelque chose de très étrange se produisit. Liana sentait arriver à grande vitesse un nakama, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son identité. Quand elle, et Ace avec elle, alla voir ce qui se passait ils virent Iva accueillir deux personnes, un homme et une femme.

Lorsque l'homme se tourna vers eux il sembla figé, il murmura leurs noms à Ace et elle avant de s'évanouir.

"Sabo, Sabo." Liana et Ace entendirent ce nom venant des lèvres de la jeune femme avec l'homme qui venait de s'évanouir

Un homme qui sans le chapeau haute forme avait des cheveux blonds et une marque sur l'oeil. Un homme qui ressemblait à leur frère mort depuis une dizaine d'année.


	14. Chapter 14

Quand le blond s'évanouit après avoir prononcé leur noms Liana doit s'appuyer sur Ace pour surmonter la douleur. La douleur intense que cet homme est en train de ressentir, ajoutée avec les blessures de ses nakamas, plus les émotions d'Ace, et ses propres blessures à elle. C'est trop et elle lutte pour ne pas être submergé. Elle arrive péniblement à se ressaisir, et quand elle rouvra les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé Iva était là, penché sur l'inconnu et en train de l'examiner.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Si c'est une blague Ivankov je trouve pas ça drôle." Ace finit par exploser

"Ce n'est pas une blague, son nom est Sabo et je crois qu'il est en train de retrouver ses souvenirs." Iva répondit calmement

C'en était trop pour Ace qui partit furieux se défouler sur l'île. Liana s'appuya contre la balustrade du Moby Dick, et après un regard dans la direction d'Ace se concentra sur Ivankov. Elle avait conscience, vaguement en tout cas, de la présence de Marco et d'Izo à ses côtés, ainsi que d'autres qui étaient sur le pont et observaient.

"Iva, tu peux expliquer ce qui se passe s'il te plait et ce qu'il a." Liana

"Bien sûr, tout d'abord je te présente Koala, une révolutionnaire et l'homme évanouie est Sabo. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'année, lorsque Dragon a eu des informations sur l'île de Dawn et le royaume de Goa. Il y avait rumeurs de la destruction prévue de Grey Terminal, la décharge. Nous y sommes allés et avons réussi à sauver la plus grande majorité des gens y vivant." Iva

"Ils ont survécu alors." Liana murmura avec un sourire soulagé

"Oui, nous sommes arrivé à temps pour les sortir de là. Un peu avant le sauvetage Dragon était en ville, là bas il avait croisé un enfant qui était horrifié par ce que les nobles avaient fait. Deux jours plus tard Dragon est revenu au bateau avec un enfant gravement blessé dans les bras. On l'a soigné du mieux possible, et il a survécu. Mais quand il s'est réveillé il ne se rappelait de rien, même pas de son nom. On ne l'a su que parce qu'il avait un mouchoir avec Sabo brodé dessus. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Goa, alors on l'a gardé avec nous et il est devenu un révolutionnaire." Iva expliqua

En entendant les paroles d'Iva, Liana se sentit pâlir, il n'y avait plus de doute c'était vraiment Sabo, leur frère.

"Quand tu m'as parlé de ton frère appelé Sabo, j'ai pensé à lui, encore plus que vous m'aviez dit à Impel Down que vous veniez de Dawn à East Blue. Le fait que le S avait un chapeau haute forme et des lunettes m'a convaincu. Du coup j'ai contacté Dragon pour lui demander de m'envoyer Sabo, disant que ça concernait son passé et sa famille. Dragon a accepté et les voilà. Je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler parce que je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je n'avais certainement pas pensé que le simple fait de vous voir causerait cette réaction." Iva continua "On va le descendre dans le sous marin, et .."

"Non." Liana stoppa l'okama

"Quoi non ?" Koala, apparemment commença à s'insurger, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer ce qui semblait être une longue tirade de protestation Liana s'expliqua

"Si, comme il semble l'être, c'est bien notre frère je doute que voir Luffy dans cet état soit une bonne idée au réveil. En plus ce ne serait pas correct envers Trafalgar Law, il a accepté d'aider Luffy, pas tout le monde. L'infirmerie du Sunny devrait aller, il n'est pas blessé il a juste besoin de repos tu l'as dit Iva." Liana

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit sur le Moby Dick tant qu'Ace n'était pas calmé, il avait le droit d'avoir sa propre maison et d'y être en paix. Le Moby Dick devait représenter ça. Elle ne le dit pas mais au coup d'oeil que lui lancèrent Marco et Izo ils l'avaient compris aussi.

Afin de ne pas trop le bouger, elle le fit léviter, à la plus grande surprise de presque tout le monde, sauf Iva qui l'avait vu faire avec le bateau à Marine Ford. Elle l'installa dans l'infirmerie avec Iva et Koala qui la suivirent, ainsi qu'Izo. Marco était allé faire un rapport à Barbe Blanche, bien qu'agacée par la sécurité elle fut quand même un peu touché par le fait qu'ils voulaient la protéger.

Ils restèrent un moment dans l'infirmerie du Sunny, Iva était en train de s'occuper de Sabo et les autres observaient. Marco eut tôt fait de revenir, précisant au passage qu'Ace était en train de chasser et qu'il n'avait pas mis le feu à la forêt.

Après un moment à observer Sabo, regarder les changements elle avait aussi vu les cicatrices de brûlures du à l'incident avec le Dragon Céleste, elle quitta la pièce pour aller voir Luffy. Elle s'assit auprès de son lit et lui prit la main. Elle avait vraiment hâte qu'il se réveille, il serait surexcité par le retour de Sabo sans aucun doute.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par Marco qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Comment tu te sens yoi ?" Marco

"Choquée. J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est totalement surréel." Liana "Il est vivant et j'en suis heureuse mais d'un autre côté j'ai envie de le frapper pour ce qu'il nous a fait endurer."

"Compréhensible, essaye juste de pas taper trop fort, on voudrait pas une nouvelle perte de mémoire yoi." Marco dit en plaisantant

Son commentaire lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais ça avait eu l'effet désiré, elle souriait.


	15. Chapter 15

Apparemment l'inquiétude d'Ace pour sa petite sœur, réussit à surpasser sa colère et son incompréhension, du coup le jeune homme revint après trois heures sur le Moby Dick puis dans le sous marin où Liana était en train de lire. Il s'excusa platement pour être parti comme ça, ce qu'elle balaya disant que c'était comme ça qu'il était et donc pas un problème.

Ensuite elle lui raconta ce qu'Iva avait dit, et le fait qu'elle sentait le lien de nakama avec le blond. Ce qui confirma pour Ace que c'était bien leur frère. Il alla donc le voir dans l'infirmerie du Sunny où il était veillé par Koala et Jimbei. Les deux se connaissant de quand la jeune femme était une enfant. Ils ne divulguèrent pas plus et Ace ne chercha pas non plus, après tout si ils voulaient en parler ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient. Il allait pas chercher dans le passé des gens, après tout il aimerait pas qu'on le fasse dans le sien.

Il chercha ensuite sur le bras droit du blond une cicatrice, du à une blessure quand ils étaient enfants. Il voulait être absolument sûr, et quand il vit la cicatrice qui ressemblait un peu à une épée il eut la confirmation absolue. C'était son frère, son premier ami. Il n'était pas mort, c'était un poids énorme en moins sur ses épaules. En effet pendant toutes ces années, malgré ce que lui disait Liana il s'était blâmé de la mort de Sabo. Disant que si il n'avait pas volé l'argent à Porchémy ils n'auraient pas attiré l'attention de Bluejam.

Elle avait beau lui rappeler encore et encore que sans ça ils ne savaient pas si ils seraient devenus aussi proche, n'importe quoi pour lui en effet Luffy était déterminé. Ou encore que Bluejam aurait fait n'importe quoi pour devenir un noble même si ils ne l'avaient pas volé, ce qui était vrai mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. ..

Mais c'était fini à présent, Sabo était bel et bien vivant et normalement au réveil il se rappellerait de tout.

Dire que si son petit frère et sa petite sœur n'étaient pas venus le chercher il n'aurait jamais su que Sabo avait survécu.

Ou que ceux du Grey Terminal avaient survécu, ça avait été quelque chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais, leur responsabilité dans l'incendie. Les morts qu'ils avaient causé par leur décision. Savoir que les gens s'en étaient sortis l'aidait plus encore à accepter le fait qu'il méritait de vivre. Quelque chose qu'il essayait vraiment d'accepter depuis que non seulement il avait compris la douleur de Liana quand il disait de telles choses, mais aussi depuis que Pops lui avait parlé. Ça avait vraiment aidé, son père lui disant que seul lui avait le droit de décider si il méritait de vivre ou non, qu'il devait oublier ce que les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas avait dit.

"Tout va bien Ace ?" Izo lui demanda en entrant dans l'infirmerie, Jimbei et Koala étaient partis pour lui accorder un peu d'intimité

"Il est vivant." murmura Ace "J'arrive pas à y croire."

Izo se contenta de placer une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en soutien.

"Liana disait qu'il avait survécu quand on était enfant." Ace souffla au bout d'un moment

"Vraiment ?" Izo demanda intrigué

"Oui, je crois que c'est la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, imaginer qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part et heureux loin des nobles." Ace dit la voix serrée "C'était dur pour elle."

"Pour toi aussi." Izo protesta doucement

"C'était différent. Oui Sabo était très important pour moi, il y a pas de doute. C'était mon premier ami entre autre chose. A sa supposée mort je me suis effondré. Dadan et les autres bandits ont du m'attacher à un arbre pour que je n'aille pas essayer de tuer le dragon céleste responsable. J'étais fou de rage, il a fallu deux jours pour que je me calme, et c'était grâce à elle.

Elle a réussi à me faire émerger de ma rage, me rappelant ce qui était important, elle gérait ma colère avec la détresse de Luffy. Il était inconsolable. Mais même quand je me suis calmé, j'ai eu besoin d'elle. Luffy était ma lumière, déterminé comme pas possible. C'est un sacré obstiné, même quand il était gamin. Il voulait devenir plus fort pour ne plus jamais perdre quelqu'un. Sa force et sa détermination m'aidaient à avancer.

Liana quand à elle veillait sur nous. Elle me soutenait par rapport à Luffy, me donnait des moments où je pouvais craquer, elle m'a jamais laissé être le grand frère invincible comme Luffy faisait. Sabo et elle étaient les deux raisonnables de notre fratrie, ceux qui réfléchissaient et nous soignaient. Elle a pris le rôle de Sabo sans soucis apparent. Nous tapant dessus quand on était trop têtu Luffy et moi. Une fois Luffy a failli se faire tuer par un ours, il aurait risqué gros si Liana n'avait pas intervenu, me donnant le temps de débarquer." Ace raconta en se prenant la tête dans les mains

"Elle est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant." commenta le cross-dresser laissant Ace parler à son rythme

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Là où Luffy est ma lumière elle est ma base. Et je ne fais que échouer à l'aider, à la protéger. Sabo y arrivait lui. Elle mérite mieux que m'avoir comme grand frère." Ace n'eut pas l'occasion de le voir venir, mais un instant il était en train de se lamenter sur son sort, et l'autre il était par terre avec une énorme bosse sur le crâne

"T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets. Franchement, tu es différent de Sabo et Luffy mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voudrais un autre grand frère pour autant. Oui j'étais plus proche de Sabo par rapport à certaines choses mais c'était la même chose par rapport à toi et à Luffy. On est tous différents mais on était complémentaire, alors arrête tes conneries." Liana était arrivée et avait entendu la fin de la situation

Izo était partagé, d'un côté il avait envie de frapper Ace pour les stupidités qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche du jeune homme, mais de l'autre la tête d'Ace qui était au sol à se tenir le crane était vraiment hilarante. Finalement Izo se contenta d'exploser de rire et de taper dans la main de Liana.

Ace ne put pas répondre, en effet les hormones qu'Iva avait donné à Sabo pour l'aider à se remettre au plus vite avaient bel et bien fait effet. Il émit un grognement alertant le reste de l'infirmerie de son retour à la conscience. Enfin à part Liana qui l'avait senti et était là pour ça justement.


	16. Chapter 16

Il semblerait pourtant que même si elle avait quitté le chevet de Luffy pour être là au réveil de Sabo, ça n'allait pas être possible à cause d'un horrible timing, en effet alors que Sabo était en train d'émerger doucement, un des hommes de Barbe Blanche vint la chercher à la demande d'Iva, elle avait Inazuma en communication et donc Sanji devait être dans les parages aussi.

C'est à ce moment là plus qu'à aucun autre que Liana sentit que non seulement la situation avait changé, elle ne pouvait plus faire passer ses frères ainés avant tout le reste et qu'elle ressentit aussi le poids des responsabilités. Elle avait bien sûr déjà du prendre des décisions à bord du Sunny, mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sentit exactement ce que ça voulait dire au niveau du poids. En tant que second et avec son capitaine inconscient et l'autre second absent, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait y aller.

Alors après avoir embrassé Ace sur la joue elle sortit et suivit le messager, qui heureusement sembla comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de faire la conversation et la mena rapidement à Ivankov qui était avec Rayleigh et quelques commandants de Barbe Blanche, ils avaient tous l'air hautement diverti par la conversation qui avait lieu et en entendant de plus près elle comprit en effet pourquoi. Sanji était en train de protester avec colère qu'il était un homme et qu'il refusait de porter une robe, et un bon nombre de personne voulait le convaincre du contraire. C'était assez drôle à entendre, et Sanji avait vraiment de la chance que ce soit elle qui soit là et pas Zoro ou Gin.

"Iva-chan, Sabo est en train de se réveiller." Liana dit dès qu'elle arriva dans le champ de vision et d'audition de l'okama. La transformation de l'escargophone fut instantanée, des coeurs apparurent à la place des yeux, ce qui était déjà bizarre sur un être humain, mais sur un escargot c'était juste flippant et Sanji commença de suite à lui dire à quel point sa magnifique beauté lui manquait ...

Le tralala habituel mais cette fois c'était fait non seulement devant des pirates qui n'avaient aucune idée du caractère de Sanji, mais ce comportement rassurait Liana, ça voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Tout n'était pas parfait mais il allait bien, c'était un énorme soulagement, un soulagement dont elle ne pouvait pas profiter à fond parce qu'elle voulait revoir Sabo.

"Tu vas bien alors Sanji ?" Liana finit par le couper, voulant aller au but, heureusement le cuisinier sembla le sentir parce qu'il se calma

"Oui Liana chérie, merci de t'inquiéter. Et toi ? Et cet abruti de capitaine ?" Sanji demanda ensuite, attirant des regards incrédules par rapport à son appellation pour Luffy.

"Je vais bien, et Luffy devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours." Liana répondit calmement et ignorant les hurlements qu'elle entendait venir de Ace

"Il dort toujours ?" Sanji s'exclama surpris

"Oui, il était vraiment en sale état Sanji, il est vivant et va s'en sortir mais c'était pas gagné au début. Même quand il sera réveillé il lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir se battre." Liana "Mais je ne sais pas encore quels sont les projets pour la suite, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de rester sur cette île jusqu'à ce que Luffy se réveille et nous dise ce qu'il prévoit de faire."

Sanji protesta un peu sur le fait de rester sur une île de travesti mais il se résigna parce que c'était la volonté de Liana, et en plus il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Ils devaient attendre.

Après elle raccrocha et se dirigea avec un soupir dans la direction d'où elle venait à la base, le Sunny et son infirmerie. Elle tomba sur ses deux grands frères plus vite que prévu, en effet ils s'étaient déplacés sur le Moby Dick.

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça putain ?" Ace hurlait au visage de Sabo

"Je voulais vous protéger." Sabo riposta sur le même ton

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage, Liana prit les choses en main, elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être l'arbitre à chaque fois. Elle lévita les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au dessus de l'eau, n'écoutant absolument pas leur demandes pour qu'elle les ramène sur le pont fissa.

"Koala, Sabo n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon n'est ce pas ?" Liana demanda calmement, Koala semblait des plus amusée par la situation et elle lui assura que non c'était pas le cas, pour la plus grande horreur des garçons qui comprenaient très bien comment ça allait finir.

"Bien vous deux vous m'écoutez parce que je le répéterai pas. Luffy a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas en vous criant dessus parce que vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus pour reconnaître que l'autre vous a manqué que ça aide les choses. Ensuite Sabo tu as été totalement idiot de penser que prendre la mer à 10 ans, seul était une bonne idée, encore plus sous un drapeau pirate. Mais avec la connerie qu'Ace tu as faite il y a pas si longtemps tu n'as rien à dire. Maintenant allez vous rafraichir les idées et si vous voulez vous battre c'est loin du sous marin pour Luffy et si il n'y a qu'une seule égratignure sur le Sunny à cause d'un de vous je montre à tout le monde les images les plus embarrassantes que j'ai de notre enfance." Liana dit avec un sourire

Elle relâcha ensuite l'emprise sur la lévitation qu'elle avait et ils tombèrent à la mer sous les regards choqués des hommes de Barbe Blanche et de ceux de Law qui étaient sortis.

Liana descendit ensuite dans le sous marin pour veiller sur Luffy, accompagnée d'Haruta et de Koala, les deux jeunes femmes voulant savoir comment gérer quand on a des frères ou amis surprotecteurs. Liana accepta avec joie de répondre à leurs questions pour la plus grande inquiétude des hommes concernés.


	17. Chapter 17

Liana était dans le sous marin, elle venait d'éviter une fois de plus Trafalgar Law. Il était insistant dans ses avances et elle avait beau le repousser poliment il refusait son refus. D'un certain côté ça l'amusait, lui rappelant quand son frère refusait qu'on lui dise non pour rejoindre son équipage, parfois allant même loin, le cas de Franky était un bon exemple, mais d'un autre cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. C'était certes très drôle d'un point de vue extérieur mais quand on était concerné ça l'était beaucoup moins.

En plus elle lui était reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Luffy donc elle pouvait pas être grossière. Il avait en tout cas un bon sens de survie vu qu'il évitait de la draguer devant Ace.

Elle avait amené de la nourriture dans l'infirmerie, attendant avec impatience que Luffy commence à la manger dans son sommeil quand le capitaine pirate revint à la charge.

"Liana-ya comme on se retrouve." Law dit en arrivant dans l'infirmerie

"Oui Trafalgar. Comment va t'il ?" Liana demanda ignorant la manière dont l'autre avait de la reluquer du regard

"Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours d'après ce que je peux voir de son métabolisme. Dommage une fois réveillé tu ne seras plus aussi souvent dans mon sous marin. Et je te l'ai dit c'est Law pour toi." Law rappela en commençant à se rapprocher d'elle

Heureusement Ace et Sabo arrivèrent à ce moment là, Sabo voulait lui parler du coup Ace resta avec Luffy.

Le blond les mena sur la plage, un peu à l'écart des bateaux et des pirates, même si Liana nota que Marco et Izo surveillaient ce qui se passait du Moby Dick.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Liana s'était assise dans le sable et attendait que Sabo se mette à parler, il était en train de faire des va et viens devant elle en se tordant les mains. Évidemment il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ce n'était pas surprenant après tout, Ace il était facile de prédire comment il allait réagir, le plus souvent par colère et avec ses poings, le temps qu'il assimile la situation. Luffy lui serait trop heureux de le voir et se jetterait à son cou en pleurant, Liana elle, il ne savait pas. Elle était trop imprévisible pour cela, même Luffy ne pouvait pas toujours dire comment elle allait réagir, alors qu'il savait très bien la lire.

"Je suis désolé." Sabo finit par sortir

Liana tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

"Pour quoi ?" elle se contenta de demander "Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais perdre la mémoire pour les dix dernières années."

"Je.. je .." Sabo avait perdu ses mots, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait qu'elle était fâchée mais pas pourquoi exactement

"Je ne t'en veux pas pour avoir obéi à ton père quand on était menacé par Bluejam si c'est là le problème. Je sais que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix pour nous protéger. Et ce n'est pas ta faute pour les actions de Bluejam, il voulait nous tuer pour l'argent qu'on avait volé dans tous les cas." Liana continua, elle était furieuse mais ce n'était pas pour ça

"Tu es en colère." Sabo dit ensuite "Dis moi pourquoi Ana, je t'en prie, j'aime pas quand tu es fâchée contre moi. Je veux te retrouver."

"Je suis furieuse Sabo parce que tu es parti. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête de prendre la mer comme ça. C'était de la folie. Tu te serais fait tuer même sans l'intervention d ce salopard. Je croyais que tu étais celui qui était intelligent. Je m'attendrais à ce comportement de la part d'Ace mais pas de la tienne. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris à la fin ?" Liana demanda calmement, hurler ne servirait à rien

"Je ne voulais pas que mon père s'en prenne à vous." Sabo finit par dire

"Et tu croyais quoi Sabo ? Que si tu étais parti comme ça et qu'Il ne t'avait pas tiré dessus ton père ne s'en serait pas pris à nous pour se venger ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Non bien sûr que non, tu aurais du revenir avec nous, on aurait trouvé une solution. On se serait tenu à l'écart de la ville mais partir comme ça .. On avait besoin de toi, Ace a perdu son meilleur ami, Luffy a perdu son grand frère intelligent et moi..." Liana s'arrêta

Elle et Sabo avaient toujours été plus proches, de la même manière que Luffy et Ace étaient proches à leur propre manières. Ils se comprenaient sur leur passions pour la lecture pour apprendre des choses..Elle avait perdu ça en perdant Sabo, ça et le fait qu'elle avait du être celle qui était raisonnable. Elle avait choisi de faire l'autruche et d'ignorer le fait qu'il était surement mort pour pouvoir avancer, parce qu'elle savait que sinon elle s'effondrerait.

Sabo avait compris ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit et il s'en voulut énormément, aucun coup d'Ace n'aurait pu faire aussi mal que la douleur dans ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, sa tête reposant sur son cœur, un rappel qu'il était là et qu'il était vivant.

"Je suis désolé Ana, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser comme ça. Plus jamais je te promets."

* * *

C'était le soir, certains étaient déjà en train de manger. Liana elle, après un appel avec Gin qui allait bien et était avec un forgeron, était dans l'infirmerie du Sunny. Elle était en train de se soigner. Elle venait d'enlever les bandages qu'elle avait sur le ventre et retenait un gémissement de douleur quand elle fut dérangée.

"Liana, tu as .. Tu es blessée, pourquoi tu as rien dit yoi?" Marco se dépêcha auprès d'elle pour la faire asseoir.

"Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Ace, et je peux me soigner toute seule." Liana protesta son intervention

"Tu choisis je t'aide ou je te traine vers un docteur. C'est au choix mais je te laisse pas te débrouiller toute seule yoi." Marco prévint

Cela suffit à Liana, elle se laissa faire après ça.

"Tu es doué." Liana commenta au bout d'un moment

"Merci, je suis un pirate depuis un moment, au bout d'un moment tu apprends un peu au cas où yoi." Marco répondit concentré, non seulement sur sa tâche mais aussi à ne pas faire de gestes déplacés comme il en avait envie.

Mais c'était vraiment dur, la soigner au ventre et au dos ignorant tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à cette magnifique jeune femme.. Mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision.

"Merci de m'aider, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi." Liana le remercia à la fin

"Surprise yoi ?" Marco décida de la taquiner un peu

"Oui et non, oui après tout je doute que tu sois devenu le premier commandant en étant gentil mais d'un autre côté tu n'as pas été particulièrement effrayant avec moi donc..." Liana répondit sans hésitation adorant la manière dont les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur prenait vie lors de leurs échanges

"Oh, tu pense que je peux être effrayant yoi ?" Marco questionna en se rapprochant un tant soit peu d'elle

"Oui, mais je te fais confiance bizarrement de ne pas l'être envers moi." Liana répondit honnêtement, la proximité ne la gênant pas du tout bien au contraire

"Donc si je suis ton raisonnement avec toi yoi je suis gentil." Marco continua

"J'ai tort ?" Liana demanda en se rapprochant à son tour, ils étaient à présent presque collés l'un à l'autre

"Non, yoi, loin de là." Marco répondit distraitement, son attention sur les lèvres de la jeune femme

Il commençait à baisser la tête vers elle quand un appel d'Ace sur le pont les fit sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre rapidement, une légère rougeur sur leur joues.


	18. Chapter 18

Ace avait appelé Liana pour la prévenir que Luffy avait commencé à manger en dormant. Il était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il ne remarqua pas du tout les regards discrets qu'échangeaient les deux pirates.

Law tout comme les pirates de Barbe Blanche, était un peu dégouté et curieux sur le fait que Luffy mangeait tout en dormant, mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était le mieux pour l'organisme du jeune capitaine. Bien que les cuisiniers avaient du mal à tenir la cadence.

Liana avait remarqué avec exaspération et amusement les lueurs de défis dans les regards de Sabo et Ace, elle avait peu de doute que dès que Luffy serait suffisamment rétabli les trois garçons voudraient faire un concours du plus gros mangeur, comme souvent quand ils étaient enfants, une habitude qui avait continué même après la disparition de Sabo. Cela promettait encore un spectacle ainsi qu'une dispute. Liana ne doutait pas Sabo ou Ace mais elle savait très bien que ce serait Luffy qui gagnerait un concours de cette sorte, provoquant alors une dispute pour les deux aînés qui refusaient toujours d'être battus par leur petit frère. Enfin Ace avait été ainsi avant de partir pour prendre la mer, elle ne pouvait que deviner qu'il serait toujours pareil et que Sabo le serait aussi.

Elle avait hâte que Luffy se réveille néanmoins, elle savait que cela rassurerait tous leurs nakamas de l'entendre, mais surtout il pourrait décider sur la marche à suivre à présent, pour contacter tout le monde et déterminer quoi faire. Et elle avait envie de le voir réveiller, c'était toujours atroce d'attendre qu'il se réveille après un combat, mais là c'était pire. Non seulement les autres n'étaient pas auprès d'elle pour lui changer les idées, tantôt en lui parlant tantôt en lui donnant l'opportunité de faire quelque chose. Là elle était invitée par un des quatre Empereurs, le capitaine d'Ace et ne savait pas du tout de quelle manière Luffy voulait agir.

Il leur faisait confiance cela avait été évident, mais pour quoi et combien de temps ? En plus gérer Ace qui était une boule de nerfs à cause des blessures de Luffy et de Liana, le retour de Sabo ainsi que la présence de Rayleigh n'était pas chose facile. Pas du tout même. Et Rayleigh ne savait même pas pourquoi le logia l'évitait ainsi.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'avoir ses trois frères avec elle, alors qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Marco n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle avait quand même hâte qu'il se réveille. En plus elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris la veille quand elle avait failli embrasser Marco. Elle le trouvait séduisant évidemment, mais ce n'était pas le premier homme séduisant qu'elle rencontrer. Mais il y avait plus que ça, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait elle s'était senti en sécurité avec lui. Étrange vu ce qui avait failli se passer avec Moria, mais pour autant en étant seule avec lui ou non d'ailleurs elle s'était senti libre et en sécurité. Pour autant elle devait être prudente, elle ne voudrait pas causer des problèmes pour Ace, et avoir une relation avec un de ses amis ne finirait probablement pas bien.

Bien que Luffy soit extrêmement protecteur à son égard, par rapport aux garçons c'était Ace le danger. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire pour Sabo. Mais elle était quand même sure d'une chose Ace avait dit quelque chose à ses nakamas puisque mis à part les commandants peu osaient l'approcher, et cela même quand elle passait un moment à observer la mer. Non elle était sûre qu'Ace avait une part de responsabilité dans leur attitude bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait dit. Peut être qu'Haruta ou Izo pourraient lui répondre.

Elle avait bien sympathisé avec les deux commandants, ainsi qu'avec Koala d'ailleurs, la partenaire de Sabo, qui avait soutenu le blond pour la plus grande partie de sa vie.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Sabo demanda interrompant ses pensées

« A Luffy, j'ai hâte qu'il se réveille. Tellement de choses se sont produites en si peu de temps. » soupira Liana en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de son frère

« Moi aussi, c'est bizarre de le voir comme ça. Non pas que j'ai souvent eu l'occasion mais.. » soupira Sabo

« Ne t'en fais pas, il sera surtout content, et refusera de te laisser sortir de son champ de vision. Mais je pense qu'il fera ça pour nous trois, vu qu'on avait été séparé et qu'on a failli perdre Ace. » dit doucement Liana, comprenant sans peine le problème du révolutionnaire

« Tu n'as pas changé. Enfin si mais pas trop au fond. Tu arrives toujours aussi bien à deviner ce qu'on veut dire et à nous aider. »Sabo dit avec un sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur

« Avec deux frères qui réfléchissaient toujours trop sur des trucs inutiles j'avais pas trop le choix. » taquina Liana

« C'est vrai qu'Ace et moi réfléchissions toujours beaucoup sur des sujets que tu jugeais idiot, Luffy pensait comme toi d'ailleurs. Comment .. après mon départ qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Sabo finit par se décider à demander

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Liana questionna

« Après ma rencontre avec le dragon céleste. Il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai tenté de demander à Ace mais il me coupe toujours. » Sabo reconnut

« On a du attacher Ace à un arbre pour qu'il aille pas tuer celui qu'on pensait être ton meurtrier et Luffy était inconsolable. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les choses redeviennent un temps soit peu à la normale. Avant il y avait eu toute une période où les deux avaient décidé qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller tout seul, ça à pris fin après que Luffy ait été gravement blessé par l'ours noir. Ace en était malade. Après ça on a recommencer à chasser à trois.

On a construit une nouvelle cabane. Les deux garçons en avaient chacun fait une devant la maison de Dadan mais c'était les maisons pour les disputes, on ne se sentait pas capable de revivre dans notre base à tous les quatre. C'était pas possible sans toi avec nous » expliqua Liana en regardant Luffy, les larmes aux yeux c'était dur de se souvenir de cette période « Peu à peu on a réussi à avancer, mais on était plus prudent toujours, plus méfiant aussi. Et on allait moins souvent en ville.

Tu nous manquais énormément. C'est pour ça que j'étais autant en colère, j'avais beau tout faire pour penser que tu avais survécu, que tu ne pouvais pas être mort c'était pas facile pour autant. »

« Je suis désolé. » Sabo dit en pleurant serrant Liana contre lui

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil c'est tout. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, pas la perte d'un d'entre vous. » pleura Liana

Les deux restèrent ainsi un moment, leur embrasse ne se relâcha que lorsqu'une main saisit le bras de Liana, elle se retourna pour voir les yeux de Luffy enfin ouverts. Il était réveillé.


	19. Chapter 19

"Liana.." Luffy dit avec difficulté

Liana s'empressa de l'aider à boire, ce qu'il fit volontiers, sa gorge était très sèche du en partie à la fièvre qu'il avait eu lorsque son organisme finissait de se débarrasser du poison de Magellan. Et ça n'avait pas du tout fait paniqué Liana non... la fièvre avait été pire que tôt ce qu'elle l'avait jamais vu traverser, si elle revoyait Magellan un jour elle allait le faire souffrir bien pire.

"Je vais chercher Ace et le doc." Sabo dit en partant précipitamment

Il ne voulait pas vraiment affronter son frère de suite, craignant qu'il ne réagisse comme Ace. Liana se contenta de secouer la tête à son comportement avant de se retourner vers les yeux noirs qui lui avaient horriblement manqué.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Liana demanda en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs

"J'ai eu mieux." Luffy répondit honnêtement "Toi ? Ace ? L'équipage ?" il demanda ensuite sérieusement

"J'ai eu pire, Ace va bien, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ne t'en fais pas. L'équipage va bien dans l'ensemble, Zoro, Sanji et Gin ont appelé, ils vont bien. Sanji est même dans le royaume d'Iva. Luffy il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, une super nouvelle." Liana répondit doucement mais avec un sourire

"Quoi ?" Luffy demanda intrigué

"Sabo, il n'est pas mort il y a dix ans. Il a été sauvé par ton père mais il avait perdu la mémoire. Il l'a retrouvé en nous voyant Ace et moi, c'était lui le blond dans l'infirmerie juste là." Liana avoua avec un sourire

Luffy la regarda, cherchant une trace de mensonge, mais il ne trouva rien, et de toute façon il savait que jamais Liana ne lui mentirait, encore moins sur un sujet pareil.

"Vraiment ?" il chuchota

"Oui, vraiment. C'est un révolutionnaire maintenant. Mais il est quand même libre." Liana se hâta de rassurer, elle avait vu le regard incertain de son capitaine, et elle savait que son frère était inquiet par rapport à l'abandon du rêve de Sabo, mais savoir que le blond était libre, ce qui avait toujours été son plus grand désir le tranquillisa.

Ils ne purent pas discuter de grand chose de plus ensuite, parce que Sabo était de retour avec Ace et Law. Le capitaine pirate ne perdit pas de temps à examiner son patient et à lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il ferait des organes de Luffy si ce dernier ne respectait pas ses instructions. Ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de la part de Sabo et Ace mais juste un rire du concerné, Liana elle secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que son jumeau n'en ferait qu'à sa tête de toute façon et que les deux ainés et elle devraient le surveiller pour qu'il ne réouvre pas ses blessures. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, peut être qu'elle laisserait Ace et Sabo s'en chargeaient pour se venger un peu... Oui c'était une bonne idée, surtout que ça les occuperaient bien et empêcheraient qu'ils soient non seulement trop sur elle pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, et qu'ils arrêtent d'envoyer des regards noirs chaque fois qu'elle était avec un homme d'un côté. Mais aussi quand elle raconterait leurs aventures, sinon il la blâmerait pour ne pas avoir stoppé Luffy, et ça servirait en même temps de rappel qu'ils avaient un petit frère qui avait besoin d'eux.

Elle avait entendu certaines histoires de la part de Koala par rapport à Sabo, et elle savait que c'était un peu pareil pour Ace, ils disaient sur Luffy mais ils étaient vraiment pas mieux. Quoiqu'elle pouvait au moins reconnaître qu'ils étaient en général pas pire. C'était en même temps plutôt difficile..

Les retrouvailles entre les trois frères furent émouvantes, et larmoyantes. Surtout du côté de Luffy qui refusait catégoriquement de lâcher ses deux frères, il avait même enroulé ses bras autour d'un poignet de chaque. Et Liana devait rester dans son champ de vision, il n'avait pas assez de bras. A son plus grand désappointement d'ailleurs. Mais comme elle n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts et qu'elle n'avait pas risqué l'exécution ça allait, un peu, il était quand même pas tranquille après ce qui c'était passé avec Kuma. Et elle était toujours blessée en plus, il voyait les bandages sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. Le fait qu'elle portait un haut allant jusqu'à la taille l'indiquait aussi, elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était blessée à cause des bandages qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens voient. Surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable à chaque fois, quoique moins qu'au début, il avait accepté le fait qu'elle était sa propre personne et pouvait mener ses propres combats toute seule.

Une fois les effusions passées, Liana lui rendit son chapeau qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il lui avait confié, et Luffy réussit à les convaincre de le laisser sortir. Il voulait voir la mer, Law le laissa faire ayant déjà compris que le pirate était plus têtu qu'une douzaine de mules, et encore c'était peut être insulter les mules. Quand à Ace et Sabo ils craquèrent devant les grands yeux suppliants de leur petit frère, Liana le laissa faire mort de rire, c'était trop drôle de voir les deux aînés craquer comme ça. Surtout Ace, il faisait tellement le dur, et Sabo celui que rien ne pouvait vraiment atteindre, que c'était vraiment impayable. Elle avait hâte de les voir faire ça devant les pirates du Moby Dick, ça promettait de causer des réactions amusantes.

Pour sortir, Luffy monta sur le dos de Sabo en tenant toujours son poignet, il refusait catégoriquement de lâcher et elle était presque sûr que son frère avait fait des nœuds mais elle ne dit rien, ils verraient bien assez tôt, tout en tenant Ace de l'autre bras, obligeant donc le second commandant de Barbe Blanche à suivre le mouvement, Liana les précéda, Zoro n'allait plus tarder à appeler à présent et elle voulait être là quand il entendrait la voix de Luffy. Et en plus Law les suivait aussi et elle voulait éviter d'être seule avec lui, elle n'était pas intéressée et il ne semblait pas l'accepter, quoique ça pouvait juste être une blague pour lui. Elle l'ignorait et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

Ils réussirent à passer un moment tranquille tout les quatre, Law étant allé retrouver son équipage qui était un peu plus loin sur le pont avant que Ivankov ne les remarque, et on pouvait dire beaucoup de chose à propos de l'okama, il était loyal, serviable, fort et super sympa mais il n'était pas discret.

"Paille-boy, tu es réveillé." Iva hurla en traversant le pont avec Jimbei

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde à bord et rapidement ils furent entourés par des pirates qui voulaient rencontrer le célèbre Luffy, apparemment Ace n'avait fait que parler des jumeaux et la curiosité de ses nakamas n'avait que grandir en lisant ses aventures ainsi que lorsqu'il arriva avec Ace après avoir réussi une évasion massive d'Impel Down. Ils étaient aussi curieux à propos de Liana, mais ils étaient un peu plus prudents par rapport à l'aura de danger qui dégageait de leur commandant et du blond à présent. Le fait que Ace ait aussi mis le feu à pas mal de type après qu'ils aient fait un commentaire sur le physique de la jeune femme lors de la sortie de son premier avis de recherche aidait aussi, quoique ils avaient été heureux qu'il n'ait pas été là pour le nouveau. Elle était vraiment trop sexy pour ne pas en parler. Non pas qu'ils se risquaient à le dire quand un des frères surprotecteurs était dans les parages.

Du coup les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient super content d'avoir une chance de parler à Luffy, qui se contenta de sourire à tout le monde heureux de voir que Ave avait tout ces gens comme nakama.

Finalement Marco réussit à se frayer un chemin dans la foule de gens qui étaient en train de jouer à je parle le plus fort...

"Content de te voir réveillé Chapeau de Paille, tu avais des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour toi. Pops voudrait te voir yoi." Marco dit tranquillement

Il mena ensuite le petit groupe, Ivankov et Jimbei suivaient aussi,devant Barbe Blanche qui comme souvent ces derniers temps était avec Rayleigh. Les deux hommes aimaient parler du passé.

"Alors que dirais tu si toi et ta sœur deveniez mes enfants ?"

 **Désolée pour l'erreur par rapport à la prison et merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué**


	20. Chapter 20

Liana avait une migraine, pas à cause du bruit que tout le monde faisait dans cette fête, ils célébraient enfin le retour de Ace vu que Luffy était réveillé, parce que Davy Jones pouvait être témoin que les pirates de Barbe Blanche n'étaient pas discrets quand ils faisaient la fête. Loin de là même. Non la migraine venait plutôt de la question que Barbe Blanche leur avait posé, à propos de devenir ses enfants, ils avaient refusé, bien entendu. Luffy disant qu'il voulait devenir le roi des Pirates et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de capitaine, en plus il avait pas besoin d'un père. Liana avait aussi refusé, il n'y avait qu'un homme qu'elle regardait un peu de cette manière et c'était Ben. En plus bien qu'elle commence à faire confiance à Barbe Blanche et ses hommes, elle ne les connaissait pas plus que ça.

Le problème c'est qu'elle avait vu la lueur dans les yeux du capitaine pirate, c'était une qu'elle avait vu bien souvent au fil des années, dans les yeux de Ace quand il refusait de fuir, dans ceux de Luffy quand il voyait quelqu'un qu'il voulait recruter ou aider, dans les siens aussi, la dernière fois quand elle avait pris la décision d'utiliser un pouvoir qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas pour rejoindre ses frères et les aider le mieux possible. C'était une détermination absolue, qui ne changera pas. Ça avait été là pour l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille quand ils avaient défié le Gouvernement Mondial pour récupérer leur nakama, et quand ils avaient refusé la proposition de Kuma de livrer leur capitaine.

Barbe Blanche n'avait plus rien dit, mais elle serait idiote de ne pas savoir qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, la différence qu'il avait avec ses frères, son équipage et elle même, c'était l'expérience et la patience. Si elle l'avait jugé bien il attendrait pour les convaincre à l'usure, ou au moins convaincre Luffy, elle le suivrait dans tous les cas. Et Barbe Blanche avait un avantage de taille, il avait le respect et l'affection de Ace. Il avait réussi à avoir Ace le reconnaître comme son père, elle se rappelait sans problème à quel point Luffy et elle avaient eu du mal pour le convaincre de juste être amis, et il haïssait le terme de père. Il avait du être super têtu pour convaincre son frère.

Mais en plus de la détermination de Barbe Blanche, la migraine était aussi causée par l'inquiétude, elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Zoro, et à part savoir que le sabreur n'était pas en danger mortel, elle n'arrivait à rien dire d'autre. Elle était inquiète, les babouins sur lesquels il lui avait fait faire une recherche pouvait être dangereux, mais le fait que Zoro ait été blessé de manière répétitive n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire que son corps était trop abîmé après tout ce qui c'était passé. Le sien aussi si elle était honnête. Marco l'aidait à soigner la blessure qu'elle avait eu au ventre durant l'évasion, mais ce n'était pas sa seule, loin de là.

Luffy aussi ne pouvait plus continuer à ce rythme, ils finiraient par se faire tuer, leurs actions avaient trop attiré l'attention, de trop de monde, ils seraient des cibles faciles si leurs ennemis étaient nombreux. Ils étaient forts de cela elle n'avait pas de doute, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux, juste onze et ils n'étaient pas tous forts au combat. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller, mais pas suffisamment selon leurs adversaires. Ils devaient devenir plus fort et vite. Sabaody ne pouvait pas se reproduire.

Liana fut sorti de ses idées sombres de force, en effet un bras élastique s'attacha autour d'elle et l'attira dans les bras de son frère. Elle n'évita la collision, qui non seulement aurait risqué de réouvrir les blessures de Luffy, mais en plus qui aurait recouvert la jeune femme de nourriture vu qu'il avait continué à manger de l'autre main, elle ne l'évita donc qu'avec habitude, faisant une rapide figure de gymnastique lui permettant de s'asseoir à côté de ses frères qui comme elle l'avait deviné faisait un concours de nourriture. Les trois avaient d'ailleurs éliminé toute la concurrence aisément et se livrait un combat acharné, mangeant à toute vitesse et comme des porcs.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit rien de plus, elle avait l'habitude avec Ace, Luffy, les bandits et Garp. Elle ignora donc la situation et commença une discussion avec Izo qui accepta volontiers une distraction de cette vision des plus atroces à ses yeux. Koala ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à faire de même, elle avait pris l'habitude pour Sabo, mais là c'était un peu trop.

La plupart des pirates observaient avec une fascination mêlée de dégoût, et faisaient des paris sur qui gagnerait à la fin.

Barbe Blanche assis sur son énorme fauteuil observait tout le monde avec un grand sourire, il était heureux de ne pas avoir du aller en guerre, les conséquences auraient été grave, il aurait perdu des fils de ça il n'y avait pas de doute. Il y avait eu beaucoup de risque, mais en même temps il l'aurait fait sans hésiter pour sauver son abruti de fils enflammé.

La réponse du gamin au chapeau de paille et de sa sœur ne l'avait pas surpris le moins du monde, mais il était patient, il les aurait dans sa famille de cela il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Peut être pas juste dans le sens sens habituel. Mais il y penserait plus tard, pour le moment il allait profiter de cette soirée, où il pouvait trinquer de nouveau avec un vieil ami/adversaire, Rayleigh, et aussi observer son second avec la jeune Liana. C'était assez amusant de voir Marco comme ça, il ne la quittait presque pas du regard si on faisait attention, il était discret quand même, et avec son regard toujours semblant être à moitié endormi, les gens sous estimaient ses qualités d'observation. En attendant il allait faire la fête et célébrer le fait que sa famille était réunie.

* * *

Liana se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un grognement, elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait leur compte quand elle s'était endormi contre un mur en bois du navire à quelque distance d'eux, mais ses frères avaient réussi à la déplacer sans la réveiller, chose qui n'était pas facile vu qu'elle avait le sommeil léger, surtout quand on la touchait, quoiqu'ils avaient un avantage en l'occurrence vu qu'elle leur faisait entièrement confiance. Ils l'avaient donc déplacé pour la mettre au milieu d'eux et s'endormir autour et sur elle, ils avaient fait la même chose entre eux en plus. Elle était donc au milieu d'une pile d'où elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment sortir vu que Luffy avait ses bras autour d'elle et des deux autres, plus Sabo qui avait mis la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule et Ace qui la serrait par derrière. Elle était comme prise dans un sandwich, un léger son lui fit tourner la tête autant que faire se peut, pour voir Marco qui avait l'air des plus amusé, il se retenait à peine de rire, c'était visible.

"Besoin d'un coup de main yoi ?" Marco questionna néanmoins avec toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres

Liana lui envoya un regard noir, qui semblait l'amuser encore plus avant d'acquiescer. Marco retint, heureusement, ses commentaires et s'avança pour l'aider. Entre son aide et ses capacités à se dégager, elle se retrouva en dehors de la pile assez rapidement, même si le sourire du premier commandant n'avait en aucun cas diminué.

"Tu veux prendre un café yoi ?" Marco proposa, ils buvaient souvent le café ensemble le matin, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour sa présence de ce côté du pont

"C'est gentil, mais là je veux surtout une douche."Liana refusa en fronçant le nez, elle se sentait assez sale avec les trois garçons qui avaient été collé contre elle toute la nuit, avec leurs résidus de nourriture en plus. "Désolée, mais merci pour le coup de main."

"Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pris de photo yoi." Marco dit en haussant les épaules, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement, son commentaire lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne fit que le faire rire.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Liana retrouvant avec joie le Sunny, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dessus dernièrement, mais c'était sa maison et c'était un magnifique navire. Malheureusement entre ses trois frères et les quelques appels qu'elle avait eu de Zoro, Sanji et Gin, elle n'avait pas pu trop être à bord. A part pour se changer et prendre soin des plantes majoritairement. Mais à présent ça allait sans aucun doute pouvoir changer, après tout avec Luffy réveillé, elle n'aurait plus à dormir dans l'infirmerie de Law. Ce serait agréable de dormir dans son propre lit quand même, même si ça ne rendrait que plus visible l'absence de l'équipage, pas de Nami pour jeter un oreiller dans la figure en pleine nuit, pas de Robin qui marmonne en dormant, personne à réveiller d'un cauchemar. Tant chez les filles que chez les garçons d'ailleurs. Avec sa connexion à l'équipage, elle le sentait, même durant la nuit, c'était pas toujours agréable de se réveiller parce que quelqu'un ne va pas bien, mais ça lui permettait de mieux veiller sur l'équipage alors ça lui allait.

Leur équipage était étrange elle le savait, surtout dans leur hiérarchie, mais pour eux c'était évident et facile, Luffy était le capitaine, leur lumière et la raison pour laquelle ils voyageaient tous ensemble, il était le protecteur absolu. Zoro était celui qui avait les arrières de Luffy et qui comprenait sa volonté sans un mot sur le champ de bataille. Liana quand à elle était celle qui prenait soin de l'équipage, dans les combats elle faisait confiance à Zoro pour protéger les arrières de Luffy pendant que elle veillait sur celles des autres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire les choses pour savoir qui était le second et quelles étaient leurs responsabilités, c'était comme ça voilà tout.

Elle ne prit pas longtemps sous la douche et rapidement elle prit une tasse de café dans la cuisine, en laissant pour les invités de bord, majoritairement Rayleigh, avant de s'installer contre la balustrade et de regarder la mer. Il était encore tôt, le soleil se levait à peine, elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça allait, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Il y avait un peu de brouillard qui s'effaçait doucement devant les rayons du soleil. La vision lui rappelait Thriller Bark, elle retint un frisson de peur en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé sur cette île.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière elle, du coup le contact d'une main avec son épaule la surprit. Elle avait sorti un poignard et s'était retournée, prête à attaquer avant de se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait et surtout à qui. La personne en question était Marco qui était venu la voir après avoir bu lui même un peu de café. Le blond avait levé ses mains en défense et la regardait avec inquiétude, mais pas d'elle, non pour elle.

Liana se hâta de baisser son poignard et de le remettre dans un étui avant de détourner le regard. C'était assez gênant, et en plus ça aurait pu être dangereux si il n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu à temps.

"Tout va bien yoi ?" Marco demanda de suite, il avait vu une ombre dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme devant lui, une ombre qui apparaissait de temps en temps mais qu'elle repoussait toujours l'air de rien, en plus il avait vu Chapeau de Paille la regardait d'un air inquiet durant la fête, ne la laissant rarement sortir de son champ de vision. Ace avait eu l'air surpris lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas habituel, et il doutait que ça soit entièrement la faute de la séparation forcée de leur équipage.

"Oui, désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées et tu m'as surprise. Je suis désolée pour ma réaction, vraiment." Liana dit sans le regarder

"Liana, qu'est ce qu'il y a yoi ? Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas yoi. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais." Marco demanda inquiet

"C'est rien Marco." Liana dit en reprenant contrôle d'elle même et en lui faisant face avec un léger sourire, son sourire tourna à la surprise quand Marco lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle ne puisse pas fuir son regard.

"Ce n'est pas rien, tu es pas bien yoi. Je le vois, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre un masque ici yoi. Pourquoi tu as peur comme ça yoi ?" Marco dit fermement

Liana le dévisagea surprise, seul Luffy avait toujours vu au travers de son masque, quoique cette fois il n'y avait pas fait attention avec toute l'excitation, cependant elle était sûre qu'il s'en apercevrait rapidement. Marco lui avait vu de suite, et elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, ce qui était étrange, parce que bien qu'elle soit plus confiante qu'Ace, elle ne l'était pas énormément non plus. Finalement la lueur presque suppliante dans les yeux du phénix la fit céder.

"Après Water 7, on a traversé le triangle de Florian où on est tombé sur le bateau/île de Moria, Thriller Bark. Nami, Chopper et Usopp ne voulaient pas descendre et visiter l'île, ils trouvaient qu'elle avait l'air trop flippante. Pour qu'ils puissent quand même s'amuser un peu Franky leur sortit le Mini Merry, ils ont commencé à prendre de la vitesse avant de disparaître brusquement.

On est parti à leur recherche ensuite, ils étaient sur l'île, on en était sûrs. L'île, tu aurais du voir ça, on aurait dit un cliché d'histoire d'horreur, la brume, le cerbère, le cimetière, le manoir.. il y avait tout, y compris des zombis. On a appris sur le chemin jusqu'au manoir l'identité du maître de lieux, Gecko Moria, mais on allait pas changer d'avis, même si il prenait les ombres de chaque personne qui arrivait chez lui. Nos amis étaient en danger après tout.

Mais on a été pris par surprise, les uns après les autres ont a été capturé par des sortes de souris-araignée zombis qui nous ont assommé. Pas tous, mais Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Gin et moi on a été capturé. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais attaché au lit de Moria et il était au dessus de moi." Liana expliqua en détournant le regard

Marco était fou de rage, il était un pirate et il avait fait beaucoup de choses illégales, mais jamais il n'avait forcé une femme à être avec lui, aucun membre de leur équipage n'aurait osé d'ailleurs, Pops ne tolérait pas les violeurs. Mais Moria, un type reconnu par le gouvernement mondial avait fait ça... Oui le phénix était furieux, il ne contrôlait d'ailleurs pas ses flammes qui commençaient à apparaître. La douleur qu'il lisait sur le visage de Liana, ainsi que la peur, ne faisait qu'aggraver sa rage, Moria n'avait pas intérêt à croiser sa route où il le tuerait.

"Il a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout ni rien, mais juste j'ai un peu de mal du coup avec les contacts soudain que je n'ai pas vu venir." Liana finit par dire, sans le regarder

Elle ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans son regard, ou pire voir qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait mérité en s'habillant comme elle le faisait. C'était vrai qu'elle dévoilait beaucoup son corps, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas, après tout voir des hommes torse nu était normal dans leur profession, mais surtout c'était plus facile pour elle de se battre comme ça. Elle avait su les risques que la vie de pirate avant d'embarquer, Dadan lui avait parlé des viols et autres, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans problème, que ça n'arriverait jamais à ce point, pourtant elle savait très bien que si Moria n'avait pas été autant fasciné par Oz et l'ombre de Luffy, elle n'aurait pas réussi à l'empêcher d'agir. Pas avec des menottes en granit marin et ses autres pouvoirs qui ne fonctionnaient pas.

Marco voyant le dégoût sur son visage, se força à se calmer, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa colère mais plutôt de son soutien. Une fois que sa colère fut contenue, il lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains pour lever son regard émeraude vers le sien.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, celui qui devrait être honteux c'est lui, ce qu'il a fait ou voulu faire est une horreur yoi, qu'on soit un pirate ou non. Tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter et tu n'as pas à baisser le regard yoi." Marco dit doucement avant de placer son front contre celui de la jeune femme

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de briser l'atmosphère douce et reposante qui régnait pour le moment, ce n'était pas le moment de plus de toute façon.

Leur moment fut rapidement brisé de toute façon par Luffy qui venait de se réveiller et ignorant totalement la possibilité que d'autres puissent encore dormir, ou cuver, appela à grands cris Liana.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un sourire avant de quitter le Sunny pour retourner sur le Moby Dick, la journée commençait vraiment à présent.


	21. Chapter 21

Après le réveil de Luffy, et le retour de Liana à ses côtés, Marco eut le droit à un regard suspicieux de la part de Ace avant que ce dernier ne soit distrait par son petit frère, Luffy demandant l'attention comme toujours, tout en refusant de laisser Liana hors de son champ de vision. L'équipage eut le droit à une nouvelle scène de cauchemar pour les cuisiniers, avec le petit déjeuner des trois frères, encore plus quand Ace s'inquiéta vu que Luffy mangeait moins que d'habitude. Une fois le repas fini, Izo fut le premier à craquer.

"Accepterais tu de nous faire visiter votre navire, Liana a refusé tant que tu n'étais pas réveillé." Izo demanda à Luffy à la première occasion

Luffy se tourna de suite vers sa soeur, ce qui était un peu étrange, vu qu'elle était assise sur la rambarde derrière lui, une de ses mains dans celle élastique de son frère, la vision d'un cou tourné à 180 comme ça était assez étrange pour ceux pas habitué.

"Je me suis dit que tu voudrais tout montrer à Ace toi même, vu que quand on était à bord la dernière fois tu ne pouvais pas trop bouger." Liana expliqua en haussant les épaules

"Oui, je veux tout montrer à Ace et Sabo." Luffy acquiesça avec enthousiasme

"On peut venir aussi yoi ?" Marco demanda, il avait vu un peu du navire bien sûr, mais c'était quand même différent de vraiment le visiter

Luffy accepta volontiers et un petit groupe le suivit quand il se leva pour se rendre sur le Sunny, même Barbe Blanche et Rayleigh étaient du nombre. Luffy qui avait mené le groupe se retrouva vite sur le dos de Sabo, il fatiguait et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il réouvre ses blessures, et le meilleur moyen de le garder calme était de le porter.

"Coucou Sunny." Luffy dit de suite en montant à bord

"Ce n'est pas le même que quand je vous ai croisé à Alabasta." Ace remarqua doucement

"Non on avait le Merry." Luffy dit simplement sans offrir la moindre explication supplémentaire

"La quille du Merry, un navire de croisière de East Blue qu'une amie nous avait offert, avait été endommagé irréparablement quand on est arrivé à Water 7. Le Sunny a été fabriqué par Franky, le charpentier du navire, et par des membres de la Galley La Compagnie avec qui on avait sympathisé." Liana expliqua quand il fut clair que Luffy ne continuerait pas

"C'est le rêve de Franky, construire et faire le tour du monde sur un navire. Et c'est un bois super solide en plus." Luffy s'exclama

"Le Sunny est en bois d'Adam." Liana expliqua avec un sourire

"Je suis curieux de savoir la raison de l'herbe." Koala dit de sa position à côté de Jimbei qui était aussi de la visite "Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'un navire avec un jardin pareil."

"C'est pour Robin." Luffy dit avec un sourire

"Quand Franky est venu nous voir pour savoir ce qu'on voudrait avoir à bord, on avait chacun nos préférences bien sûr, mais Robin a dit qu'en plus d'une bibliothèque elle aimerait bien avoir quelques plantes. On ne s'attendait pas à avoir de l'herbe comme ça, mais c'est très agréable pour se détendre." Liana expliqua

"Donc vous avez tous une pièce adaptée pour vous ?" Ace questionna

"Plus ou moins oui, un espace en tout cas qui nous est destiné." Liana confirma

"Où est le tien Luffy ?" Sabo demanda curieux de savoir ce que c'était pour son frère

"Le lion. Et en plus il y a un canon spécial à l'intérieur, c'était génial. On l'a utilisé contre les idiots masqués, ils en voulaient à Sanji parce qu'ils avaient la même tête mais Usopp et Franky s'en sont débarrassé de plein d'un seul coup." Luffy dit enthousiaste

"C'est pas un peu risqué de se mettre comme ça ? Tu as mangé un fruit du démon quand même." Vista demanda

"Non, je tombe jamais de là."Luffy dit avec un grand sourire, faisant clairement comprendre que ça lui arrivait de tomber d'ailleurs "Et là bas il y a une trappe où on peut mettre le poisson qu'on pêche pour l'aquarium. Mais il faut pas mettre un requin parce qu'il mange tout." il dit ensuite très sérieusement au groupe, pendant que Liana se retenait de rire, se rappelant très bien l'après midi qui avait précédé cette découverte, ainsi que les têtes de Usopp et Luffy quand ils avaient vu que le requin avait mangé tout ce qu'ils avaient pêché.

"Pourquoi un aquarium ?" Rayleigh demanda, un jardin, un aquarium, ce n'était pas vraiment habituel pour un navire pirate

"Franky voulait qu'on ait une salle où on pouvait se détendre tranquillement, ainsi qu'un moyen de conserver de la nourriture pour quand le groupe de goinfre mangent un peu trop nos réserves." Liana expliqua en lançant un faux regard noir au goinfre en chef

"Vous avez vécu ça non yoi ?" Marco demanda amusé

"Oui, avant d'arriver à Alabasta il y a eu un incident où ils ont presque tout mangé, et on n'était pas dans une zone où on arrivait à pêcher grand chose. C'était assez problématique." Liana confirma avec un sourire, sur le coup ça n'avait pas été amusant du tout, mais avec le recul ça allait mieux, ils avaient vécu pire après tout et puis les réactions de chacun avaient été assez amusantes.

"Alabasta yoi, j'aurai pensé que ça c'était produit plus tôt avec tout ce qu'il mange yoi." Marco dit assez surpris

"Sanji avait installé des pièges avant, mais là, Usopp, Chopper et Carue étaient avec lui. Nos provisions n'avaient pas la moindre chance." Liana dit avec un faux ton dramatique qui fit rire doucement le blond

"Là haut c'est le poste de vigie, il y a un télescope et tout, et c'est là que Zoro laisse ses poids." Luffy continua à expliquer, ne prêtant pas attention à sa sœur, à part pour sourire en la voyant faire de même, peu de monde avait vu la discussion entre les deux pirates, où Ace et Sabo les auraient séparé sans attendre, Barbe Blanche et Rayleigh par contre avaient remarqué et si Rayleigh était surpris par l'attitude du Phénix, le capitaine pirate lui souriait, heureux de voir son fils comme ça.

"Il soulève beaucoup ?" Joz demanda intéressé

"Il est toujours en train de s'entraîner." Luffy dit en haussant les épaules

"Je sais qu'il soulève plus de cinq cents kilo, mais je reconnais que je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention." Liana répondit un peu plus, mais elle ne savait pas beaucoup, elle soulevait un peu c'était vrai, moins que Zoro et Gin, elle préférait quand même beaucoup plus faire des faux combats qu'autre chose pour progresser. Elle avait aussi plus tendance à travailler sa souplesse et son agilité que sa force brute, quoiqu'elle n'en manquait pas si nécessaire.

"J'ai pas le droit de m'en servir en plus." Luffy dit en faisant un peu la tête

"Pourquoi ?" Ace demanda surpris et aussi un peu agacé, pourquoi son petit frère n'avait pas le droit de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort

"Il n'a plus le droit de s'en servir depuis la fois où il s'est servi d'une des haltères de Zoro pour couler un navire de la marine et que du coup il l'a perdu. Et ça a juste été la goutte qui a fait déborder le verre, vu que tu as fait tomber plusieurs fois les haltères à la mer, que tu as failli l'assommer en faisant l'idiot avec,..." Liana commença uniquement pour être coupée par Luffy qui parlait plus fort pour la couper, cela la fit rire et elle arrêta volontiers, satisfaite que ses grands frères ne traqueraient pas Zoro pour lui donner une leçon.

Luffy continua donc la visite en guidant Sabo jusqu'à la cabine des garçons où il fut définitivement en choc en la voyant aussi propre et rangée.

"Liana, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Luffy demanda surpris

"J'ai nettoyé, et j'espère que ça restera dans un état comme ça, parce que si je dois le refaire je vais jeter toutes vos affaires à la mer." Liana dit sérieusement "Je devais le faire pour que Rayleigh, Ivankov et les autres voulant rester sur le Sunny n'aient pas à dormir dans une porcherie."

Luffy acquiesça avant de montrer tout les avantages de la cabine qu'il partageait avec ses nakamas, y compris les lits.

"Sanji n'a pas un avis de recherche ?" Ace demanda en voyant qu'il n'y était pas sur les avis de recherche des garçons, qui étaient affichés dans leur cabine

"Si mais il aime pas le dessin." Luffy dit en haussant les épaules "Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est ressemblant."

Liana dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire, elle pouvait déjà voir la réaction de Sanji à ce commentaire, elle l'avait déjà vu de toute façon, elle plaignait quand même un peu leur cuisinier, le dessin était vraiment mauvais.

"Mais on a rencontré quelqu'un qui était juste comme le dessin. Il en voulait à Sanji mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.." Luffy dit ensuite

"Où mène cette porte ?" Vista demanda en montrant la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce

"A un des canon, comme ça en cas d'attaque on peut riposter rapidement, même si c'est un moment où on dort." Liana expliqua vu que Luffy était en train de tester son lit et de s'assurer qu'il soit aussi confortable qu'avant le passage de sa sœur.

"Et l'échelle ?" Sabo questionna

"A la cale." Liana dit simplement

"Ta cabine est dans le même style ?" Ace demanda à sa sœur

"Non, comme on est moins nombreuses, on en a profité pour aménager un peu plus. On l'aurait surement fait dans tous les cas, mais c'est notre excuse." Liana reconnut avec un sourire

"Votre chambre est sublime." Izo reconnut "C'est vous qui avez tout installé ?"

"Non, on a choisi les affaires mais c'est Franky, Iceberg et les trois artisans en chef de la Galley La qui ont organisé. Je crois que Kiwi et Mozu ont aidé aussi, elles sont comme des sœurs pour Franky." Liana nia

"Pourquoi tu as vu la chambre de ma petite sœur ?" Ace demanda de suite, avec Sabo derrière lui qui semblait se demander la même chose, les deux hommes pouvaient être effrayant quand ils le souhaitaient.

"Oh arrêtez de suite. Premièrement je fais ce que je veux, ensuite Izo voulait juste voir quel genre de fringues j'avais." Liana dit tranquillement en sortant de la pièce, laissant derrière elle deux frères totalement horrifiés par la suggestion et les autres bien plus amusés qu'autre chose.

Le reste de la visite continua d'une manière similaire, Luffy présentait la pièce avec des explications basiques et Liana complétait. Les pirates étaient très impressionnés par le navire, vraiment fait pour le petit équipage, avec des fonctions intéressantes, tel que le sous marin et le Mini-Merry, la bibliothèque impressionna grandement Vista, Jimbei et Marco, qui apparemment étaient des grands lecteurs.

"Tout va bien yoi ?" Marco demanda doucement à Liana quand ils étaient dans la salle avec l'aquarium, il avait remarqué que la jeune femme était un peu distraite et même inquiète

"Je me fais juste du soucis pour mes nakamas. Ils n'ont pas tous appelé et Zoro n'a pas appelé depuis le réveil de Luffy. Je sais que c'était hier mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a eu un changement depuis." Liana expliqua doucement elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Luffy inutilement

"Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis yoi ?" Marco demanda inquiet

"Non, je ne sais pas c'est étrange... Je me fais probablement des idées, ne t'en fais pas." Liana dit en tentant de changer de sujet

"Il faut toujours se fier à son instinct, si tu sens qu'il y a un soucis, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver une solution yoi." Marco lui dit fermement, elle lui sourit en remerciement et ils continuèrent à suivre les autres, dans la salle de bain cette fois ci, l'énorme bain attira plus d'un œil appréciateur, c'était parfait pour se détendre après tout. Après un temps de silence Marco reprit la parole. "Tu es proche de Roronoa yoi ?"

"Il est mon meilleur ami, un peu comme un frère, tout comme Gin d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il est fort et tout, mais il a été gravement blessé il y a peu et ses combats contre ses singes étranges n'ont pas arrangé les choses non plus. En plus il a absolument aucun sens de l'orientation et il peut s'attirer des ennuis très facilement." Liana expliqua en secouant la tête en pensant à tous les ennuis que Zoro s'était attiré et elle l'avait aidé avec Gin, que ce soit pour s'y mettre ou pour en sortir, prise dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas le soulagement dans les yeux de Marco pas plus que son sourire à son égard.

Elle n'en sortit que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, envoyant un regard reconnaissant à Marco qui l'avait un peu guidé pour faire en sorte qu'elle tourne au bon endroit et qu'elle ne tombe pas, avant de se concentrer sur la crise actuelle. A savoir : Ace venait de voir son dernier avis de recherche et Sabo venait de réaliser que c'était le sien, le blond avait en effet vu et entendu parler de la danseuse mystique, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment enregistré comme quoi elle était sa sœur.

Luffy ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour aider, en disant qu'il avait suggéré une tenue de bonne sœur.

Liana explosa, rappelant à Ace que vu sa tenue il avait strictement rien à dire, et à Sabo qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand à Luffy elle lui redit que tant que tout l'équipage n'avait pas cette tenue et ils ne la portaient pas, qu'elle ferait de même.

Après les événements de la mâtinée, Luffy alla faire une sieste après le repas, Liana se mit à lire à côté de lui et Sabo, tandis que Ace était parti pour avoir une discussion avec son capitaine.

Liana ne sortit de sa lecture qu'en sentant quelque chose d'étrange, elle se leva doucement pour aller voir et une fois sur le pont n'arriva pas à en croire ses yeux. Quelqu'un était en train de secouer Ace et de lui poser des questions, pas n'importe qui non, Chopper.


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou, ça fait un petit moment mais voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris et surtout commentent. Bisous**

luna park : **Oui, elle était pas mal et elle va probablement ressortir parfois, même si Liana ne changera pas d'avis. Quand j'ai pensé à cette fic, cette image de Chopper et Ace était présente, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire. ;) Bisous**

Guest : **J'ai décidé de faire venir plusieurs des Chapeaux de Paille pour voir Luffy et Liana, s'assurer qu'ils vont bien et des plans pour la suite aussi. Merci beaucoup sinon et je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

S : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu suives, après je maintiens je n'en abandonnerai aucune. Après heureuse d'arriver à être originale dans tout ça. Bisous**

darkayora : **Coucou darling. Merci beaucoup. Non pas des boulets ils choisissent juste d'être aveugle à certains niveaux, en plus Marco et Liana savent être discrets, ça aide. Pas forcément pour longtemps mais ça aide. Oui Chopper, et il ne sera pas le dernier Muggiwara à se pointer Muahaha. Bisous**

Safira-chan : **Coucou. Non ils ne sont pas près de son île mais tu te rappelles il était en route lorsqu'il a eu les nouvelles de Marine Ford, puis des ordres de son capitaine, enfin dans le canon là c'est différent bien sûr. Eh oui, mais elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait ce qui se passe elle ne sait juste pas comment réagir vu que c'est un ami de son frère et qu'elle ne sait pas si il veut une relation sans lendemain ou plus... du coup elle hésite mais j'en parlerai plus dans le prochain chapitre, enfin de son point de vue à elle en tout cas.**

Minimiste : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras celui là aussi. Bisous**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Notre petit renne adoré est dans la place ;). Merci beaucoup bisous**

lilylys : **Oui, et ce ne sera pas le dernier à arriver sur le Moby Dick. J'espère que tu aimeras**

miss-sakurako : **Oui je suis d'accord, ils sont adorables, mais oui ils vont s'entraîner pendant deux ans, c'est encore plus nécessaire vu qu'ils ont réussi à sauver Ace en faisant totalement perdre la face à la marine. Pas bon du tout. Ce sera juste un peu différent, mais j'en dis pas plus.**

crista blood : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise, le nouveau chapitre n'était pas très rapide désolée mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.**

En y réfléchissant plus tard, Liana sera un peu embarrassée par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'oiseau rose géant qui était sur le Sunny trop surprise par le fait que Chopper était là et le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait en voyant qu'il allait bien.

Liana s'inquiétait beaucoup, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme ça. Grandir avec Luffy, en particulier, lui avait fait prendre conscience de tous les dangers possibles parce que forcément son frère s'en attirait plein. Et lorsque ce n'était pas Luffy, c'était Ace ou même parfois Sabo. Grandir avec eux trois, puis sur deux après la disparition de Sabo, avait été compliqué pour elle, et si ça avait été une bonne chose en général, vu qu'elle avait du gagner en assurance et en obstination, ça n'avait quand même pas été facile. Après le départ de Ace, elle n'avait été que plus inquiète parce qu'elle imaginait tout les ennuis et surtout parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne tienne ses nakamas à distance à cause de son père. Prendre la mer avec Luffy n'avait été reposant, non seulement son potentiel de connerie et de destruction avait augmenté, le nombre de personne pour qui elle s'inquiétait aussi.

Si Zoro et Gin étaient rapidement devenus des meilleurs amis, Nami une petite sœur et ainsi de suite, l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Chopper était un mélange entre un petit frère et un fils. Il était tellement innocent. Il était plus que capable de se défendre, elle en avait conscience, mais il faisait aussi facilement confiance aux gens et si c'était agréable et rafraîchissant en général, c'était aussi un problème. Trop de monde pouvait se servir de lui avec un caractère pareil, et c'était ce qui l'avait inquiété. Nami et Usopp n'étaient pas les plus forts de l'équipage, mais ils étaient débrouillards et malins, un peu idiot parfois aussi, les deux, pas que Usopp, mais prudents néanmoins. Robin, elle avait plus que l'habitude d'être seule, et c'était quelque chose qui attristait profondément Liana, et était capable de se défendre et de se débrouiller, tout en cherchant l'information qui lui permettrait de les retrouver, ça la Danseuse en était sûre, elle craignait juste que Robin oublie à quel point elle était aimée et chérie par eux, à quel point ils voulaient tous qu'elle vive. De tous leur nakama, les deux pour lesquels elle s'inquiétait le plus étaient Chopper et Brook, Brook avait passé trop de temps seul et du coup il avait un peu perdu la tête, ça ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement, il était son nakama et c'était ce qui comptait, mais du coup la solitude était l'enfer de Brook. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne le laisserait pas être seul à nouveau, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire, en plus avec son apparence particulière, passer inaperçu serait difficile. Luffy avait vu au travers de son masque, comme toujours, et il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, comment pouvait elle ne pas s'inquiéter quand tout d'un coup Zoro ne donnait plus de nouvelles et que presque les trois quart des membres n'avaient pas donné de signe de vie ?

Néanmoins Chopper était là et un gros poids venait de s'enlever de sa poitrine, en plus ça voulait dire que Luffy serait soigné par quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance et qui ne la draguait pas à chaque opportunité, un énorme bonus. Et puis même si Marco faisait du bon travail pour soigner ses blessures, elle ne lui avait pas tout montré et elle préférerait que ce soit Chopper, Marco la déconcertait un peu trop sans qu'il ne la touche en plus. Chopper ne la laisserait pas y échapper cette fois, elle était même assez surprise que ça ait fonctionné la première fois pour tout dire, elle ne pouvait qu'attribuer ça à son inquiétude pour Zoro, plus que partagée, et à sa curiosité par rapport au manque de souffrances de Luffy, qui pourtant en avait bavé.

"Chopper." elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, pas très fort mais suffisamment pour attirer son attention, il quitta sa forme 'humaine' pour prendre celle d'un renne, traversa le Moby Dick en courant, sauta et se transforma dans les airs en sa plus petite forme, et celle qu'il prenait le plus. Elle le réceptionna avec l'aise de l'habitude et le serra contre lui, oui elle avait mal à ses blessures, et elle avait des centaines de questions à lui poser, mais pour le moment il était là, et c'était suffisant. Vu à quel point il se serrait contre elle en retour, il semblait être du même avis, il semblait craindre qu'ils seraient séparés de nouveau si il relâchait un tant soit peu sa prise, elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler, signe de larmes et elle serra ses propres yeux à la détresse qui émanait de lui.

"Hey, tout va bien Chopper, Luffy est un peu abîmé mais il va bien, pareil pour moi et les autres aussi. Il va falloir qu'on parle de la suite et tout ça, mais on est vivant. Kuma nous a sauvé en nous séparant ainsi, il nous a protégé de la Marine." Liana dit doucement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de reparler de tout ça avec Ace, surtout pas quand elle avait beaucoup édulcoré les faits pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une crise, avec Sabo présent les choses allaient être encore plus compliqués, surtout qu'avec Luffy réveillé, Ace allait bientôt demander l'histoire de leur voyage. Ça allait être la fête. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements.

"Je suis désolé, si j'avais pas pris ma forme alors..." Chopper dit en levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, les siens débordants de larmes

"Alors les choses se seraient probablement passées de la même manière, tu n'es pas responsable Chopper, prendre cette forme était un plan désespéré mais honnêtement on l'était tous, si j'avais eu le choix que tu avais, j'aurais fait le même que toi. Ne te blâme pas pour ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas la peine. On doit juste devenir plus fort pour que ça ne se reproduise pas et il faudra que tu apprennes à être en contrôle de cette forme, ou alors il ne faudra plus l'utiliser, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, ton corps ne le supporte pas bien, mais aussi c'est risqué pour nous. Mais on en parleras plus tard, Luffy est en train de dormir pour une sieste, tu voudrais aller le voir ?" demanda Liana en connaissant déjà la réponse "Enfin si ce n'est pas un problème bien sûr ?" elle dit en se tournant vers le capitaine du navire qui avait observé la scène avec attention, même si il n'avait pas entendu clairement ce qu'elle avait dit

"Aucun soucis ma fille, tu es libre d'aller où tu le souhaites sur le Moby Dick." répondit Barbe Blanche avec un grand sourire "Un de vos nakamas alors ?"

"Oui, Tony-Tony Chopper, notre docteur, je te présente le capitaine de ce navire Barbe Blanche, et je ne suis pas ta fille." dit Liana avec humeur avant de tourner les talons pour emmener Chopper à Luffy, le jeune renne avait commencé à paniquer en voyant la taille de l'autre capitaine, en tout cas c'était ainsi qu'elle se justifiait. En réalité le capitaine arrivait rapidement à l'énerver, avec les derniers événements Liana n'était pas au meilleur de son contrôle c'était vrai, avoir un homme lui demander régulièrement de devenir sa fille n'arrangeait certainement pas. Il était comme Luffy, lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête alors il allait tout faire pour la réaliser, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait respecter à la base, nettement moins lorsque ça la concernait en réalité.

"Je vais soigner Luffy, quel genre de blessures il a ? Et toi ? Je t'ai pas soigné après Moria et tu en as eu des nouvelles à Sabaody, tu n'échapperas pas un examen complet." dit strictement Chopper, l'effet était un peu perdu vu qu'il était blotti dans les bras de Liana avec pas la moindre intention de bouger mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

"Lufy a été soigné par Ivankov et Trafalgar Law, je suis sûre qu'ils répondront volontiers à tes questions, malheureusement je ne sais pas suffisamment pour le faire." répondit tranquillement Liana "Une fois que tu auras examiné Luffy, tu pourras faire de même avec moi."

Après avoir déposé Chopper avec Luffy et Sabo, qui étaient réveillés, elle repartit, elle avait vu légèrement un oiseau sur le pont du Sunny et Chopper lui avait expliqué qu'il était un ami et que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était là. Si il était un ami de Chopper alors il fallait le traiter avec soin et douceur, il avait surement faim et étant présentement inoccupé elle allait s'en charger, tout plutôt que de penser aux autres qui n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles ou qui avait cessé d'en donner soudainement, elle allait tuer Zoro une fois sûre qu'il allait bien.

L'oiseau était encore plus grand vu de près, vert, bleu marron, ce n'était pas vraiment un oiseau classique son plumage le prouvait bien en tout cas. Elle alla lui chercher de l'eau et une assiette ou elle coupa du pain et des crudités, en espérant que ça lui plaise parce que sinon il faudrait attendre Chopper pour qu'il dise de quoi l'oiseau avait envie. L'oiseau était visiblement appréhensif avec sa présence, elle agit donc doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer et en parlant pour expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Ça calmait en général les animaux lorsqu'on faisait quelque chose comme ça, elle l'avait observé plusieurs fois au fil des années, en plus les animaux n'étaient pas idiots, ils pouvaient comprendre ce qu'on leur disait, si il était inquiet alors elle devait le rassurer.

"Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier la tête de Ace quand il était secoué par un petit animal ressemblant à une peluche." commenta Izo en arrivant sur le pont

"Moi je sais que je ne le veux pas, c'était énorme." protesta Haruta avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres en suivant son frère "Perso je regrette juste ne pas avoir pu prendre une photo."

"Chopper était inquiet et Ace était une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait à bord. Et puis c'était quand même inhabituelle comme expérience." défendit Liana, même si elle ne cachait pas non plus son sourire, la présence de Chopper était ce dont elle avait besoin, elle en était sure.

Elle se le répèta comme un mantra lorsque Chopper réussit à la coincer dans l'infirmerie, le renne n'est pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'état de Liana, elle a soigné ses blessures le mieux possible, Marco aidant sur celles qu'elle avait montré, mais il y en avait beaucoup et le docteur n'aimait pas ça. Beaucoup qu'elle n'avait pas montré et qu'elle avait soigné seule, une chose était sûre le docteur n'allait pas la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie sans un examen complet.

Assis à côté du fauteuil de son père, le second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche buvait en réfléchissant, il aurait pu réfléchir à plein de choses, tellement était arrivé en peu de temps. Il aurait pu penser aux raisons qui avaient poussé la marine à déclarer la guerre avec leur équipage, ou aux répercussions que ça aurait avec les autres empereurs, voire même avec la marine directement, Sengoku et le Gorosei avaient déclaré la guerre après tout et ils allaient le leur faire payer, le fait que Ace et Jimbei soient maintenant avec eux ne changeait rien pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche, enfin si ça leur enlevait un énorme souci, ce qui était déjà ça, mais ils allaient quand même répondre.

Cependant Marco ne pensait à rien de tout ça, à la place il était distrait par ses pensées concernant une jeune femme : Liana, la sœur d'un de ses frères, d'un ami, une pirate qui chaque jour semblait le capturer d'avantage, sans même avoir conscience à quel point. Le phénix avait eu de multiples conquêtes depuis qu'il était devenu un pirate, il était même tombé amoureux une fois, des années auparavant mais il avait choisi la piraterie avant elle, une civile qui voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Il n'avait pas pu abandonner sa famille et même si la perte de cette femme avait blessé, il n'avait pas regretté son choix. La mer, les combats, sa famille surtout, c'était sa vie.

Pendant longtemps après elle, il avait été incapable de regarder une femme sans penser à elle, finalement ses frères avaient réussi à lui faire entendre raison et peu à peu il était passé à autre chose, mais il ne l'avait pas oublié et depuis il avait protégé son cœur pour ne plus revivre la même chose. Il avait réussi, restant à distance émotionnellement plutôt facilement tout en traitant ses conquêtes avec respect, Pops n'aurait pas accepté moins après tout. Et puis Ace était arrivé, lui et toutes ses histoires à propos de son frère et de sa sœur, de tous les ennuis desquels elle avait du les sortir, d'à quel point elle ressentait les choses, qu'elle aimait rire, lire, peindre et surtout danser, qu'elle était intelligente pour autant elle ne l'affichait pas pour se rendre supérieure... Peu à peu il en avait appris plus sur elle et il avait voulu la rencontrer, voir si elle était vraiment comme Ace l'avait dit surtout, il avait eu la même curiosité à propos du frère après tout.

Et puis les deux avaient commencé leur vie de pirate et avaient gagné un avis de recherche, et il avait surtout pensé qu'elle était belle et sexy, cette idée n'avait certainement pas disparu après Ennies Lobby, même si son respect avait considérablement augmenté. Et puis Luffy et elle avaient débarqué tout droit d'Impel Down avec tout un groupe d'évadés, y compris Ace, et elle avait accepté de rester loin de ses frères même si il avait senti à quel point ça lui coûtait, mais elle avait fait passé ses responsabilités avant sa famille, ou plutôt elle avait réussi à protéger les deux.

Elle avait calmé Ace à tout les niveaux, avait su quand crier et quand consoler et il avait été choqué qu'elle soit vraiment la petite sœur, il avait vu le côté osé en elle lors de son combat contre Crocodile, son sourire avait été similaire à celui de Ace, pas de doute.

Surtout il avait aimé discuter avec elle, la faire rire, ce qui était difficile vu qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup, et même si il avait conscience à quel point elle se contrôlait, il sentait avec son haki qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour les siens. Elle avait réussi à le faire rire, courir comme un idiot, il aimait passer du temps avec elle et il s'était trouvé chercher les opportunités. Et ce baiser... non pas un baiser, il ne s'était rien passé, mais c'était pas loin, bon sang à quel point il avait eu envie de continuer, de se laisser aller vraiment. Mais il avait été raisonnable. Et là il en avait assez d'être raisonnable, en la voyant monter à bord du Moby Dick le petit renne en forme de peluche dans les bras, contre ses seins il était presque jaloux, il voulait son attention, son sourire, la douceur qu'il voyait dans son regard, la chaleur de sa peau qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir toucher en excuse à présent que le docteur de son équipage était là. Ça avait été le seul point positif de ces blessures, il avait aussi du se retenir pour ne pas lui demander le coupable pour chaque et partir après afin de s'en charger personnellement, faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais plus.

Il avait essayé de se tenir à distance, parce qu'elle n'était pas dans l'équipage, qu'il ne voulait pas toucher à la sœur de son frère, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Ace pour avoir toucher à sa sœur, il avait essayé mais au final Marco était un pirate. Un pirate qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et là c'était elle. Il la voulait entièrement et il l'obtiendrait, il ne la forcerait pas mais il allait tout faire pour la persuader. Il voulait qu'elle lui sourit ainsi, Marco était un pirate, un commandant de Barbe Blanche et il l'obtiendrait.


	23. Récit partie 1

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre, écrit avec ma beta Miss Poulpy. Merci à elle, mais merci aussi à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout commenter cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, oui, celui là est un peu lent aussi mais on avance doucement mais surement. Quand à notre Phénix, oui il est déterminé à présent et il va montrer son affection. Ne t'en fais pas pour les Chapeau de Paille, ils vont bientôt donner des nouvelles ou arriver, au choix. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

Son D Akira : **Contente que ça te plaise alors, merci beaucoup ça me touche beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

luna park : **Oui c'est totalement l'idée là, le phénix est déterminé et en chasse pour sa belle. Et oui Chopper va veiller sur elle, et sur Luffy, et sur les autres Muggy quand ils arriveront. Te voilà servie pour la suite, bisous.**

lilylys : **Ils vont mettre un peu de temps à se mettre ensemble et les frères vont aussi attendre un peu avant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Après tu as raison, Luffy sera le plus facile à calmer, il ne va pas tellement aimer l'idée mais il sera le plus facilement rassuré par sa sœur, contrairement aux deux surprotecteurs. Un léger début de leurs aventures et même si Liana va vouloir éviter des endroits, Luffy lui mettra les pieds dans le plat. En bon frère je pense ;). Après oui tu as raison un peu en tout cas, Luffy il a toujours su qu'il était totalement fou et qu'il se mettait dans des situations impossibles, Ace va réagir avec force mais moins que pour Liana vu que pour lui elle est le bébé de la famille, sa petite sœur fragile... Il a tort mais bon... Mais Sabo va aussi bien réagir, elle est sa petite sœur et ils étaient proches enfants du coup, ça promet. Oui Liana va bien hurler, et elle va se venger aussi. Va y avoir des moments drôles promis.**

Minimiste : **Coucou, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, ainsi que la détermination de Marco, ça va évoluer un peu plus vite maintenant mais pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente mais voici la suite.**

Ace en avait marre d'attendre, Liana pouvait le voir néanmoins elle était douée pour éviter un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler, particulièrement lorsque ça consistait de dire exactement le genre de chose Luffy et elle avaient fait depuis leur départ de Dawn. Cependant avec la présence de Chopper, plus Luffy qu'il fallait surveiller pour ne pas qu'il rouvre ses blessures, c'était difficile d'éviter son aîné. Surtout que Sabo était présent et qu'il était un peu trop comme elle pour que toutes ces techniques fonctionnent.

"Luffy, Ana, si vous nous racontiez tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre départ de Fuschia." demanda Ace à la fin du déjeuner, Chopper était arrivé la veille et le commandant de la seconde division voulait des réponses.

"Lia raconte." décréta Luffy en finissant son assiette.

"Pourquoi moi ?" protesta de suite Liana, elle était presque sûre que ça allait être elle, Luffy n'était pas doué pour raconter les histoires, néanmoins ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait le faire, loin de là même, les réactions de ses frères n'étaient pas vraiment ce à quoi elle avait envie de faire face.

"J'aime pas raconter et Chopper était pas avec nous à ce moment là." pointa Luffy de manière logique.

"Je suis plutôt curieux quant à vos aventures." soutint Rayleigh et elle eut une soudaine envie de l'étrangler.

Liana se retrouva donc rapidement sur le pont du Moby Dick, à côté de la chaise de Barbe Blanche, qui l'occupait d'ailleurs, voulant en savoir plus sur les histoires de ses deux plus jeunes, même si ils n'avaient pas encore dit oui, la plupart des commandants étaient aussi présents, de même que la seconde division qui voulait en savoir plus sur les frères et sœur de leur commandant, la division avait aussi l'équipage des Spade à l'intérieur et eux, ils en avaient beaucoup entendu parler. Ivankov était également présent de même que Koala, et Jimbei, ainsi que Rayleigh bien sûr. Même Trafalgar Law était là. Elle s'était assise avec Chopper dans les bras et le dos contre le bastingage, ses frères ne tardèrent pas à s'installer autour d'elle, Luffy passa un bras autour de sa taille, doucement vu qu'il savait qu'elle était blessée, Sabo se mit de l'autre côté et lui passa son bras autour des épaules tandis que Ace se couchait, la tête sur les genoux, une main tenant celle libre de Luffy.

"Sérieusement ?" soupira Liana.

"On va avoir besoin de réconfort." rétorqua Ace qui se fichait totalement de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air.

"Maintenant commence." demanda Sabo.

"On a quitté l'île le 5 Mai, pour notre anniversaire, bien sûr les choses ont commencé à mal se passer presque de suite, on avait déjà un peu voyagé et j'ai eu besoin de dormir un peu, Luffy m'avait réveillé hyper tôt vu qu'il était impatient, et il nous a dirigé vers un tourbillon, je me suis réveillée trop tard pour l'éviter, pour nous sauver il nous a mis dans un tonneau vide, il y avait de la nourriture à la base mais il s'en était déjà chargé." commença Liana, ayant vraiment l'impression de raconter une histoire à des enfants avant la sieste, enfin si ce n'était pour la prise sur ses épaules et de ses jambes, c'était déjà stressant pour Ace et Sabo visiblement, elle craignait vraiment pour la suite. "On est arrivé sur une île comme ça, une île qui servait de base à des pirates, là-bas on a rencontré Coby."

"Il est un lâche qui pleure tout le temps mais c'est quelqu'un de bien." intervint Luffy en souriant à la pensée de son ami marine. "Il est un apprenti de Gramps."

"Le pauvre." le plaignit Sabo tandis que Ace et Liana restaient silencieux, Liana n'avait encore rien dit à Luffy vis à vis de sa ... conversation avec leur grand père, elle le ferait mais là n'était pas le moment.

"Il avait été forcé de travailler pour les pirates d'Alvida depuis deux ans, il rêvait de devenir un marine et il a tenté de nous aider Luffy et moi. Même si au final on l'a aidé en battant Alvida et ses hommes, Luffy s'est chargé d'Alvida tandis que je m'occupais de ses hommes pour la plus grande partie en tout cas, et puis on a quitté l'île, sur un nouveau bateau et avec Coby. On a navigué jusqu'à Shell Town où il y avait une base de la marine et où le chasseur de prime Roronoa Zoro, un véritable démon selon les rumeurs, était prisonnier. Bien sûr, Luffy était intéressé en Zoro, c'était un chasseur de prime mais ça ne lui posait pas le moindre soucis." elle dit avec une exaspération affectueuse, elle avait l'habitude après tout et elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde le fait que Zoro était leur nakama à présent. "Il voulait le rencontrer et voir si il pouvait devenir un des nôtres."

"Tu voulais prendre un chasseur de prime dans ton équipage ?" s'exclama Izou choqué par le petit frère de Ace.

"Zoro est Zoro." répondit Luffy comme si c'était Izou qui était un idiot plutôt que l'inverse, provoquant les rires des pirates autour, ainsi que les révolutionnaires.

"Zoro s'était laissé capturer pour protéger une petite fille et une femme des marines qui étaient sur l'île, le lieutenant était un total abruti et son fils était un gamin pourri, mais il a grandi. Il est aussi un apprenti du vieux." expliqua Liana "Il devait tenir un mois entier sans boire et manger, attaché au milieu de la cour, en plein soleil. Bien sûr Hermepp n'avait jamais prévu de le libérer et c'est là qu'on est intervenu, Luffy lui a proposé un marché, il devenait un pirate et en échange on le libérait et on le sauvait de l'exécution. Un marché avec le diable." elle sourit en envoyant un sourire à son frère. "Autant dire qu'il a accepté, nous disant aussi au passage qu'il voulait devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde et qu'il ne laisserait personne se mettre sur son passage. On l'a libéré et on a quitté l'île après qu'il ait mangé et qu'on ait récupéré ses sabres bien sûr."

"J'aurai jamais imaginé ça après avoir vu sa photo." concéda Izou un peu surpris. Zoro était un des rares qui avait une photo intimidante et il avait une apparence un peu effrayante, Liana pouvait le reconnaître, de même que Gin, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant méchants ou cruel, ils pouvaient l'être tout comme elle mais ils n'étaient pas des monstres.

"Zoro est le meilleur pour faire la sieste." intervint Chopper.

"C'est vrai." confirma Luffy "Pas vrai Lia ?"

"Vraiment yoi ?" releva Marco.

"Tu dors avec ce Zoro ?" "Tu la laisses dormir avec Zoro ?" demandèrent Sabo et Ace en même temps.

"Zoro est comme un frère pour Liana, pourquoi elle ferait pas la sieste avec lui ?" demanda confus Luffy. "En plus il est très confortable et Liana ne dort pas assez." il finit avec un regard de reproche vers sa sœur.

"Je dors assez." elle répondit avec exaspération, son frère était trop inquiet vis à vis de son rythme de vie, elle dormait et mangeait mais pour lui c'était jamais assez, comme elle était parfois fatiguée et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour tout le monde il le faisait deux fois plus pour elle et si elle était touchée, ça la fatiguait aussi.

"Non, alors quand je l'attrape et que Zoro dort, elle vient dormir avec lui, moi et Chopper." expliqua Luffy.

"Tu la..." rigola Sabo.

"Oui, il veut que je fasse la sieste." confirma Liana avec un soupir "Et comme Zoro dort souvent et qu'il est considéré confortable par presque tout l'équipage, il sert de peluche."

"Vous avez quitté l'île alors ?" demanda Barbe Blanche, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Oui, les marines nous ont même salués." rit Luffy.

"Les marines ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Sabo.

"Hermepp était le fils du colonel Morgan, un homme cruel qui demandait aux civils de payer un tribut et qui menait ses hommes avec une main de fer, il les forçait à agir comme il le voulait et si ils désobéissaient alors il les tuait. Les marines étaient soulagés qu'on ait battu leur chef et qu'on ne fasse pas d'histoire, ça et on avait amené une recrue en Coby. On l'avait aidé pour qu'il puisse s'engager sans qu'ils regardent de trop près son passé vu qu'il avait été deux ans avec Alvida. Coby était venu au port pour nous saluer et les marines ont suivi le mouvement." expliqua un peu plus Liana.

"C'était drôle." rigola Luffy. "Tu crois que Smokey le fera un jour ?"

"Je pense pas." répondit de suite Liana, l'image serait drôle mais elle ne voyait pas Smoker faire une chose pareille, ça n'était pas lui.

"Qui est arrivé ensuite yoi ?" demanda Marco curieux, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Liana depuis le début du récit, même avant, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle.

"Nami." s'exclama Luffy "Mais elle disait qu'elle était pas une des nôtres."

"Nami détestait les pirates, elle les volait pour récupérer leurs trésors, je ne sais pas exactement comment Luffy et elle se sont rencontrés mais quand Zoro et moi on les a rejoint, Luffy était dans une cage, ficelé, face à un canon et l'équipage de Baggy le Clown. Après quelques péripéties on a réussi à sortir Luffy de sa cage et on a battu l'équipage de Baggy, Nami a pris leur trésor et on a quitté l'île avec elle nous disant qu'elle acceptait un partenariat avec nous pendant un temps, bien sûr pour Luffy ça voulait dire qu'elle était nakama." elle sourit.

"Toujours aussi têtu hein Lu ?" demanda Sabo avec un sourire.

"T'as pas idée." soupira Liana, elle avait l'habitude mais parfois Luffy était impossible.

"Elle n'a pas rejoint votre équipage de suite ?" demanda Ace qui ronronnait presque vu que Liana lui passait la main dans les cheveux d'une main, elle le faisait aussi à Chopper qui était aussi couché sur ses genoux. Le renne écoutait avec attention il avait toujours été curieux sur les aventures de ses nakamas avant qu'il les ait rencontré, mais ils n'en parlaient pas beaucoup en général, à part Usopp. Alors là il écoutait bien, Liana était la mieux placée pour raconter leurs aventures vu qu'elle était là depuis le début, il était bien placé en plus et avait le droit aussi à des caresses du coup il s'étira un peu, laissant volontiers Liana lui gratter le ventre.

"Non, elle protestait, officiellement elle nous a rejoint avant notre départ d'East Blue, même si elle était avec nous depuis un moment." confirma Liana.

"Il y a eu qui après ? Et quand est ce que Zoro a eu sa cicatrice ? Elle était pas vieille quand je l'ai soigné." demanda Chopper.

"C'est Hawki qui a fait ça à Zoro." cria Luffy.

"Doucement Luffy." demanda Liana en bougeant sa tête, il lui avait crié dans l'oreille.

"Hawki ?" intervint Vista choqué et il n'était pas le seul.

"Oui, il parle bien de Dracule Mihawk dit Œil de Faucon." confirma Liana avec un soupir "On l'a rencontré peu après Sanji, au Baratie."

"On va trop vite, il y a eu qui après Nami ?" demanda Rayleigh curieux avant de boire une rasade d'alcool dans sa flasque.

"Usopp." cria Luffy mais moins fort, faisant attention à sa sœur cette fois.

"Oui, Usopp, on l'a aidé, un pirate se faisait passer pour le majordome d'une jeune fille riche depuis trois ans. Tout ça dans le but de la tuer après trois ans et de toucher l'héritage, il voulait la paix, enfin c'était ce qu'il disait. Pour s'assurer qu'elle meure et qu'elle lui laisse l'héritage il avait demandé à son ancien équipage de venir pour attaquer le village. Son remplaçant au poste de capitaine était un hypnotiseur qui était supposé hypnotiser Kaya, la jeune fille, pour s'assurer du contenu du testament. Il avait aussi prévu de massacrer son ancien équipage après, je sais pas vraiment comment il avait prévu de faire vu que la marine se serait quand même posé des questions mais bon, c'était son plan. On est intervenu et on les a battu même si il y a eu quelques... imprévus et après ça Luffy a dit à Usopp de venir avec nous." expliqua Liana, fermant les yeux en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé, particulièrement le moment où Luffy s'était fait hypnotiser et où il était devenu fou, le tout alors qu'il s'était déjà fait hypnotiser la veille.

"C'était un crétin." dit Luffy de suite, fronçant les sourcils à la pensée de Kuro, de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il avait dit.

"Quel genre d'imprévu ?" demanda avec un sourire Izou, Liana avait l'air agacé même aujourd'hui et le cross-dresser était curieux, il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme et il voulait la connaître d'avantage, purement par amitié par contre, il était pas intéressé par elle, même si elle était séduisante.

"Rien d'important." tenta Liana.

"Vraiment ?" demanda amusée Haruta.

"Ça veut dire qu'on peut effacer la règle ?" demanda enthousiaste Luffy.

"La règle ?" questionna Sabo curieux.

"J'ai pas été informé d'une nouvelle règle, elle me concerne aussi ?" demanda en même temps Ace.

"Tu réponds à des règles ?" s'étonna Joz, il aimait Ace bien sûr, c'était son frère, néanmoins le commandant de la seconde division n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qui obéissait facilement, à part à Pops et là encore ce n'était pas tout le temps. Son commentaire fit de suite rougir Ace tandis que Sabo haussa un sourcil surpris.

"C'est quoi les règles Luffy ?" demanda Sabo en regardant Luffy, il connaissait suffisamment Ace pour savoir qu'il ne répondrait pas d'avantage, leur petit frère en revanche c'était différent.

"On ne doit pas provoquer Pépé. On ne doit pas manger de la nourriture quand on sait pas comment elle est arrivée là, encore moins une assiette en pleine jungle. On ne doit pas manger que de la viande. On ne doit pas dire à une femme qu'elle est une grosse baleine. On doit signaler quand un tourbillon est devant le navire, même si les gens dorment. On ne doit pas courir vers le Nord quand on ne sait pas où est le Nord en premier lieu. On ne doit pas regarder fixement un cercle quand un ennemi nous le dit, encore moins quand c'est un hypnotiseur. On doit toujours surveiller où on renvoie un boulet de canon. L'attaque Gum Gum Tourniquet est interdite. Planter ses pieds dans le sol est interdit. Si on monte sur une plateforme d'exécution on doit faire attention." récita Luffy. "Ce sont que les règles que Liana a mis en place avant qu'on quitte East Blue."

"Tu les suis ?" demanda Rayleigh surpris mais amusé.

"Oui, je veux pas mettre Liana en colère." acquiesça Luffy faisant rougir sa sœur.

"Tu as réussi à mettre des règles en place et ils les suivent ?" s'exclama choqué Sabo.

"Non Luffy la règle n'a pas disparu, oui Ace et Luffy les suivent." répondit simplement Liana, du rouge toujours sur les joues.

"Fascinant yoi." dit Marco en la regardant attentivement, parlant moins du sujet de conversation et plus du visage de Liana.

"Oui je pensais vraiment pas que c'était possible." ajouta Sabo regardant avec admiration sa sœur, ignorant bien sûr les intentions du blond.

"Bon ça va, il c'est passé quoi alors, toute l'histoire Ana." demanda Ace, peu enclin à parler d'avantage des règles qu'elle avait demandé qu'il suive, particulièrement vu qu'elle avait exigé qu'il promette de ne plus lui mentir, particulièrement sur sa sécurité. Etant donné qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter vu qu'il n'était pas seul après Teach, il comprenait néanmoins ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que les autres soient au courant.

"Usopp et Luffy avaient entendu une conversation entre le majordome et l'hypnotiseur et on pensait qu'ils allaient arriver sur la plage Sud et du coup on les attendait, mais en fait c'était celle au Nord. Luffy est parti sans attendre et sans savoir où aller, Usopp a suivi et après un léger incident Nami est parti après eux, nous laissant Zoro et moi en bas de la pente qu'on avait auparavant recouvert d'huile pour ralentir les pirates au Chat Noir." elle expliqua, gagnant des rires vis à vis de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais probablement aussi à sa tête vu qu'elle faisait une grimace. "On a fini par sortir de là, et on a rejoint les autres au Nord de l'île où le combat a eu lieu, même si Luffy s'est fait hypnotiser et a fini sous la figure de proue du navire adverse."

"C'était pas ma faute." protesta Luffy de suite.

"Tu as regardé alors que tu savais les risques : un anneau, l'anneau d'un hypnotiseur, alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire. Si c'est ta faute." affirma Liana.

"Tu as fait quoi ?" s'exclama Ace.

"Luffy c'est super dangereux..." commença Sabo, lui faisant une leçon sur les dangers, Liana ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois et c'était il y a des mois. En plus il respectait les règles, elle avait toujours une raison pour les mettre en place et il le savait.


End file.
